PokeRanma
by Innortal
Summary: If you hate pokegirl stories, then you'll hate this. A new take on Wild Horses and Pokegirls by Metroanime. Ranma ends up in the pokegirl universe, but can he survive a new life? And what is his analog doing?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue & Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

* * *

As the police and reporters stood at the barricade surrounding the area of the Osa-P, they reflected on the strangeness that was now within their small district of Juuban.

First, a police officer had entered the Osa-P after seeing several strange looking women inside, and was promptly knocked out by several small girls and one cat girl.

After coming to and finding himself on the street, he reported it to the proper authorities, and a SWAT team was assembled and sent in.

They ran out two minutes later, completely nude, with whip marks and bites all over their bodies.

So, now they waited. No calls had been made for ransom or anything, and the networks were broadcasting a request for the Senshi to take care of it.

Finally...

"Jewelry is a symbol of one's love and affection for another. We; the sailor suited defenders of Love and Justice, cannot allow you to destroy such a thing. I am Sailor Moon—"

"Sailor Mercury—"

"Sailor Venus—"

"Sailor Chibi-Moon—"

"Sailor Mars—"

"Sailor Jupiter—"

"Sailor Saturn—"

"Sailor Uranus—"

"Sailor Neptune—"

"Sailor Pluto—"

"Tuxedo Kamen—"

"And we will stop you. In the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!"

The crowd cheered as their beloved defenders arrived from the rooftops, striking their classic poses as the stated their names.

But from the shop, a fog rolled out, obscuring the front of the store. When it cleared, a group of girls, some looking like animal mixes, stood before everyone, wearing sailor suits as well.

Their leader began to speak. "We came here to assist our Master in selling his wares. But we have been met with hostility. For refusing to act with kindness towards those different than you—"

"Yeah, and most likely costing us some serious taming time," said the tall girl with pink hair and wearing a completely black sailor suit.

"That too," said their leader. "We shall stop you. I am Sultry Moon—"

"Sultry Mercury—"

"Sultry Venus—"

"Sultry Chibi-Moon—"

"Sultry Black Moon—"

"Sultry Mars—"

"Sultry Jupiter—"

"Sultry Saturn—"

"Sultry Uranus—"

"Sultry Neptune—"

"Sultry Pluto—"

"We are the sailor suited defenders of Peace, Love, and Incredible Nookie! In the name of getting us in trouble and most likely costing us some great nookie with our Master, we shall kick your asses!"

How did this happen? Why are the Sultry Senshi facing off against the Sailor Senshi?

Well, our story begins over one year ago...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Ranma slowly came to, preferring to keep his eyes closed and breathing even as he heard people around him.

In his mind, however, he was deeply active.

He kept playing the last few minutes he remembered through his mind, trying to figure out what had gone wrong.

Since Jusendo and the failed wedding, things had slowly improved. Akane had been giving more trust with him...

_Wait; am I still in my birth form? Hmm, yep, still a guy; no weight on my chest except for the blanket._

Akane had been more trusting, his mother had been trying to not only deal with some engagements that had yet to show up, but also deal with the current tangles on his honor. _Stupid old man, he should be the one fixing it._

Internally, he sighed. His mother was still on her "they can be mistresses" phase, the fathers were harping on him for not marrying Akane, Cologne had informed him that with his defeat of Saffron and Herb that Shampoo was even under more pressure from the Amazon council to make him her husband. Ukyo was calming down, and had even asked her father if Genma's story was true, as well as why **he** hadn't been seeking vengeance.

The Kunos...well, even Nabiki apparently didn't have the reach to get those three committed, and his mother's solution of a blood feud was beginning to feel like a good idea.

_Killing...is that the only solution?_

Akane had been more trusting, and Ryoga had been spending more time with Akari, even Mousse seemed less inclined to randomly attack him.

Happosai still annoyed him, but even Ranma was beginning to enjoy the practice of demon slaying, though it seemed to upset several female devil hunters whenever they came to kill it, only to find Ranma finishing it off.

His grades slowly improved, now that he had his mother's house to study at, since his father never disturbed him there, harping about the uselessness of the books.

But still, none of that had stopped Akane for malleting him simply for catching Nabiki from falling off the roof.

The only reason he could figure the Ice Queen was on the roof was for some action shots of his male form to sale. Even with his mother and her sword hanging above their heads, the fathers had put little effort into revitalizing the dojo, so it was still up to her to bring in some money.

Though he was surprised to find out that pictures of his male form were just as popular as those of his female form.

But still, the battle cry of "RANMA NO HENTAI!" still rang out.

_Damn it, I thought we were doing better!_

He had really been trying since Jusendo, since he could admit that in a strong way, he did l...l...lo... like Akane. But she had been slow to accept that the honor of others was as important to him, as his own. How could he marry anyone with all the obstacles his father had placed before him?

Giving up, he decided to listen to what was going on around him before making it known he was awake. If Akane was near, he was hoping she had calmed down enough for them to talk, as the abuse was starting to get to him.

"I still don't understand why the Professor says he isn't Sextome."

_Sextome? What, I got another guy running around pretending to be me?_

"Now, Akane, the Professor did say this person was one hundred percent human, not one gene of poké-DNA. And the fact he is completely human in either form is amazing. We all know Sextome is a Niner."

_Niner? Poké-whazit?_

"I know, but you know when he hit he did a number on Nabiki."

_I hurt Nabiki! Shit! I'll never be debt free now!_

"How is she?"

"She hasn't been this bad since Kuno triggered her last year before he disappeared. I...I don't think anything other than a normal taming session will help her now."

_Taming? Kuno did what?_

"Well, since this guy did it, he can keep her from going feral."

_Feral?_

"But we don't even know him, and Nabiki was hoping for a nice tamer, not someone who would treat her poorly."

_Am I on one of those hidden camera shows now?_

"Actually, she was hoping to be more of a rich pet, seeing as how Kittens are usually kept as such."

_K...k...k...kitten! _ _What sort of fucked up game show is this!_

Slowly opening his eyes, he looked upon the voices that were so familiar to him...but the bodies were not.

Akane's voice had come from a girl, but the girl had near grey skin color. True, it looked close to Akane, but resembled more of what you would expect after a botched potion.

Looking at Kasumi, he had to fight off an instant nose bleed. She resembled Kasumi, but her...bust...was definitely larger, perhaps even larger than his female form and Shampoo's combined. Of course, the effect may simply have been from the low cut top she was wearing. And she was...furry?

"Oh, he seems to be awake. May I ask your name?"

"Um, I'm Ranma Saotome, and I'm sorry about this."

* * *

Ranma sat before a group he would never have expected. Nabiki was there, but breathing very heavily and creeping out Ranma a bit since she did slightly resemble the furry devil that oh so hunted him. The other Tendo sisters were there as well. Akane was staring at him like he had already done something wrong, Kasumi smiled at him, which seemed to grow larger as she kept refilling his glass with the great milk that was now his favorite beverage. They all three sat on his left, with Nabiki the furthest and Kasumi the closest.

Well, he was assuming they were the Tendo sisters; they seemed slightly less...human. _Maybe I got a concussion again._

Two strangers sat before him directly, a male and female, both wearing glasses.

And finally, to his right, sat three adults, one of which he didn't expect. The furthest away looked exactly like Soun Tendo, except his eyes still had life in them, a far cry from the weeping shell of a man he was used to. In the middle was a woman who almost looked exactly like the dead matriarch of the Tendo family: Kimiko Tendo, except she looked more...like a mouse. Then came his mother, her trusty family sword now strapped openly to her side.

Finally finishing off the last glass of milk, and signaling to Kasumi he didn't require another refill, he exhaled and began as he had become accustomed to. "I'm Ranma Saotome, and I'm sorry about this."

"Sorry about what?" asked the strange man.

"I don't really know," stated Ranma in a near sad tone. "But I figure its better to apologize before I get blamed for it."

The strange man laughed a little. "Okay then, Ranma. My name is Jacque Mihoff, a Poké-scientist from the Americas. This is my faithful assistant, Rosanne Palms."

"Hello!" waved the girl.

Ranma thought those named sounded weird, but chopped it up to them not being from Japan.

"Now, Ranma," the scientist began again, "do you know any of the people here, thought they may seem...different to you?"

He scratched the base of his pigtail. "Yeah. That's Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, Mr. Tendo, my mom, and Mrs. Tendo, but she's supposed to be dead."

"Curious. Do you know where you are?"

"Well...it sorta looks like the Tendo Dojo, but it seems...bigger, somehow." Seeing the scientist wasn't going to say anything else, Ranma decided he should ask some questions. "Can anyone tell me what's going on, and why you all look so...strange?"

The man known as Jacque laughed. "I suppose the ladies might appear strange to you. I take it they are all human in your world?"

_My world...?_ "Well, yeah, except for some in the Musk tribe and the Phoenix tribe, but other than them, yeah, all the others on my world are human."

He was interrupted again, but this time by the girl beside the scientist. "Ranma, please tell us about your life. Assume we have all never met before today, and leave nothing out, no matter how inconsequential it seems."

Four weeks ago, Ranma would have first asked what inconsequential meant.

Now, he just kept his mouth shut and assumed they wanted to hear the complete and unedited story of his life.

Three hours, two pitchers of ice cold drinking water, and four demonstrations of his curse later, most of the people with the noticeable exception of Nabiki were generating battle auras, a dark red of seething anger.

"THAT...THAT...THAT TOMBOY!" screamed Akane. "What the hell is the matter with her?"

"Husband, how could your counterpart be so weak?"

"WAH! IT ISN'T MY FAULT!"

"It seems my Genma was a louse in any world."

Ranma just looked back in forth as the people he thought he knew began to talk amongst themselves, while the two strangers were conversing with each other. _Okay...so I am **not** in a hidden camera show. I have just seen Akane defend me and Mom say that Genma was a louse...whatever that means. Man, Nabiki was right: I need to improve my vocab._

_Wait a second. Where is—_

His thoughts were cut off as he felt two arms encircle him from behind, a chest that was definitely female pressing into his back, and a loud purr that nearly sent him into the Nekoken. _Just Nabiki! Not really a cat!_ He repeated the mantra over and over, hoping to fight back the fear.

"Ranma?" asked Dr. Mihoff. "Are you okay?"

"I...I-I-I have a big fear of c-c-c-cats!" _Just Nabiki! Not really a cat!_

"Oh, dear. Could you—"

"Nekoken. Dig pit, fill with cats, starve for three or more days. Take trainee between ages of six and ten, bind, wrap in fish products, drop in. Repeat until learned or trainee dead." He was sweating profusely now, desperate to get out the needed information to these now truly apparent strangers before he slipped into it. "Only come out of it after nap or activate curse."

Dr. Mihoff considered his options very quickly. "Ranma, I have an... Ranma?"

"Meow."

Lowering his head, he resigned to the fact his advice had come too late. But if what the boy's story had suggested was true, he might never have gone for it anyway. "Mr. Tendo, could you allow Ranma the use of one of the Taming Rooms."

"But...he isn't a Tamer."

"Nevertheless, it is unlikely we will be able to find him a way home, and Nabiki has chosen him. It would be best to get them in there before they go feral in here." He pointed to Nabiki and Ranma, where now the pigtailed boy was rubbing up against her and purring as well.

"I will do it," suggested Nodoka. "Ranma-kun, follow me, please. And bring Nabiki with you."

Neko-Ranma looked at the woman who resembled his mother. Her scent was different, but still familiar. Normally, he would be afraid of the dangerous girl who was purring beside him. But she acted like she wanted to play.

And Neko-Ranma always enjoyed playing.

Nabiki was following for different reasons, however. Her mind was moments away from entering the feral state all pokégirls feared. Initially, the male's reaction indicated he was afraid of her, but his mood changed almost as quickly as his scent did. She had only one thing on her mind, and it was a game Ranma or Neko-Ranma had never played before.

As Nodoka opened the room, she was able to get Neko-Ranma to allow her to undress him. As she moved to assist Nabiki, she found that the catgirl had already ripped her own clothes off. "Well, someone seems ready for some taming."

Nabiki mewed happily.

Ranma meowed his confusion.

Getting them both into the room, Nodoka bent over to look in the face of her son from another world. "Now, Ranma-kun, I want you to play with Nabiki in any way she likes, okay?"

Neko-Ranma merely nodded his head. His mother look-a-like wanted him to play. He was as happy as could be.

That was...until Nodoka shut the door and locked it.

Which is when Nabiki jumped him.

* * *

"Doctor, could you please explain what you hope to accomplish by sending my daughter in there with him?"

"Of course, Kimiko. From what Ranma conveyed to us, I am certain that this Nekoken training left him with a nearly overwhelming fear of cats. Look at how he reacted with Nabiki near him."

"But isn't this dangerous?"

"WAH! MY DAUGHTER'S GOING TO BE KILLED!"

"No, she will merely provide a sufficient positive feline experience for him to balance out the negative experience from the training. Besides, they seem to be...enjoying themselves."

The group that remained watched on a closed circuit television as Nabiki jumped Neko-Ranma. For a little bit, Neko-Ranma hopped around, astounding the audience with his moves.

Akane stared, nearly drooling at the thoughts of learning how to move like that. "Maybe I can get him to teach me."

Kasumi smiled; glad her milk had given him all that energy. "I wonder what I should prepare for him. He'll be hungry after this taming."

They watched as it looked like Ranma might make a break for it, when Nabiki made a sad and desperately sounding mew. Ranma stopped and turned to face her, and the audience was once again surprised that the two actually seemed to be carrying on a conversation.

The professors were about to comment, when the conversation ceased, and the taming began.

* * *

In a city on the other side of Japan, Ranma Sextome was finishing his packing. He had gotten the pokégirls he had wanted, leaving several beaten tamers in his wake. Smiling, he looked at the list given to him by his superiors in Team Trauma. "Let's see... One last stop, and then I can head in."

Smiling, he set off for the Tendo Ranch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

* * *

**For the last time, this story is not a damn lemon! I can't write lemons, have no clue how to write them, and don't intend to make this or any other of my stories a lemon. I know it is near impossible to write a pokégirl story that is not a lemon, but I have taken the challenge, and I am winning.**

**For those of you who can't seem to grasp that this is not, was not, and will never be a lemon story, then move along, and stop informing me that you think it is a lemon. It is at best a Rated R story. Every suggestion of sex has only been alluded to, not described in any detail.**

**As such, I have tried not to alter the pokégirl descriptions of metroanime's universe anymore than necessary. If you feel that I have missed a portion that could possibly be construed as an NC-17 suggestion, then include it in the review and I will change it.**

**Blank notions of "you need to change something" and then leaving the something blank does not help.**

**Once again; NOT A DAMN LEMON!**

* * *

For those who don't know which Tendo is which, let me list them for you now.

Nabiki: CHESHIRE, the Mischievous Cat Pokegirl (started off as Kitten)  
Type: Near Human Animorph (feline)  
Element: Psychic  
Frequency: Rare  
Diet: human style foods  
Role: spy/courier used in various League agencies  
Libido: Average/High  
Strong Vs: Fighting, Poison, Psychic  
Weak Vs: Bug, Dark, Ghost  
Attacks: Fade, Teleport, Scratch, Kitty Litter, Fury Swipes, Lick  
Enhancements: Psychic talents (Chameleon, Teleport, Aura Sight), Speed,  
Enhanced Hearing, Night vision, Flexibility  
Evolves: Shadowcat (Dark Stone)  
Evolves From: Catgirl (Psi Crystal), Kunoichi (Cat E-Medal)  
Cheshire is a mischievous cat that can use Fade to blend in with her  
surroundings, or can teleport short distances on her own and up to 20 pounds of equipment. She is not a frontline fighter, despite her speed and ability to inflict some damage with her claws. Cheshire is best suited to courier, or as a spy. Cheshires normally have a rivalry with Kunoichi, as their area of expertise is identical. A Cheshire can also be evolved up from a Kunoichi with an extremely rare Cat E-Medal, but most of them don't even know it.

Akane: AMACHOP, the Tough Pokegirl  
Type: Humanoid   
Element: Fighting  
Frequency: Uncommon to Rare  
Diet: human style  
Role: physical labor, particularly in construction  
Libido: Low, often more interested in testing her strength  
Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel  
Weak Vs: Flying, Psychic  
Special Weakness: Can't swim  
Attacks: Body Slam, Toss, Crushing Punch   
Enhancements: high density, armored skin, Enhanced Strength (x8), reinforced  
musculoskeletal structure  
Evolves: Amachoke (normal), Amachamp (evolved Amachoke; normal)  
Evolves From: None  
Amachop are short (4'0") grey-skinned and tough. Despite their apparent  
size and slender builds they eat as much as a larger pokegirl and weigh over two hundred pounds. Their physical density is such that small arms fire during Sukebe's War was ineffective against them.

Kasumi: MILKTIT, the Cowgirl  
Type: Animorph, Semihuman  
Element: Normal  
Frequency: Uncommon (Johto) to Rare  
Diet: herbivore, can digest almost any plant material  
Role: milk producer  
Libido: High  
Strong Vs: Ghost  
Weak Vs: Fighting  
Attacks: Rollout, Warm Milk, Busting Out, Cream, Butter Up  
Enhancements: High elastic levels, skin recovers quickly, slight animalistic features. Breasts can produce up to 45 gallons per day of milk, internal glands can alter the milk to a soporific, a sedative, a hormonally affecting drug, or a hypnotic.  
Evolves: Minotaura (battle stress), Mooncalf (Moon Stone)  
Evolves From: None  
This pokegirl produces extremely nutritious milk that can triple the healing rate of injured pokegirls. Her diet is strictly vegetarian, but she can digest almost any vegetable matter. Milktit's breasts swell over the course of the day with milk, requiring frequent milking in order to not be immobilized by the size of her breasts. Any pokegirl who drinks Milktit milk will herself lactate for roughly a week afterwards, their breasts swelling to accommodate the milk they're producing. The milk of those pokegirls will not cause other pokegirls to lactate, and they cannot make their milk anything other than healthy and sweet-tasting.

Kimiko: MOUSEWIFE, "never underestimate the power of a Johto League Mousewife"  
Type: Anthropomorph, Near Human  
Element: Normal  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: human style foods, cheese has special effects  
Role: most often a domestic "pet", eagerly sought by many for noncombatant tasks  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Ghost  
Weak Vs: Fighting, fear attacks  
Attacks: Tackle, Dodge, Scratch, Kick, Agility, Cheer Up  
Enhancements: Night Vision, extremely good digestive system, enhanced intuition, high range and sensitivity hearing, sensitivity of sense of touch is x8 human, enhanced dexterity and coordination (x4)  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Titmouse (normal)  
While the Titmouse is a common pokegirl that is often traded and thought of as useless by most League officials, the occasional one evolving to Mousewife is treasured by Breeders, pet owners, and a variety of others. When evolving, the four foot tall Titmouse loses much of her fur, the muzzle, and other animalistic qualities as she grows to an average height of five feet even. She becomes considerably more intelligent but also more docile towards authority figures.  
Mousewife is a fastidiously clean, domestically oriented pokegirl. Even the most tomboyish and clumsy Titmouse becomes more graceful and suddenly "gets" the concept of housework, becoming proficient in short order.  
Threatening a Mousewife will quickly intimidate one unless her "lair" or children or Tamer (especially if any sort of affectionate bond exists) is also threatened. At which point it has been reported that even Psi-dykes and Tomboys have been known to back away from the terror that is an enraged Mousewife. This is caused by a form of battle rage that slumbers within the quiet and gentle domestic's heart, tapping into latent psychic potential and combining it with an adrenal state. This is not generally known beyond the simple catchphrase that has circulated for over one hundred years: "never underestimate the power of a Johto League Mousewife."  
When a Mousewife is not in this battle mode, they tend to define terms like "sweet and gentle" or "quiet and demure" - this is not an act or pretense. A Mousewife who has found a Tamer who responds to her behavior with thoughtfulness or open affection is sometimes prone to daydreaming, but the typical Mousewife in this situation is forgiven such faults.

Nodoka: HEROWU, the Heroic Weapon-Using PokegirlType: Very Near Human  
Element: Fighting  
Frequency: Rare  
Diet: human style foods, especially rice  
Role: warriors, bodyguards, weaponsmasters  
Libido: Average (High with a Tamer they like)  
Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel  
Weak Vs: Flying, Psychic  
Attacks: Chi Blast, Parry, Punch, Kick, Deflect, Bonk, Sword Dance, Swordwave, Flame Sword Mark II, Electric Blade Mark II, Ice Blade Mark II  
Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x7), Enhanced Reflexes (x3), Enhanced Speed (x2), Endurance, Weapon Proficiency  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Amazonwu (normal)  
When an Amazonwu is Tamed enough and wins enough fights, she is able to make the jump to becoming a Herowu. A Herowu likes to consider herself the epitome of her weapon. To her, the weapon she has specialized in is nothing more than an extension of herself. She is literally never without it, keeping it on her when she eats, sleeps, bathes, Tames, or whatnot. Her dedication to her weapon is so great that it becomes more than a focus of battle for her. In combat, a Herowu always uses her weapon to attack and defend. Even if her weapon isn't a sword, she is still able to use all of the listed attacks with it, despite many of them having the word "sword" or "blade" in them. They usually use the best appropriate on their weapon when fighting an opponent that is weak versus that element. Should they ever be disarmed, they try to get back to their weapon, using Parry to defend themselves until they can reach it. If they are in dire straits without their weapon, they can use Punch and Kick, but these do relatively little damage. A smart Tamer withdraws his Herowu from combat if she loses her weapon.

Herowus are not full of themselves, despite their superb skills with their chosen weapons. They don't rise to challenges and baitings as easy as some other Fighting-types, although they still do rise to them if persistently sent at them. Should they lose their weapon, they seek to recover it if possible, but they aren't obsessive over this. To them, having a new one bought/made for them serves just as well, as long as it's the exact same type of weapon. Like their pre-evolved forms, coffee slows a Herowu down, making her tired and sluggish, until she collapses. Most Herowus prefer a sip of coffee after Taming to help insure a good night's sleep.

Feral Herowus are an odd sight. They still instinctively understand that they need their weapon, but they don't have the skills to use it that well, being unable to use anything besides Bonk and Parry with it. They tend to be very embarrassed about how inept they become when Feral, and try very hard not to regress to that state. An excellent method of capturing a Feral Herowu is to take her weapon, since she will ignore almost everything else to focus on getting it back, practically letting herself be attacked. Threshold girls virtually never evolve into a Herowu directly. Only one case has been confirmed in the last twenty years, with the victim, seemingly arbitrarily, choosing a weapon that from then on became her signature weapon.

* * *

Now, on with the show.

* * *

Ranma slowly came to the waking world, finding it hard to force his mind away from the comfort he was receiving from the warm bed he was in.

His dreams had been weird, seeming more like he was watching the Nekoken in action than participating. But what would happen to him if it had been real?

No, it had to have been a dream. Him in some strange world where the Tendo girls were these weird girls, and he had just had a night of what he was guessing was sex—as he had no reference other than the perverts of Furinkan High—with Nabiki, who was some strange cat girl.

He had to laugh at that, pulling the other warm blanket into him. It was so soft, but didn't crumple.

It was even...purring?

He slowly opened his eyes, not believing the sight before him.

While the blanket and sheets barely covered their modesty, what was revealed showed a different Nabiki from the dream, clinging to him, purring.

_Wait, she looked like that after she glowed... Um, did she glow twice?_

While Ranma was trying to figure out whether or not what he did with the catgirl version of the Mercenary Girl, said girl was currently enjoying the cuddling.

Nabiki found her mind clearer than it had been since Kuno triggered her. She was running through calculations that had normally taken her minutes and later hours, in mere seconds.

She had been up for the last hour, not wanting to wake up her new Tamer. So, she spent the time going over what he had told them yesterday.

_I can't believe my analog is like that. Maybe...maybe she lost herself while trying to keep her family afloat. Kami-sama knows that I may have as well if I lost Mother like they did._

_But her loss is my gain, I guess. After all, he was going for the better part of a day._

Her purring increased a little.

_Well, I guess I did pretty well for a Tamer. I mean, despite a few faults, this Ranma seems to be a decent guy. If he can train pokégirls to fight like he can, we'll be secure in the Leagues again._

Nabiki held her Tamer close, resting her head on his chest. In her mind, she imagined if she ever got back to his world with him, what she would do.

To be treated as a human...

To have rights...

To have freedom...

To be treated as an equal...

She made certain to remember that no matter what, she would not make the mistake her counterpart or that Nabiki's sisters did: she would stay with him.

She doubted she would be able to marry him there. She wouldn't have an identity, plus there was bound to be the same types of prejudice that pokégirls encountered here.

And of course, he would have to be a Tamer of some sorts here, which meant he would need more pokégirls for fighters.

Even if Akane and Kasumi joined him, they would still be lacking in some major areas.

But in a way, he had the ability to be the best Tamer on the planet. He was 100 human, which meant the thugs from the terrorist teams couldn't turn him into a pokégirl with illegal tech. He was a trained fighter, which meant he knew how to train his girls, instead of constantly battling them, which meant better results. And since he did turn into a 100 female with the right water temperature—assuming her nose didn't lie—then he could even have lesbian-type pokégirls in his harem—assuming he could get over the thought of doing **that** in his girl form.

She looked up to him, noticing he was now awake, and not exhibiting a reaction as he had done last night. She knew that after her first taming, and judging by her fractured memories last night, an evolution, she was going to have to hope that he understood the thoughts behind her mews. ("Are you feeling okay?")

Ranma blinked. Had he...understood her? _Maybe a side effect of whatever she did to remove the Nekoken fear?_ "Um, I guess so. Are you okay?"

("Yes, I just feel a little sore.")

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to hurt you or anything."

("That's okay, I... Wait, you can understand me?")

"Um, yeah." He shifted a bit in the bed, but never removed his arm that was cuddling her. "I guess it's because of the Nekoken." He paused, before lifting up his free hand. "I wonder if that means I got control over those ki claws?"

Both he and Nabiki could only stare as he flicked his fingers, causing the one foot long ki claws to emerge. The only difference was that unlike when others had told him of what he was like, the claws were now pure white ki.

"Cool!" was the words that echoed from them both.

As Ranma allowed the claws to receded, he found himself...lost. "Um, what do we do now?"

Nabiki smiled at him, a smile the pigtailed martial artist could literally feel the happiness come from. ("Well, I would suggest a bath before we go eat, unless you want the others to smell how ripe we are.")

Ranma laughed a little. "Well, we did have quite the workout. Um...why do you look different now?"

Nabiki blinked. ("Well, pokégirls can evolve into different forms when certain conditions are met. I guess being with you met them. And yes, this is almost always a good thing.")

He released a breath he had been holding. "Sorry, ain't been given enough information on the way things work here, so please, don't get mad if I do something stupid."

She tried to giggle, but it just came out as a choppy purr. Grabbing his hand, she led him to the small washroom that was connected to the bedroom. Hopefully, Nodoka had planned ahead and placed her in a room that was supplied to clean up cat-types.

Soon, they were cleaned, allowing Nabiki to catch another view of her new Tamer's female form. _Oh yes, he can definitely win a few psi-dykes with that body._

Soon, she was back to relaxing with him, sitting in the small furo, leaning against his chest, feeling the hot waters sooth her tired muscles.

"Nabiki?"

She turned to him, seeing his face trying to be both serious, and wanting to ask a question without sounding like a complete moron.

"Um, after we get some food, can you...well...explain where pokégirls come from? I mean, how did pokégirls come to be?"

She nodded her head, not wanting to ruin the feeling she was getting from the hot water and the male she was leaning against. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"And later, can you tell me about this Sextome you guys thought I was?"

And just like that, the Saotome Foot-in-Mouth disease strikes.

Ranma started rubbing her back as Nabiki quickly went from a contented smile to a fierce growl. "Hey, calm down, I'm sorry!"

She shook her head, forcing away the thoughts that demanded to be heard. ("I...He's a hard subject to talk about.")

Ranma lowered his head. "Guess he's a problem in this world then?"

("He is, but you aren't him.") She turned around, straddling his waist, and holding his head, forcing him to look into her eyes. ("He is a monster, known for torturing his victims, stealing whatever he wants, and taking pokégirls from their masters for no other reason than he can. He is a blight on the world, an evil that has yet to be stopped. But you...are...not...him!")

She bent over, taking his lips once again. ("I could never feel this way for a monster, a monster would never do what you did for me, treat me the way you did.")

("He may be you in this world, but that does not make you him!")

"Thanks, I...I needed that."

She nodded, laying her head on his chest. ("No one here thinks you are anything like Sextome. Never question that.")

Soon, the two left the bathroom, the mood broken, but a new closeness was formed.

* * *

"Oh, Auntie, do you think Ranma and Nabiki will be joining us for lunch?"

Nodoka smiled from her cup of tea. "Oh yes, I checked up on them a few moments ago. They were getting dressed." An impish gleam soon formed. "If anything, I think your sister might be trying to keep this one for herself."

"Like hell," growled Akane. "I want him to teach me those martial arts he knows. I could really defend the ranch properly if I could do what he does."

The other two pokégirls turned to look at her. To see Akane admit she needed to learn was a rare event, but since her ego was taking hits from barely winning the last challenges from people trying to trigger her, she knew she needed to really up her skills if she was hoping to save herself for a Tamer worthy of her.

But to see her claim another Tamer to fit her bill...that was a miracle in itself.

"That is good," stated Kimiko, surprising her youngest daughter. "I was beginning to worry that you might be trying to find a way to evolve into a psi-dyke."

"MOTHER!"

"Nothing wrong with that, child. I just want you to be happy, and if that is with Ranma, then I wish you luck."

Kasumi noticed her little sister's blush, finding it hard not to agree with her choice, as it was one Kasumi was pondering as well. She was a nineteen year old pokégirl, which meant she was already past the time where most pokégirls got Tamers. And while her analog sounded more like a Nurse Joy type, she had to admit, her counterpart's error would not be her own. Judging by how this Ranma acted, she probably would be correct in assuming that the other Kasumi saw him as a brother before she could see him as more.

Already, she could see that Akane was thinking along the same tone as she was. Last night, both had discussed if they could actually have ended up the way Ranma said they were in his world.

Akane was most upset, her analog so violent, hateful of those better than her, and not caring if her fiancé got hurt, forcing cooking on it that even a Snorlass would refuse. Akane had said, "I might just go back with him just to lay her ass out! Imagine, treating another person like that, just because you aren't accepting of your own faults."

Kasumi was more concerned with other things than vengeance on her counterpart. That Kasumi seemed to be the lone voice of support in his life. If anything, she wanted to help that Kasumi get a life of her own. She seemed to prefer to be like a Nurse Joy, so perhaps she could help her make her path in the medical field. After all, perhaps their medical technology could be made better with the technology of the pokéworld.

Neither of the mothers missed the reaction of the two girls. _Grandbabies!_

Well, some things remain constant.

Shaking her head, Akane left to get some pillows for her sister. Taming details could be dragged out later from Nabiki, as well as trying to convince Ranma to train her...and maybe more, assuming her analog didn't ruin that for her.

Kasumi returned to making their meal, as well as "preparing" some more milk for their guest. He seemed to love it so much, she almost wondered what he would do when she told him where it came from.

* * *

"So," said Soun Tendo, looking over the latest data that Dr. Mihoff, "could this be a problem?"

Dr. Mihoff leaned back in his chair, his faithful assistant taking a shower. "Well, unless we find a way to prove that two Ranma's exist, I would say it would be difficult to allow him to work to defend the Ranch. As such, we know Sextome has been incredibly active recently, which suggests Team Trauma is planning something again."

Soun rubbed his forehead. "Like we need those assholes making more waves. I swear, you think the planetary government would have done more by now." It was a catch-22 that he was in. If the United Earth Government used more funds to fight rogue terrorists like Team Trauma and the knockoffs, then that would mean cutting unproductive Ranches and gyms, such as his.

But if he could get this new Ranma certified and start bringing up the status of the Tendo Ranch, then maybe they would be safe. The boy; being a martial artist, could get results from pokégirls that most good trainers took years to do. He would protect his legacy, his family, should anything happen to him.

Should old enemies of the past come to claim revenge. _Damn you, Sextome, why did you help him?_

"Well, my research will keep this place going for a few more months, but, yes, it is likely that the UEG will cut funding before the end of the year."

The two men had been friends when Soun had gone straight, after him and Genma had turned in Happosai.

Too bad Genma did it to win favor with the old pervert when he helped him escape a few days later.

When Soun realized that his ranch was going to be closing unless he brought in more revenue, he contacted his old friend, who was in the need of some lab space in the region.

Right now, it was only the research grant money keeping the ranch afloat with their reduced stipends from the UEG.

"Soun, I know this might seem fast, but you should discuss this with Ranma. The few friends I have who even work anywhere near the sort of dimensional theories have no clue as to what brought him here. Their best guess puts it as a wormhole of some sorts, and it would have sealed up the moment he fell through. He may be stuck here forever, and if what his story suggested was true, I see him doing whatever he could to save this place."

Jack looked out the window onto the fields of the Ranch. In the early years, this place had bubbled with pokégirls from the four corners, from leagues that many Tamers aspired to conquer.

Now, the only pokégirls were Soun's two pokéwomen, and his three daughters. "Old friend, trust the boy, but don't force him. You know how badly your analog bungled up his life, trying to force his angry and bitter daughter onto him. Treat this right, and he will help you. Proving he is not Sextome to the people in charge is just as easy."

"Then you had best be there, old friend, or I shall make an ass out of myself, just like the other Soun Tendo did."

* * *

Even after Ranma had finally discovered both exactly what his fiancées had been trying to pressure him into, as well as how much of a workout said activity could give, Ranma's day had been almost non-stop.

After the meal, he had promised to train Akane, deciding not to repeat a mistake he had made, especially since the Professor and Nabiki had said she could handle it.

Both Tendo girls had wanted Ranma to disappear for a while after Nabiki began to speak in human language again, not that Ranma had minded translating her meows into Japanese.

It made him feel special.

But, they wanted some details from the cat-girl, as well as the Rosanne girl wanted to take Nabiki to the lab to run scans.

That was another bit of wood on the fire of Ranma's confidence. Apparently, no one had ever evolved a pokégirl twice in one session before.

So, he had spent the last hour being shown around the Ranch by Professor Mihoff—who kept insisting Ranma call him Jack—and Soun Tendo.

Finally, they sat in what was currently known as the Ranch Office. "So, Ranma," began Jack, "what do you think?"

Ranma scratched his head. "Well, you got plenty of places to train, it just needs some fixing up, and I can do that myself in under a day."

The two adults nodded. "Ranma, I want you to know that I've already contacted the people I know—discreetly, mind you—about your problem. Sad to say, they know of no way as of now that you can be returned to your home dimension."

As Ranma sunk into his chair, Soun decided to offer his proposal. "Son, I know this will sound odd, and perhaps even like I am trying to act like my analog...but would you consider staying here and working at the Ranch?"

Ranma blinked. When Soun had first started, he half expected the Demon Head technique, followed by him demanding that Ranma marry one of his daughters.

But a job offer? "Um...what would I be doing?"

Soun smiled, remembering that this Ranma had no clue about pokégirls, let alone pokébattles. "Well, helping me maintain this place is obvious."

Ranma nodded. He wasn't afraid of a little work. Hell, he could turn it into training for Akane as well.

"Then of course, helping take care of any pokégirls we get sent. In the heyday of my Ranch, we often received sick or injured pokégirls that were crowding up pokécenters. As such, we took care of them, helped them get better, until they could go home, or we could find them good homes."

Ranma blinked. "Um, you make them sound like pets or something."

Jack sighed. "Sadly, Ranma, that is what the female population has become. While there are those like us; who treat pokégirls with respect and care, there are just as many that treat them as slaves, weapons to be used."

Soun jumped in. "The ones brought here received the best care me and my pokégirls could offer. I always found them homes where they would be treated right, and I never sent one back to an abusive tamer."

Ranma nodded. _Well, I guess you can only do so much in a world where the wrong thing is right._ "So, I guess it's a cross between a hospital and a vet, then?"

Saying that made Ranma feel a little sick. He didn't like being treated as or treating others as a possession.

Soun nodded. "Yes, but that has slacked off lately, since..."

Soun took a deep breath. "Ranma, just as Kimiko died in your world, she died in this one, protecting me from a Widow, a spider type pokégirl. Jack, here, was able to clone her, right down to her memories. After I nearly lost her, I lost the will to pokébattle, and thus, the Ranch has fallen on hard times."

Ranma nodded. He remembered some things about cloning from those sci-fi shows he occasionally watched. Even if it was essentially still Mrs. Tendo, Mr. Tendo was still at a loss for the original.

Even in this world, the pain of loss had crippled the man.

Soon, he found Jack handing him several books. "These books will explain more about pokégirls and how they stand in current society. Please read them as quickly as you can."

Ranma finally got that there was a third thing. "You want me to take over battling for the Ranch."

Soun nodded. "As our champion, you would be able to help bring back the glory of this place, and keep us from being shut down. I know I should be doing this, son. But... I just pray you never lose a pokégirl as close to you as Kimiko was to me."

Ranma wanted to speak up, but the feelings of true sadness he could feel radiating off the Tendo patriarch was proof enough of his words. Even now, Ranma could see how the death of someone he loved had truly broken the man, so much so, that even a perfect clone of the woman wasn't enough to heal the wound.

So, if he wanted to save his new home, as well as the analogs of the people he cared about, he would have to learn to defend the Ranch.

* * *

Ranma sighed openly as he put down the fourth book and opened the fifth. In the hour since he had started, he was growing dejected about how badly this world's view of pokégirls had gotten. The books treated them more as specimens, as if the girls were merely subjects, with no real attachments.

He had learned a lot. He had covered the history of how pokégirls came to be, as well as steps towards the rights that in his opinion, they should have always had. He learned of Mao's play for power that had damaged the support the pokégirls had won towards those rights. He learned of Sukebe and his weird ambitions. He learned of all the different types of pokégirls; which to avoid, which to treat well, and which that he would have to kill on sight.

He learned of pokégirl behavior. He learned about feral pokégirls and domesticated ones. The current book he was reading concerned battling tactics, as well as type disadvantages.

By the time Akane had arrived at the arena for her first lesson, Ranma was finished with the book and staring into space. "Akane?"

"Yes, Ranma?"

"You got a lot of perverts in this world."

She smiled. His statement had just confirmed that he was the perfect person to give her pokéball to.

After their first session, the pain was making her reconsider.

* * *

Ranma sat in his assigned room, having just finished asking his Mother questions about what he would be doing, as well as some starter information on his counterpart: Ranma Sextome.

This boy had already believed his father's beliefs about what was the true purpose of pokégirls, and had left Nodoka alone. The pokéwoman had been lucky enough to find Soun Tendo before she went feral, as Genma had abandoned her, a note claiming that she had already served her purpose and was of no further use to him or the boy.

She had even given him a rundown of the misdeeds of Sextome.

Suffice to say, Ranma was soon willing to kill his analog, just for basic principles alone.

After his analog Mother left, Ranma set the books on the desk in his room and considered what he knew.

He knew he would have to train the Tendo sisters quite well, as they were the only pokégirls the dojo had that were not registered.

Well, he could get his mother, but that just felt way too wrong.

Jack had informed him that technically, Nabiki was already registered to him, as he had tamed her.

_It doesn't feel right that she's property._

_Man, I hope it never feels right; else I could end up like...him._

A knock on the door brought him out of his revelry. "Um, come in?"

Hey, someone had actually knocked on a door to the room he was in. This was a new treat for him.

He was sitting at his desk as Akane and Kasumi entered with their hands behind their backs.

Yes, he began to worry. That was because his Akane had always reached behind her back to retrieve the deadly...Mallet-sama!

Kasumi began first. "Ranma, we have decided something, and we do hope you accept."

Ranma blinked. "O...kay."

Both Akane and Kasumi shoved their hands forward, placing small red and white balls into each of his hands.

Ranma could only stare. He knew that these were pokéballs. But did that mean... "Um, does this mean you guys want me as your Tamer?"

The two girls nodded, before they jumped him.

* * *

Nabiki worked against the ropes that bound her, trying to get free.

Now, while she might not have minded Ranma becoming the Tamer for her sisters as well, as she would then always have her family with her...

The fact was that the two had tied her up and dropped her in a supply closet to make certain she didn't interfere.

_And I thought we were closer than this._

Yes, she would have to teach her sisters who the Alpha was for Ranma's pokégirls.

Well, she would as soon as she got this one knot loose.

Obviously, Akane had been practicing.

* * *

Jack smiled.

As the simulator ran, each of the Tendo girls was soundly defeating the simulated opponents.

Since he had been keeping complete records of all of Akane's challenges, there had been seven challengers for the Tendo Ranch. Each one was a one-on-one match, with the end being that the Tamers couldn't challenge the Ranch for another six months.

In the week Ranma had been training the three sisters, Jack had been keeping track and studying their development, testing their new levels when the girls felt better in the morning.

Soun looked across the desk. "Well?"

Jack's smile grew. "Take a look for yourself." He turned the monitor to face his old friend. "With the data I've gathered, on their own, your daughters are plowing through the Tamers I've seen. The last match where Akane barely won, she is now likely to finish her opponent in less than ten seconds. Nabiki would need at least three minutes, while Kasumi would need seven, and that is based solely on type differences for Kasumi's extra time requirements."

Soun nodded. "I knew the boy had a gift. But to see that he's taken them so far, so fast... It's astounding."

Jack nodded. "It's not all good news, however. I started running simulations with pokégirl data saved on the network from other Ranches. They're good and getting better, but still far from undefeatable."

"Ranma said he was going light for the moment until they built up enough for the harder stuff."

Jack had to agree. Though it was weird to see an Amachop with enough sheer speed to pull roasting chestnuts from a fire, or a Cheshire that could take an Amachop's punch and shrug it off saying it felt like a baby's tap, he had seen all happen. Even Kasumi was proving to be a powerful fighter in her own right.

Though even he could tell the Tendo sisters were a little upset that their first time with Ranma didn't generate the massive evolutions that they did for Nabiki. "Well, all seems to be progressing well."

Soun arched his fingers, trying to appear thoughtful. "Did you clear the way for Ranma to be able to be their Tamer? I doubt any challengers we get would accept Sextome's appearance, and even fewer would take his female form seriously."

Jack paused the simulation. "We'll have to wait until Sextome's next attack. I can get a conference going fast enough to prove there are two of them. In that case, it should be easy to get him the proper credentials. Until then, we should go with the Ranko Saotome cover story."

Ranma himself had proposed it. If they were worried that his resemblance to Sextome would hurt things, then he would simply have to hide as Ranko Saotome, and be one of a rare few female Tamers that ran in this league.

That was of course before Nabiki had filled him in on the fact that there were pokégirls that preferred female tamers.

This then led to her explaining to him how a female Tamer was expected to tame a pokégirl.

Jack looked towards Soun. "Did they ever get Ranma to come out of his room?"

Soun picked up his tea and took a sip. "Yes, they simply waited until his hunger got to him. Would you believe that Nabiki tricked him into trying it with them tonight? She phrased it as a challenge and he immediately accepted. Well, before he realized what the challenge actually was."

Jack had to laugh. "For his sanity, I would suggest we have the girls be the ones downstairs in the morning and shy away. He might have...questions...only they could answer."

Soun nodded, returning to his tea as they watched Akane plow through her opponent in the simulation again.

To think, his Ranch would be the only place that had a male Tamer that could keep a psi-dyke tamed.

* * *

Nodoka and Kimiko were preparing breakfast when they heard movement in the dining room. As they peeked their heads out, they saw a redheaded pigtailed girl sitting at the table, completely dressed, and staring into space.

Nodoka nodded, and proceeded to sit near her son/daughter as Kimiko went back to finishing the meal. "Son, I assume you have some questions?"

Ranma merely nodded, before turning to her Mother. She tried to start several times, but stopped, looking forward again, and then repeating. Finally, she got a question out. "Um...does what just happened make me...unmanly?"

Nodoka merely shook her head, once again cursing how her analog had acted towards this child. "No, dear. You see, no matter what, you still only desire women and will only let them touch you like that in either form, correct?"

Ranma quickly nodded.

"And besides, you don't wish to experiment with a guy in this form, do you?"

Ranma fell back, her hands in warding gestures. "GAH!"

Nodoka continued. "Then you are still a man at heart. You are what we could call a heterosexual lesbian, meaning you only like women like that in either form. Now, I know the sensations may have been different."

"Different my ass, they were...they were... Um, I can't really describe them like that."

Nodoka embraced her child. "That is the differences that make life special. In a way, you now know what the pokégirl will feel better than any male can. You have peered into a world few ever touch, and that can allow you to better satisfy and connect with the pokégirls you will be with."

Patting her on the back, Nodoka stood up. "Now, could you help us with the meal, child. Then we can get on with the day."

As they entered the kitchen, where Nodoka was certain Ranma would begin to ask some more questions now that she knew it was safe to, she had to wonder how the girls liked their...experiment.

* * *

The Tendo girls were spread out across the large bed, with Nabiki partially hanging off the side.

Kasumi tried to push herself to a sitting position, but found the energy gone. "I never thought I would say this, but damn to hell that female endurance for lasting longer than men."

Akane nodded with what energy she could. If she ever thought of using this as endurance training, she knew she would need another month or more just to get to the point where she would last without passing out. Who knew Ranma could outlast her...and her sisters...and still walk out of the room under her own power for breakfast with no sleep?

Nabiki sighed. Yes, her Tamer would definitely be able to handle any lesbian pokégirl. Of course, he might damn well kill that pokégirl though sheer exhaustion first. "Oh, the life of a pokégirl is fraught with peril."

"And pulled muscles!" interjected Akane. "I didn't know a leg could bend that way."

* * *

"Mr. Tanaka, so happy you could come by. Please, come in."

Soun Tendo had feared this day. He knew with the current step-up in Team Trauma attacks, as well as the ones of their offshoots, it was only a matter of time before a UEG inspector was sent to see which league sponsored houses, gyms, and ranches could be cut for more money.

He had hoped he would have more time to convince certain people with the help of Jack that Ranma was not Sextome.

Time was up.

"I wish to see this Tamer you have hired on. After I judge his credibility, then we will determine if your ranch meets League Standards."

"My, my. Tai, you certainly have yet to remove that pole, I see."

The man turned. "So, Jack, you work here?"

"Yes, Tai, and you know very well the trouble we have been having getting Saotome his credibility, as well as that of his sister." Jack sat down at the table, his assistant Rosie by his side. "Why, one would almost assume you have it in for us. And we both know that can't be. Any sign of impropriety and the League would have you nailed to a cross and fed to a Panthress."

For history's sake, it will be known that Tai Tanaka was what people called both a career politician and a bureaucrat. As long as it didn't hurt his chance of keeping his job, he would support it.

But revenge against two people who had made fools of him in the past by disputing several of his finding added to revenge, and even the most hardened person would occasionally bow to taking revenge, despite the cost. "I will still need to test both the Tamer's knowledge of pokégirls as well as how well he can battle with them. And should this result in failing grades..." He left that part hanging. In his mind, the ranch was already a failure.

Soun nodded. Unlike his friend, Jack, he did not wish to provoke the inspector. Walking over to the wall, he hit an intercom circuit. "Ranma, come in."

Ranma had left to explore the property with the Tendo sisters, as well as put them through more Bakusai Tenketsu training for Kasumi. Some had said a Milktit could be a tank when performing a rollout. Ranma was determined to turn Kasumi into a tank.

"Yeah, Mr. Tendo!" came the reply over the intercom, as Ranma had taken a unit with him to keep in contact.

"The Inspector is here. Could you come back and get ready for the tests?"

"Sure thing. Get some food ready, too. Man, who knew throwing boulders would work up such an appetite?"

Before Soun could respond, an explosion was heard.

The Inspector ran outside, along with Soun, Jack, Nodoka, Kimiko, and Rosie.

Before them stood a pigtailed foe they recognized by the Phoenix pokégirl standing beside him. He smiled, as he tossed nine pokéballs into the air. "Slutty Senshi, I choose your asses!"

When the light erupted from the balls and faded, it showed nine girls in fukus.

Ranma Sextome smiled as he looked upon the assembled crew. "I'm home, dear."

* * *

**These are the pokégirls of Ranma Sextome:**

Ami: ICE MAIDEN, the Frigid Pokegirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Ice   
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: vegetarian  
Role: sometimes a pet, often found working in cold environments  
Libido: Low; not usually subject to typical Feral problems, more often  
a craving that leads to distraction  
Strong Vs: Dragon, Flying, Ground, Plant, Ice  
Weak Vs: Fighting, Fire, Rock, Steel  
Attacks: Cold Snap, Heat Drain, Kick, Punch, Ice Barrier  
Enhancements: immune to nonmagical cold  
Evolves: Yuki-Onna (Edo League; orgasm), Snow Queen (mechanism unknown), Ice Princess (normal), Foxymaiden (Fox E-Medal)  
Evolves From: Nymph (Ice Crystal), Watermaiden (Ice Crystal)  
One of the last types supposedly developed by Sukebe in the War, these coldly logical females saw which way the war was going and surrendered en masse in return for certain considerations. Like the Amazonchan, there is an Ice Maiden Preserve though this is located in icebound lands far to the north. They are very much like human women in many respects, though their body temperature is far lower than a human's and they have trouble operating in high temperatures. It takes a very special Tamer to be able to engage their emotions, but those who do find Ice Maidens can become quite friendly though they never lose their cool demeanor.

Minako: NYMPH, the Evolutionary Pokegirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Normal/Magic  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: human style food, sexual fluids  
Role: found in a variety of menial jobs  
Libido: High to Very High  
Strong Vs: Psychic, Ice, any low libido Pokegirl  
Weak Vs: Dragon, Psychic, Ghost, Bug  
Attacks: Scratch, Punch, Slap, Gaze, Caress, Taunt, Cheer  
Enhancements: Ageless, Disease Resistant, Stylized Form  
Evolves: Hottits (Fire Stone), Swimslut (Water Stone), Ice Maiden (Ice Crystal), Chikotit (Leaf Stone), Flittit (Angel Stone), A-Bra (Psi Crystal), Domina (Dark Stone), Swanmaid (Bird E-Medal), Cyber-Nymph (combination of a Metal Jacket (trade item), Thunder Stone, and them being sent through a pokeball transportor)  
The Nymph is a very sexually active Pokegirl. For most humans, only high endurance, high recovery, another Nymph or a lot of extra participants will help satisfy this pokégirl type. Just like a Diva's singing, a Goth's poetry or a Damsel's scent, a Nymph's natural pheromones are part of its powers. This pokégirl is a very frequently seen pokégirl in the Sex Leagues and when two Nymphs go at it, there is an hour-long intermission. In some cases, sending a Nymph against another Nymph has been declared as a sign of instant forfeit. The trick of the Nymph is that its pheromones are incredibly effective, even through touch. Some Tamers use the Nymph's touch to excite otherwise low libido Pokégirls for taming. However, when a Nymph goes Feral, she doesn't become animalistic or destructive as some of the more violent Pokégirls. She begins emitting an even more powerful pheromone to force anyone who comes in contact with the pheromone to either pass out or become as virtually insatiable as the Nymph normally is. When evolved, most Nymphs become less insatiable, but some have been known to remain as tiring as ever.

Usagi: BUNNYGIRL, the Ditzy Pokegirl  
Type: Near Human Animorph  
Element: Normal  
Frequency: Common  
Diet: vegetarian  
Role: typically used in industries where high intelligence or strength is not required such as food preparation.  
Libido: High (Extreme)  
Strong Vs: Ghost  
Weak Vs: Fighting, dog pokégirls, bird pokégirls  
Attacks: Tackle, Kick, Leap  
Enhancements: Speed, Enhanced Hearing, Retarded Aging, Luck Factor  
Evolves: Beach Bunny (Water Stone), Play Bunny (evolves during orgasm -   
rare), Moon Bunny (Moon Stone), March Hare (rare, mechanism unknown),  
Snow Bunny (Ice Crystal), Mini-Top (abuse or witnessing excessive violence), Ingenue (evolves during stress), Cabbit (Cat E-Medal)  
Evolves From: None  
Bunnygirls are fun loving, friendly pokégirls with a scant attention span who respond well to friendly, affectionate Masters. They are popular with college students, high school boys, and certain groups. On finding a Master who actually responds well to affection, their libido tends to get a bit higher with a corresponding drop in attention span.  
The Bunnygirl is one of the more common types of pokégirl in the general market. Due to their lack of fighting potential, they are generally not found among a Tamer's harem. The typical Bunnygirl is the sole pokégirl of an owner who needs someone who can be trained to basic proficiency in a single set of skills - often Cooking or Domestic. There are even fan groups and enthusiasts such as exist for Kittens, Titmice, and Mermaids.

Rei: VIXXEN, the Fornicating Fox Pokegirl  
Type: Anthropomorph  
Element: Fire   
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: omnivore  
Role: Vixxen have been used as one of the more popular pokégirls with Tamers for centuries. They are also found in industries where the ability to Flamethrow is handy.  
Libido: High  
Strong Vs: Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel  
Weak Vs: Ground, Rock, Water  
Attacks: Flamethrow, Tackle, Wrestle, Sex Attack 1  
Enhancements: Fire Resistance, Quickness, Enhanced Hearing (x4) and Smell (x4)  
Evolves: Foxx (Fire Stone)  
Evolves From: Kitsune (Fire Stone)  
Horny as a Vixxen goes the saying, and that is the most noticeable character feature of a Vixxen. Vixxens are ready: anytime, anywhere, any conditions. They rarely understand why their Tamers are reluctant to engage in sex in some situations, and tend to be very earthy and aggressive.  
Vixxens are among the most common domesticated varieties of pokégirl but are rarely kept as pets due to their occasional lack of control and tendency to set things on fire. Vixxens are reddish furred humanoids with a slight muzzle, slender frame, and long bushy tail. Their sense of smell and hearing are quite good, and they make fair foragers.

Makoto: PEEKABU, the Electric-Mouse Pokegirl  
Type: Animorphic - Mouse  
Element: Electric  
Frequency: Uncommon (Indigo & Crimson League)  
Diet: fruits, nuts, pokechow  
Role: storm troopers (literally)  
Libido: Average to High  
Strong Vs: Electric, Flying, Steel, Water  
Weak Vs: Dragon, Ground, Plant, Rock  
Attacks: Thunder Shock, Thunder Wave, Thunder Bolt, Agility  
Enhancements: Speed  
Evolves: Ria (Thunder Stone)  
Evolves From: Pia (normal)  
Peekabu are similar to Titmice in many regards. They are good foragers, have sensitive ears and tails and are rarely over four to five feet tall. However, Peekabus have a higher pleasure threshold and DO make fair combatants.  
A Peekabu CAN be a good starting pokégirl, provided the trainer take certain precautions, such as rubber suits, rubber gloves, grounding lines, etc. or simply gaining the Peekabu's trust. Once trust is gained, the rubber materials are only required if the Peekabu loses complete control during orgasm.  
The role of the Peekabu in Sukebe's army was part of a Storm Generation force. Any army that could resist his other pokégirls would have a hard time stopping a force of nature that was generated by this task force. Magic, psychic or water pokégirls would create a cloud cover while flying pokégirls, carrying Peekabus and Joltinas, would create gale-like winds as the electric pokégirls rained lightning down on the enemy forces, who would refrain from retaliating, believing the storm to be natural. Indeed, the Storm Generation force hadn't lost a single member, even up to the point where they were eventually dissolved.

Hotaru: KITTEN, the Kitty Cat Pokegirl  
Type: Animorphic Near Human - Feline  
Element: Normal  
Frequency: Common  
Diet: omnivore, preference for fish, eggs, milk, and similar products.  
Role: frequently domesticated Pokegirl, frequent pet choice  
Libido: Average, seasonally can be High  
Strong Vs: Ghost, mouse pokégirls, bird pokégirls  
Weak Vs: Fighting, dog pokégirls  
Attacks: Scratch, Bite, Pummel, Leap, Tackle  
Enhancements: good night vision, minor psychic sensitivity, enhanced balance, speed, reflexes.  
Evolves: Catgirl (normal), Merrowl (orgasm), Pussywillow (Angel Stone & Leaf Stone), Catfish (normal; raised by a large body of water), Griffon (Bird E-Medal)  
Evolves From: None  
Kittens are the young form of Catgirl, though they can evolve to other forms instead of Catgirl in certain circumstances. These Pokégirls are most often found as a pet or a domestically inclined member of a Tamer's harem, as there Fighting styles aren't as good as with most other Pokégirls. Kittens have a wide range of personalities, though most share a common fastidiousness and a desire for creature comforts. Some are domestically inclined housecats, others are sneaky, others are violent, and most are least slightly catty.

Haruka: CUDILDO, the Lone Bone Pokegirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Ground  
Frequency: Rare  
Diet: human foods  
Role: revenge   
Libido: Normal  
Strong Vs: Electric, Fire, Poison, Rock, Steel  
Weak Vs: Flying, Ice, Plant, Water  
Attacks: Dildorang, Dildo Club, Head butt, Rage  
Enhancements: A Skull covers part of the face and head, Tough skin, 4x Human Strength  
Disadvantages: They are either single minded wanting revenge, or in deep depression.   
Evolves: Marowhack (evolves after revenge and then being Tamed by a new Tamer)  
Evolves From: Unknown, possibly anything  
Cudildo is a very mysterious pokégirl. No one is sure exactly how one is created or what they evolve from. It is speculated that a pokégirl can evolve into a Cudildo if the person they are bonded to is killed, most likely murdered. Cudildos are very easily spotted because of the skull they have covering their face and the top of their head, leaving mouth, ears and the back of the head uncovered. They also carry around a large weapon made out of bone, which is polished smooth, and is strangely enough usually carved into the shape of a dildo. It is presumed that the skull and bone the Cudildo carries around is from the corpse of their dead Tamer. Cudildo will very rarely take a new Tamer by choice unless it has taken revenge for its previous one. Beware coming in between a Cudildo and its revenge. Only after taking revenge and bonding to a new Tamer can it evolve into a Marowhack.

Michiru: PSI-DYKE, the Man-Hating Pokegirl  
Type: Humanoid  
Element: Psychic  
Frequency: Rare   
Diet: carnivorous, prefer raw freshly-killed meat  
Role: mainly found in the company of female Tamers or in the wild. Due to their inherent hostility towards males and their desire to be in control, only strong-willed female Tamers are likely to have these in their roster.  
Libido: exclusively lesbian, moderately High  
Strong Vs: Fighting, Poison, Psychic  
Weak Vs: Bug, Dark, Ghost  
Attacks: Mind Flay, Dysphoria, Confusion, Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis, Hell Claw   
Enhancements: Night vision, Skin has a special oil that allows for long periods of immersion, strong psychic abilities, high pain tolerance, functional claws.  
Evovles: Psivamp (mechanism unknown)   
Evolves From: None  
Psi-Dykes are a rare breed, especially in the wild. Their tendency is to separate things into that which can be mated with and that which is food. Everything else is a concern only in how it can be used to get either more things to mate with or more things to eat.  
Psi-Dykes hate males of any species. Their psi powers are considerable, and only the strongest willed of female Tamers have been known to keep control of a Psi-dyke. Psi-dyke have also been known to cause some dismay due to their habit of swallowing live rodents whole, though some have adopted a more civilized habit of biting the heads off before devouring their meal.

Setsuna: DEMON-GODDESS  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Steel/Magic  
Frequency: Very Rare  
Diet: as humans but able to subsist on energy drawn from power lines or sex  
Role: individual strike units  
Libido: Very Low (changes to High or Extreme when Tamed or bonded by a Tamer they trust and like)  
Strong Vs: Unknown but theory says almost all types  
Weak Vs: Unknown but theory says Water types and Ground types may have some effect  
Attacks: Mirror attack, Energy Blast, Kinetic Shield (all others vary)  
Enhancements: durability enhancement, Energy storage, Energy projection, Mana infusion, flight, minor psi-enhancement (Super telekinesis and send/receive telepath), Photographic memory and enhanced learning curve  
Evolves: Unknown  
Evolves From: mechanisms unknown but may evolve from any of the following: Megami, Demoness, Succubus, or Mechdoll.  
The Demon Goddess was produced for much the same reasons as the Neo Iczel. This has lead to something of a rivalry developing, much as in the case of Kunoichi and Cheshire.  
The Demon-Goddess's all have a key staff what they use as an energy focus in combat and can be used to keep them from going Feral if there is no time for a Taming (though most Tamers are willing to risk death or injury rather then miss a Taming) this is however not a total fix to going Feral as until they are Tamed they will act more like a Bunnygirl than the engine of destruction one would normally see.

Kiima: PHOENIX, the Ressurection Pokegirl  
Type: Near Human Animorph (Avian)  
Element: Fire/Flying  
Frequency: Extremely Rare  
Diet: pokechow, fruits, nuts  
Role: protectress, guardian  
Strong Vs: Bug, Fighting, Fire, Plant, Steel  
Weak Vs: Electric, Rock, Water  
Libido: High to Extreme  
Attacks: Ember, Flamethrower, Ignite, Firespin, Fireblast  
Enhancements: Resits all fire attacks, Flight, excellent vision  
Evolves: Firebust (battle stress)  
Evolves From: Rack (Fire Stone)  
This pokégirl was first thought as a smaller version of Moltits, but the Tamers were only half right. In actuality, she was created as a mass production type during the war. The Phoenix is about as strong as Moltits at the same level. Her crest resembles a living flame, but it is actually an illusion.

* * *

Ranma and the Tendo sisters raced as the sound of the explosions grew. They knew it had to be trouble, and the girls were tired from training.

"I'm worried," said Kasumi, as she ran as fast as she could.

Nabiki was beside her. "It must be Sextome. Who else would bother with us."

Ranma just ran, taking the front position. If it was his analog, then only Ranma stood a chance. His research on his evil twin had revealed a waste of a man, who used sheer numbers to defeat his opponent. He called back to the girls. "Protect the others, leave him to me."

The Tendo girls remained quiet. They each knew how sore a point Sextome was to their Tamer...their friend. And they had no illusions that Ranma couldn't defend himself against a pokégirl. They were more worried about their families.

They also had a fear that some lucky person might get a lucky shot on the human they called Master, Tamer, and friend.

They arrived to see a tired and beaten Kimiko and Nodoka holding back several girls in fukus.

Ranma decided they needed more breathing room. "Möko Takabisha Double!" The twin balls of confidence chi slammed into the ground close to the strange girls, forcing them all to jump back.

When she smoke cleared, Ranma stood before the party of the pokéwomen, while the Tendo sisters backed him up.

Ranma turned his head slightly. "Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, protect them. I'll handle the gate crashers!"

"Understood!' they cried, taking a defensive pattern around their family and unknown guest. They would not fail.

Sextome grew irritated. "So, you dare take my appearance!" He stood looking at Ranma.

Ranma just smirked. "Well, I figured if I could make this face look good, then obviously I could do anything."

Ranma Saotome did learn one important fact from those books, and that was that most Tamers took their masculinity very seriously. For them, it was more important than their family name. Calling them on that fact was insulting their very being.

And if anything, Ranma Saotome was very good at insulting people; it was part of the Anything Goes Style.

"You're brave, I'll give you that," said Sextome. "But I came here for the Tendo girls. Now be a good little man and hand them over, and I promise not to make it hurt too long when I kill you."

Ranma just smiled as the strange girls advanced once again. _I need to keep them back and keep them away from the others._ "Möko Takabisha Double! Möko Takabisha Double! Möko Takabisha Double!"

The six chi blasts slammed into the ground, one landing near Sextome, tossing him to the ground, as well as forcing the strange women back.

For Ranma, this was barely even dipping into his reserves. Since Saffron, he would need to launch close to thirty Möko Takabishas before he started to feel it.

Sextome stood back up, wiping his mouth at the sign of the damage that energy ball his clone had released. _He will make an excellent little dish._ "I do hope you last for a while against my Slutty Senshi."

Ranma smirked. "Unlike you, I can last a long time." Seeing the sneer of his analog, Ranma continued. "But since I doubt we are talking about the bedroom, I guess we are talking about how I can defeat all your pokégirls without breaking a sweat."

Sextome smiled. "Big talk. And by some fluke you should get past them, Kiima here will finish you off."

"I've killed a Phoenix God before, so you'll understand if I ain't too worried." He then embraced the Soul of Ice. In this battle, he couldn't let his ego get the better of him. True, it limited his attacks, but it still kept him from becoming overconfident and allowing his new family from being hurt.

Sextome's face lost all emotion. "Slutty Senshi, attack!"

The girls raced from all sides, as well as Ranma had allowed them to get with his protection of the Tendos and his mother. "Don't worry, I'll make it quick."

With that he blurred for a few seconds, before appearing back where he had begun.

The Senshi stopped as if they were placed on pause, before falling to the ground.

"Impressive," said Kiima. Seeing her Tamer looking at her, she explained. She knew how much her Master didn't like to be in the dark. "He moved quickly, and knocked them all out."

Sextome sneered, before reaching behind his back. "Well then, boy, catch!" He tossed a black pokéball, a light growing in the outside as it raced to Ranma.

Smiling, Ranma caught it, recognizing it was one of the illegal pokéballs that transformed anyone caught by them into a willing pokégirl. "Nice try, asshole. But this would only work if I had any poke-DNA." He then crushed the little ball in his hands, eliciting a gasp from the official still cowering with the Tendo girls.

"H-h-h-h-h-how could he do that?" the portly man asked.

"Simple," said Akane, "he's Ranma Saotome, and he doesn't lose."

Sextome gasped as well. That pokéball was meant to capture anyone and turn them into a full fledged pokégirl. If it didn't work... "Fool, everyone has some poke-DNA in them."

"Not me, asshole!" exclaimed Ranma. "And you know what; I'm going to prove that **you** are the lame copy."

"ENOUGH! Kiima, kill him!"

The Phoenix girl launched herself at Ranma, her body glowing with fire. "DIE!"

Ranma hopped away, barely avoiding severe burns from the punches and kicks Kiima was delivering. _Gotta be careful. I can't be certain she'd come back. But maybe..._ "What's the matter, bird girl? This little human is too much for you?"

"Enough!" screamed Kiima. "FIREBLAST!"

Ranma had counted on this, and truly did hope the attack didn't kill the analog of Kiima. "Hiryü Shöten Ha!"

The tornado formed, as the overwhelming fire from the Phoenix pokégirl clashed with the Soul of Ice. Soon, she was swept into it, battered by the winds, before her own energy had failed, and she fell...

...only to be caught by Ranma. He sat her gently to the ground, noticing how bad of a shape she was in. "Rest. You're battle is over."

Ranma turned towards his analog. "Well, anything else, asshole? Maybe you'd like to go now?"

Sextome just laughed. "You think that useless little bitch was all I had as a trump card? No one makes a fool out of a Sextome and lives."

Ranma simply placed two fingers to his neck. "Funny, I seem to be among the living? And besides, they are the ones doing all the work. I ain't seen your ass step into the fight."

Kiima, however, was wishing she wasn't alive. Not only had she failed to defeat this...male, but her Master had declared her...useless. Hadn't she proved how much she loved him, how much she was willing to do for him.

But for him to cast her aside like that...

"She's useless. I'll turn you into a pokégirl, and then she won't be needed anymore. I'll just give her away like the others."

If it could be heard, then they would have heard Kiima's heart break at that proclamation. _All this time...I was just another tool for him._ No one saw the tears that began to fall down her cheeks.

Ranma's face dimmed. "Well, I guess we know who the better man is. I treat the girls who work with me as equals. I guess you treat them like you are: disposable trash." Ranma cracked his knuckles, advancing on his analog, fighting the desire to simply vaporize this affront to his soul. "Now, you have no more girls to hide behind, coward. Time to pay for all your crimes."

"I think not." Sextome reached behind his back, pulling out some lost tech: a beam weapon.

Too bad for him, Ranma's reflexes were stronger. "Möko Takabisha!" The chi ball slammed into the hand, frying the pistol and shocking the hell out of Sextome, who collapsed to his knees in pain.

Soon, Ranma was lifting his counterpart up by his shirt, before delivering his fist to Sextome's gut, followed by a kick that sent the Team Trauma poster boy flying across the ground, impacting and skidding several meters away.

Ranma started marching towards his target again, the anger overwhelming his sense of right and wrong. He didn't see a human life before him, only a piece of trash; a reminder of what Saffron was like. He only saw a corrupt soul who would never stop, who would seek to destroy any lives he could, until someone put him down...for good. His eyes glowed with the power he was calling upon, the Nekoken rearing itself now, its desire obvious.

But, he found his progress hampered. He looked down, spotting three girls holding him in a hug, there feet dug into the ground.

"Stop, Ranma!" cried Akane.

"You're not like him; you're not a killer!" cried Kasumi.

Nabiki, who was in the middle, looked into his eyes with her own catlike eyes. "Let him live with the fear of what Team Trauma does to failures, let him live knowing he was beating, the humiliation his entire force was overcome by one man. Let him live knowing just who the better Ranma is." She buried her head in his chest, as did the other Tendo girls. "You aren't Sextome, you're Saotome."

Ranma's hands were still in a fist, but soon smoothed out to palms, before embracing the girls in a hug. Tears began to fall down his face, the glow of his eyes fading into their normal blue.

Kiima saw this, feeling her own tears. _Love. That is true love. Maybe, one day, I will have that._ She slowly turned her aching head to her Tamer, her Master. _But not with him. He can't love._ Those were her last thoughts before unconsciousness claimed her.

Soun looked to Mr. Tanaka. "Does this prove we have a fully qualified Tamer on staff and meet all requirements for full accreditation?"

Mr. Tanaka merely nodded, his full thought process still trying to come to terms that Sextome not only had a good twin, but was defeated by said twin. So, all he could do was stamp a paper quickly and hand it to Soun Tendo, proclaiming that the Tendo Ranch was still open for business.

That didn't matter to Ranma. All that mattered to him was that his soul felt cleaner after defeating Sextome. _In a way, I hope he is the one to end up as a pokégirl. Maybe then, he will find a path to understanding._

In his heart, he didn't care. The girls he cared for were safe.

In the end, that was victory enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

* * *

Mamoru Chiba laid in his cell, watching the small TV he had for entertainment in his cell. Since he had been betrayed by Sextome several months back, there had not been a single day he wasn't glad to have woken up as male, prayed he would go to sleep as male, and wish for the same to happen tomorrow.

Within Team Trauma, failure was not an option.

If you were a female operative and failed, there were no second chances.

Part of him had to smile at that. Michiru and Haruka had a strong string of successes, even acquiring him Hotaru; the pokékit, while allowing her father to appear innocent as he joined the ranks of Team Trauma.

But then they had a failure at acquiring a certain pokégirl for Team Trauma.

Never mind the fact that he and Ranma Sextome has ensured they failed.

The only surprise had been when it was Michiru who had developed into a psi-dyke. He would have bet good money that it would have been Haruka.

For males that failed, they prayed to stay male, as it was not unknown for illegal tech to be used to turn manly men into obedient pokégirls.

So, if you failed or were captured, you kept your mouth shut, and hoped to whatever god or gods you believed in that they didn't consider you a security threat.

If they did, your time with a Y-chromosome was soon to end.

If they didn't, you kept quiet and spilled nothing to the authorities, prayed they either forgot about you, or planned to use you again later.

So, no matter how much Mamoru wanted Sextome to pay, he knew what would be the price of releasing any information on his former partner and Judas.

Yes, he wanted revenge, but not at the cost of having his gender changed and being handed out to a few good men.

He had been on the giving end of those types of parties. He had no desire to ever end up on the receiving end of them.

"We interrupt this show for a special report. The famed member of Team Trauma; Ranma Sextome, has been captured."

Mamoru had to smile at that. "So, there is a God after all."

When the show went on to describe how Sextome had been apprehended, the cell block heard the maniacal laughter of Chiba.

_And apparently, God has a great sense of humor and irony._

* * *

"Hello, I am Takai Densuke, and this is the Evening News.

"As all of you are aware of, Ranma Sextome has been captured, and as anyone with a TV is aware of, the person responsible for this...is Ranma's double.

"With us today to explain this is Dr. Jack Mihoff, a famous scientist from the Americas, and the double, Ranma Saotome. Hello."

The two men nodded, though it was obvious how nervous Ranma was. He was already visualizing that he would say something that would require he get shot.

"Dr. Mihoff, we'll start with you. Can you explain this double idea?"

"Sure, Takai. This Ranma is a Ranma from a parallel reality. In his world, he grew up differently, learning how to fight. You see, his world never had a Sukebe and as such, there are no pokégirls. From what I know, most of us have an analog in this world, meaning a double who is almost us, but who has led a different life."

"So, Ranma Saotome is just another possibility of Sextome."

Ranma growled. "I ain't anything like that bastard!"

Jack calmed down Ranma, before continuing. "Just because they are both Ranma, does not make them the same. As we all know, twins look alike, but can be extremely different people. This Ranma came to our world almost two weeks ago. Instead of the Tendo Ranch, there is the Tendo Dojo; a school for the martial arts."

"I see," even though the reporter did not. "So, Mr. Saotome—"

"Call me Ranma. Calling me Mr. Saotome makes me feel like you're referring to my Pops."

"Okay then, Ranma. Can you explain how you defeated Sextome? First we have this footage of you blurring as the Slutty Senshi attack, before they fall down."

Ranma scratched the back of his head, casting a glance at the video screen across from him as it showed the short clip of him facing the fuku girls. "Well, I learned a technique that allows you to throw over a hundred punches in a second, so I adapted that to my body, so I was actually running around at that time. You only saw an afterimage."

"Afterimage?"

Jack smiled. "He was moving so fast, the camera only captured his image after he had already moved. In other words, he was going to fast for the hardware too keep constant track."

Once again, Takai nodded with no real understanding. But then again, he could always get some scientist to explain it later for the next show. "Okay, so you were moving around faster than the eye could track. Then what?"

"Well, from my time with the Tendos, I learned that pressure points weren't that different on pokégirls than on human women, so I tapped their sleep spots and sent them to sleep."

Takai blinked. "You mean you can put someone to sleep with just one touch?"

Ranma smiled. "Yep, you just need to know enough about ki and how to use it. Besides, I didn't wanna hurt the girls. Ain't their fault their Tamer is a jackass."

"But you did fight his Phoenix."

"Oh, Kiima. Well, she was a lot better in fighting than them. Her body was on fire, so I couldn't get close enough to use that pressure point. So, I had to use the Hiryü Shöten Ha, which uses opposing chi and ki fields to create a tornado fed by the opponent's own power." He scratched his head again. "Makes you your own worst enemy."

"O...kay." He clicked on the next video frame, showing Ranma catching the illegal pokéball, and crushing it. "Now, how about this? We know from police and law enforcement reports that these illegal pokéballs can turn a person into a pokégirl. Why didn't they do that for you?"

Jack stymied Ranma from speaking, and answered himself. "As I have said, Ranma is fully human, not one trace of poke-DNA in him. As such, illegal tech like that can't work on him. So, the easy out most illegal Tamers use when they are being defeated will not work on Ranma in either form."

"Either form?"

"Yes, you see, on Ranma's Earth, Jusenkyo is a cursed training ground, with pools that if you fall in, give you a cold water form based on what drowned in them."

Ranma felt cold water dropped over him, and delivered a glance promising pain the Rosie, who had snuck behind him/her. Sighing, she turned to the camera. "Spring of Drowned Girl: too too tragic tale of young girl who drown in spring 1500 years ago. Now, every time I get splashed with cold water, I look like this." Ranma then went to a smile. "Least I'm built pretty good."

Jack nodded, but did not look at Ranma, who might take that as a leer. "And we've conducted tests that confirm the transformation is complete."

Takai immediately took a large gulp of his water, before continuing. _Yes, I will definitely be doing a follow-up interview._ "Okay, next are these balls of golden blue energy."

Ranma was about to explain, when water once again fell over her, changing him back.

"Rosie, please stop doing that."

She just giggled and skipped away.

Ranma sighed, once again wondering if perhaps his father had sold him to a Kami or demon that was doing this to him. "Well, those are chi attack; my Möko Takabisha. From what the Doc here has been telling me, you've got some pokégirls who can do the same stuff. Well, a martial artist with enough training can do the same thing. I've just been trying to find a way to change it without the negative feedback."

"Negative feedback?"

"Well, they say if you keep using that emotion to power it—which for me is confidence—it soon becomes all you can feel. But being the best, I expect people say I'm probably arrogant enough as it is."

Jack just laughed as the reporter once again appeared stumped.

"Anyway, Ranma, why did you stop your assault on Sextome? I think I can safely say no one would have minded had you killed him."

Ranma's eyes narrowed. "I ain't a killer. I'd kill to protect, but he ain't a threat anymore. Let him sit in prison and fear what his friends will do to him now."

"I see. So, Mr. Saotome, what are your plans for the future at the moment?"

Ranma scratched the back of his head, playing with his pigtail soon after. "Well, we need to get those pokégirls he stole back to their Tamers. And their Tamers better be good people, or I'll knock some manners into them."

Takai blinked. "Um...okay.

"So, what will you be doing now? The reward money for capturing Sextome is quite a lot."

"So? I'll use it to improve the Ranch. These guys took me in and helped me when I arrived injured. I gotta pay them back. Besides, I promised to help the place, and I ain't a liar."

"So, you'll be working at the Tendo Ranch as its Defender?"

"Yup. And the old rules apply. If you ain't treating the girls right, we reserve the right to take them away from you. We ain't allowing some wannabe with a God-complex to go running around and making the lives of their pokégirls hell."

Jack decided to chime in. "If anyone feels we are overstepping our bounds, they should reread both current pokégirl laws as well as current pet laws. We would be well within our legal and ethical rights to do such things. Plus, these rules were approved by the current league commission. But first, we have to get the girls we recovered from Sextome back to their respective Tamers. Those without Tamers will be given their freedom, found new homes, or they may stay on the Ranch."

"Yeah," said Ranma, glad that Jack had saved him from choking on his foot again. "We're trying to contact those guys, but they can also get a hold of us at the Ranch as well."

"Thank you two. Now, any other parting comments?"

Jack smiled. "Well, just that we here at the Tendo Ranch will definitely be turning heads for a while, so don't lose faith in us."

Ranma just sighed. "I apologize in advance for anyone I unintentionally offend, unless they're evil and perverts."

A knee tastes better with a light butter sauce.

* * *

Mamoru had to smile at those comments. He knew he wasn't likely to get his Slutty Senshi back for a while, but at least that bastard Sextome no longer had them as well.

As he spotted the cell across from him being prepped, he could only guess who was going to end up there.

Yes, today was a good day.

* * *

Keitaro Urashima made his way to the vid-phone, the incessant beeping interrupting his sleep. It had only been two weeks since his pokégirls were stolen by Sextome, and only now was he finally able to leave bed to get ready to search for them.

But first...the phone. "Hello?"

On the screen appeared a Cheshire. "Hello, are you Keitaro Urashima?"

He blinked. "Yeah?"

"Well, we—"

"SEMPAI!"

She was cut off as a Dominatrix pokékit pushed the catgirl aside.

"Sh-Shinobu!"

"Don't worry, Sempai. We're all fine. Just come and get us and I'll make certain the girls stay in shape!"

"Hey, is that Keitaro?"

The head of a fox-girl could be seen poking her head in.

"Mitsune! Get back to doing those leg lifts!" She turned back to the vid-screen. "We'll be waiting, Sempai!" With that, the blue haired pokékit left, yelling along the way.

The Cheshire sat herself back into her chair. "For the love of all that may be holy, come get them, or at the very least, tell me where to dump her off."

Keitaro nodded, informing her he would be on the first available train to the Tendo Ranch to pick up his pokégirls. He knew how hard Shinobu could be on new people, as even though the Dominatrix was still a pokékit for a few more months, she was very dominant in all things.

_Man, I wonder if she could be nicer like Naru or Motoko? They are always so quiet._

Like the man said, the same but different...way different.

* * *

Keiichi Morisato boarded the train for Nerima, to get his pokégirls back. True, some of them were pains on occasion.

But he couldn't imagine his life without Belldandy, Peorth, or Hild's cooking. Marller, Urd, and Skuld were always handfuls, but he loved them just the same.

As he sat down, he caught sight of a newspaper that had the two Ranmas on the cover.

"Never thought I'd be saying this; but thank the Heavens for Ranma."

Across from him on the train, he spotted an older man sitting next to a guy with somewhat spiky hair, and decided to listen in to their conversation.

"Remember, Tenchi. When we get the girls back, you will all have to double...no, triple, your training. You will be made better for this."

"Yes, Grandfather."

Keiichi just blinked. _Looks like I'm not the only one here getting his girls back from Saotome._

If he had looked over in the seat next to him, he would have seen a guy rewinding his SDAT player, and rubbing his ankle where a warm-water penguin had been pecking him this morning. _So much for the peace and quiet. Now I get to hear from Asuka how I failed to protect her from Sextome._

_Maybe I'll just leave her with them. I mean, Rei always treats me nice, Maya is so quiet, and as pokéwomen go, Misato and Ritsuko aren't that bad._

Yes, amazing the types of people you can meet on the train.

* * *

The Senshi had gathered in a small corner of the Battle Gym, looking out upon the dozens of pokégirls they had helped capture.

Not that they had wanted to. They were basically good, but when you have an evil Tamer, people tend not to make the distinction. It was a standard argument used by those who sought to remove what little civil rights a pokégirl did have. If you did bad things because of a bad Tamer, they blamed the pokégirl first for doing such things. But if a pokégirl refused, then these same people saw that individualism as a threat to be removed by any means necessary.

Sometimes, that included a taming cycle at such a high level, even domestic pokégirls were lucky to remember their own names afterwards.

So, they stayed near the corner, trying not to entice any other pokégirl into a fight, but also trying to not look too weak to invite a fight.

The youngest; a pokékit named Hotaru, was behind them, as the others formed a circle around her. She had been the youngest of the group, and the last besides Michiru and Hotaru, and even though they all protected the little girl like they would a sister, it was more so to Michiru and Haruka.

It had been the worst day in their lives when Sextome told Hotaru that is was actually Michiru and Haruka who had forced her threshold. The look of hurt and betrayal in her eyes broke the hearts of the former Team Trauma members. The two were seen as outcasts, even in their new group, despite the fate that had befallen them.

But that had changed shortly after they had been reassigned to Sextome after Chiba's...failure.

It had been Usagi who had found out why neither Master had used sex to tame Hotaru.

Every time Sextome or Chiba would get the urge, Haruka or Michiru would take her place.

For the two neo pokégirls who were originally lesbians, and now for the one whose very body detested males, it was the ultimate humiliation...and the only punishment they felt they deserved for their past misdeeds.

The males had stripped them of humanity, of rights, and finally the choice to say no. If they refused, then Hotaru would get tamed.

So, for her, they took the hit.

When Usagi had informed the others, they had arrived in time to see Sextome leave the room, heading off to enjoy the comfort of his faithful Phoenix.

Inside the room, there was no need to guess what had happened, you just knew. Both pokégirls were still on the bed, tears still coming down their now bruised faces.

And when they had explained why they were allowing it to happen...

A new bond was formed, and it was no longer just the two protecting Hotaru.

But now, they were all alone. Sextome was defeated and gone, their service to Team Trauma ended for the moment, and their future uncertain.

Would they be split up?

Would they be locked up?

"Oh my, I'm sorry for the wait."

The looked at the pokégirl who was before them.

Kasumi just smiled, opening the cart she had pushed before her. She pulled out blankets, cushions, and finally meals for the Senshi.

It was then the group looked out upon the rest of the pokégirls in the gym. All had the same amenities they now were given, and some places were empty where pokégirls had been picked up.

"Sorry it took so long, but the meal service came at the same time as the supply van. It was so nice of the League to send us this stuff. It really saved on the preparation time for the meals."

The Senshi looked at their plates, now sitting on soft cushions and covered in blankets. They were full, hot meals. Unlike living with Sextome, these meals weren't going to be stolen from them, tampered with for punishment, or cut back because they failed in some way.

So, they dug in.

"Excuse me," asked Setsuna, "but do you know what's going to happen to us? We don't have an original Master who is not currently inside prison." She left off the part that some of their previous Masters were now pokégirls.

Kasumi smiled. "Well, that is up to you. Master said when you decide, you can inform him and he'll help you as best he can."

"HUH?"

Kasumi blinked. "Well, you can choose to walk away from the Ranch free, stay here as free pokégirls, or even join Master's group. He really is a nice and caring Master, even when he's female." She turned to the side, mumbling. "I'll be damned if I try that with him again, though. Damn hip is still bothering me."

The girls looked at her with confusion, so she went over to the wall screen beside them, and brought up the interview that had recently been shown on television.

"Woah," was the general consensus.

"So," asked Usagi, "he is a boy who turns into a girl?"

"Oh, yes," said Kasumi, who took a seat along with the girls and ate a salad. "But be careful if you try Master in his female form for taming. He is...durable."

"Durable?" asked Haruka.

Kasumi smiled. "Well, he did outlast three pokégirls, and was the only one who walked out from the room under their own power." She turned to Michiru. "I would recommend working on your endurance, or perhaps having the others go first to tire him out some."

"You've got to be kidding!" exclaimed Makoto.

Kasumi shook her head. "Check the video files for his room two nights ago. Nine hours, and **we** were the ones that had to be treated for dehydration and extreme exhaustion."

"What about pokékits like Hotaru?" asked Ami.

"Oh, I don't believe he's ever had to deal with a pokékit before. I had better inform him. Now, they just require cuddling for about thirty minutes, correct?"

Hotaru nodded as Kasumi got up, smoothing out her outfit. "Well, I had better go inform him about what is necessary for pokékits. Enjoy your meal."

As she left, the girls finished their meals and went once again to the monitor, bringing up a split screen. One showed him in his male form with the three Tendo sisters, while the other showed his one adventure as all female with the girls.

"Well, he is...better with techniques...than Sextome." Minako wiped her mouth.

"And we know she is a natural redhead," imparted Michiru.

Suffice to say, they missed the remaining pokégirls leaving with their Masters. But two certain pokégirls were wondering if Ranma's female form was reacting to the Milktit milk like other pokégirls.

* * *

Kiima slowly felt reality return to her, as well as the pain associated with it. There wasn't a single part of her not in pain, and she could swear her hair felt bruised as well.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, wondering what the hell had happened to bring her to such pain. _Did I displease Master?_ Then she saw the worried face of Ranma. "M...master?"

Ranma sighed. "Nope, I ain't ugly enough."

Kiima would have growled if she had the energy. "So then what do you want, copy?"

Ranma brought a glass towards her, a straw in it. "Well, I wanted to make certain I didn't hurt you too bad. Here, drink this; it'll help you heal better. The Professor said not too much, since you're lying on your chest. He said it was some result to a pokégirl other than healing. Can't really say why, though, I've drunk gallons of the stuff and my chest doesn't hurt."

Kiima blinked. Was this person that clueless? "Milktit milk causes females to lactate."

"So you mean it'll make you have to go to the bathroom real bad. Okay, well I guess I'm used to it then after all that cooking the tomboy made making me go constantly."

"Lactate, not laxative!" _Well, he is definitely not Sextome._ "It means your breasts will swell slightly and produce milk, at least for females anyway."

She then got to see the pleasant sight of the man before her falling down off his seat, spilling the milk all over himself, and his hands up in warding gestures, before he took off running around, screaming that he didn't want to be leaking.

She assumed she had a head injury since she could have swore his hair was red now, his voice higher, and she could have swore he now had bulges in his chest that were common on females.

"Calm down, Ranma," said a guy in a lab coat. "If that was going to happen to your female form, it would have happened by now. It is most likely a result of you being one hundred percent human."

"Why are you a female now?" asked Kiima, straining to not jump to the conclusion that maybe she was in hell, or having a strange nightmare.

Signing, Ranma asked the Professor to get her some hot water, while he sat down and explained the edited version of his life, his arrival, and his curse.

Now back to male after demonstrating the curse a few times, he looked at the injured pokégirl. "Any questions?"

She just continued to blink. If she hadn't known from Professor Mihoff that she did not have any cranial trauma, she would assume she was delusional. "So, what happens to me now?"

Ranma just shrugged. "No clue, that's up to you. You can stay here or head out on your own. The choice is up to you. Kami-sama knows I ain't gonna force you to do anything except be good while you're here."

"So...what? Does that mean either I'm your pokégirl or out on my own?"

"Nope," he shook his head. "You can stay here at the Ranch, but you just gotta follow the rules like everyone else."

"Ranma," interrupted Jack. "Nabiki said she needed to see you about something."

He nodded, before turning back to Kiima. "Take care and get well soon."

As the door shut behind him, Jack looked at the clock. "I give him half an hour."

"Half an hour for what?" asked Kiima.

"It'll be that long before he even thinks of asking where Milktit milk comes from."

She could only blink. "He is that clueless?"

"I prefer to refer to it as innocence and lack of information. His world is a little bit...repressed...on the issues of sex." _Of course, it also helps to have an overanxious tomboy beat you every time anything sexual comes up._

* * *

"Damn," muttered Ranma as he went over the files Nabiki had gotten for him. "So they don't have anywhere to go, huh?"

She nodded, sitting in her chair with the computer terminal behind her. "The system doesn't have a clue why Mamoru Chiba assembled them, but we can safely assume when he got locked up, Sextome took them for his own. Family connections are hard to trace due to protection programs to hide victims. Some that we don't have to worry about tracing are Makoto: whose parents died when she was four, Hotaru: whose father is believed to be working for Team Trauma, and Setsuna: who appears to have no family records that I can find."

He nodded. "And the others?"

"Well, Ami has a Nurse Joy for a mother, but she could be anywhere. Minako's parents are currently in the Blue League—what you called Great Britain—doing some work. Usagi's family went underground. Rei's worked for a shrine, but they disappeared into hiding as well. And for Haruka and Michiru...I doubt their families would even claim them. Apparently there were some warrants out for them since they were operatives of Team Trauma."

Ranma just blinked. "So they hire pokégirls?"

Nabiki shook her head. "Nope. Some girls who don't go through threshold keep a human female appearance. But in Team Trauma, if they fail..."

"They get turned into pokégirls."

"Yep. From what intelligence the law enforcement has been able to gather, they usually have their full minds left intact. Adds to the punishment. They say they even do that to certain males."

Ranma gulped. "Glad Sextome's little ball didn't turn me into one."

"So are the rest of us. That was a pretty big chance you took catching it."

He smiled. "Well, I figured if it needed poke-DNA, then I'd be safe. I was half tempted to bat it back to him."

She began to rub the bridge of her nose. "Great, that's all you need; a female Ranma to have to tame."

Ranma became green as the image appeared in his mind. "Don't ever say that again."

She giggled. "As long as you keep it quiet that I helped you with this." Seeing his confused expression, she explained herself. "Pokégirls aren't supposed to be smart enough to use a computer like I can. After all, if a slave is smart, they might rebel."

"Right, so keep the intelligence quiet."

"Exactly."

He returned to looking over the files.

She had to ask him. "So, are you planning on letting them join you if they ask?"

He nodded. "Well, it ain't like they got somewhere better to go. If Sextome kept the Senshi, then his higher ups must have also bought into whatever reason this Mamoru used to get them. And as for Kiima, I doubt she'd ever had anyone other than Sextome. Besides, you told me what awaits a free pokégirl on the outside; it ain't like they have a lot of choices here."

She had to nod. Even she wasn't angry enough with them to do that. She had heard her fair share of horror stories about mistreated pokégirls, abandonment, and what could happen to those without Tamers.

She wouldn't wish that fate on anyone.

_And I was so getting used to the nightly taming sessions._ "Well, if they want it, I'll have to make a schedule for taming. I wouldn't be a good Alpha otherwise."

She stood up from her chair, walking over to his seat, taking the files from him to sit on a nearby table, and sat in his lap, her arms around him. "And since I might have to share you soon with another ten girls, I would like some special taming time for myself." With that, she delivered a kiss that nearly knocked his pigtail straight.

Sometimes, it was good to be the Good Guy.

* * *

Mamoru kept laughing as they placed the bandaged Ranma Sextome in the cell across from his own. As the guards left, he decided to tease the new arrival. "So the great Ranma Sextome has finally fallen; to a mere human no less. Why, the Gods must doth weep at such a travesty, or doth they be laughing their collective asses off."

"Such the hell up, Tux-boy," Sextome growled. "When I get out of here, I'm gonna turn his ass into a Tigress."

"Yeah, if he had any poké-DNA, you might have a shot. But this guy is you from another reality, so ain't a chance in hell. But don't trust me and try it. I'm certain when he makes you a Tigress, you'll find a nice Master to tame you."

"Go to hell!" cried out the bandaged man, before wincing and holding his sides. "Ain't a chance in hell that guy's human."

Mamoru shrugged. "Keep saying that. If it'll help, maybe the leaders will even buy it." His voice quieted down. "But I'm sure they'll see you as a larger threat than me. And you know how they...silence...large threats."

Sextome ignored him, lying back on his cot. He wasn't too worried. He knew he wouldn't be here for too much longer.

After all, unlike Chiba, **he** had a backup in case he was ever caught.

He just had to wait, for the Terrible Trio to finish off the copy, and then come get him.

* * *

Ranma, Nabiki, and Hotaru were walking back from a local store. Since Tanaka had approved them again in the league, they had received their full stipends again, which meant tons of food.

Unfortunately, that did not include the spices to prepare that food.

So, they were coming back from the store with two bags full of spices, each in the backpack Ranma had on. "Well, I hope we got everything Kasumi wanted." Nabiki then turned to Ranma. "Really, Ranma, where did you think all that milk was coming from?"

He just shook his head. "Man, I really don't know much, do I?"

Ranma recalled how he had learned. One moment, he was walking into the kitchen to talk to Kasumi about her training, when he noticed that she was...refilling...the milk pitcher.

_"Hello, Ranma. I'm just refilling the mi... Oh my, he passed out. I wonder where all that blood came from?"_

Hotaru giggled as she held his hand. She had to admit, she really did like this Ranma. When she was near Sextome, she only felt fear, hatred, depression for her life turning out like that.

When she was near Ranma, she felt happy, confident things would only get better, and a peace she had rarely known.

Plus... "Nabiki, is it true you were just a kitten a few weeks ago?"

Nabiki nodded. "Yep, this stud made me evolve twice in one taming session."

She had said that more for the crowd watching them than confirming for Hotaru. It never hurt to rub it in to local pokégirls that you had a superior trainer than they did. If nothing else, other trainers would start seeing Ranma as a premiere pokégirl master, and start coming to the Ranch to be trained by him. In a way, it might start a revolution in the male mind, and increase pokégirl rights in a way that those controlling farts in the dark cities—cities known for the abusiveness of pokégirls—had never prepared for.

Hotaru was giddy for a different reason. She knew it was only a matter of time before she changed from a pokékit to a pokégirl. "Do you think when my first taming comes; he can evolve me like that?"

Nabiki bent down, looking into the innocent eyes of the kitten. "Not certain, but you've got to admit, it'll be really fun for you when he tries."

The two cat-types giggled as Ranma glowed red from embarrassment.

Suddenly, he grabbed both cat-girls, hopping back, and avoiding several knives that impacted where he had been standing.

"So, the enemy has a modicum of talent in running away."

The three turned to look on top of a roof, where three masked men were standing.

The first spoke, wearing a white outfit with a duck mask. "You have offended the honor of Team Trauma!"

The second spoke, wearing a blue outfit with a blue mask with lightning patterns drawn on it. "Thou has dared stand against those who are the chosen of the Gods."

The third spoke, wearing a black outfit with a pig mask. "And for such an offense, we shall carry out your sentence of guilty."

The three then spoke as one. "For the sentence is death, to be carried out by the Terrible Trio!"

"Terrible Pig!" He then struck a sentai pose.

"Terrible Thunder!" He followed in a similar pose.

"Terrible Duck!" He finished out the pose, trying to make it look impressive.

Nabiki and Hotaru backed up, fearful of what these men could do. Anyone who hadn't been isolated in a cave at the bottom of the sea in the middle of the ocean had heard of the Terrible Trio, ruthless assassins of Sextome.

Ranma, however, was pounding the ground, laughing. "Oh, God...stop...man...too funny!"

"How dare you mock those of us truly chosen by the Gods!"

Ranma sat up, dusting himself off. "Oh, shut the fuck up, Kuno."

The Trio stopped. "We do not know this Kuno you speak of."

Ranma just smirked. "Duck-boy is Mousse. The True Blunder is Tatewaki Kuno. And little P-chan over there is Ryoga Hibiki."

The Trio backed up a bit. "No, we are not those people."

"Please!" exclaimed Ranma. "Those guys attack me all the time in my world. You think some dumb ass masks and lame poses will make me forget your voices. Now, get down here so I can kick your asses."

"Enough of the foul cur's lies about who we are! Let us end him!" With that, Terrible Thunder threw out a lone pokéball. Terrible Duck threw out three, and Terrible Pig threw out one.

* * *

**The pokégirls of the Terrible Trio are: **

Shampoo: AMAZONWU, the Weapon-Using Pokegirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Fighting  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: human style foods, heavy on rice  
Role: warriors, bodyguards  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel  
Weak Vs: Flying, Psychic  
Attacks: Weapon Use, Distance Attack, Chi Blast, Parry  
Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Agility, Endurance  
Evolves: Herowu (normal)  
Evolves From: TyAmazon (battle stress; special)  
A cousin of the Amazonlee, Amazonchan, and Amazonkapoeraa. While the lee specializes in kicks and footwork, the chan specializes in punches and strength, and the kapoeraa specializes in tumbles and acrobatics, the wu specializes in the use of a single weapon. Most often this is a sword, although some Amazonwus are beginning to choose more esoteric weapons to try and distinguish themselves from other sword-fighting pokégirls. Like the chan, lee, and kapoeraa, Amazonwus also have an odd dietary problem. In the case of the wu (not to be confused with the Wu) this is a fondness for coffee. When a wu gets coffee it tends to mellow them out instead of giving a caffeine buzz, the more coffee the more mellow until a torpor is achieved.

LingLing and LungLung: TYAMAZON, the Martial Artist Apprentice Pokegirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Fighting  
Frequency: Rare (Uncommon in Edo League)  
Diet: any human style food, with vegetarian tendencies  
Role: a Tyamazon's purpose is to fight. It will be at some tournament or at a martial arts dojo.  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel  
Weak Vs: Flying, Psychic  
Attacks: Pummel, Punch, Kick, Chi Blast, Super Jump, Tackle  
Enhancements: Fast learner at combat styles and over human speed, strength and endurance.  
Evolves: Amazonchan (battle stress; special), Amazonlee (battle stress; special), Amazonkapoeraa (battle stress; special), Amazonwu (battle stress; special) (depends on their training)  
Evolves From: None  
The Tyamazon is a rare Fighting-type pokégirl, their only purpose in life is to become stronger and learn all the martial arts she can.  
Often found at dojos through the different leagues of the world, not as teachers but as students, once a Tyamazon has learned all that she could, she will move to a different location to start her training anew. The potential of a Tyamazon is that, depending in what training they had, they can evolve into an Amazonchan, an Amazonlee, an Amazonkapoeraa, or an Amazonwu. Once they evolve, they stop thinking as a Tyamazon (meaning that they stop the intense quest in learning martial arts) since they consider that they have stopped being an apprentice.  
Usually, it depends on where the Tyamazon had been living to what type she will evolve. If in the Edo League, a Tyamazon usually evolves into a Amazonlee or an Amazonchan, and sometimes into an Amazonwu, but never into an Amazonkapoeraa. But in the southern continents, a Tyamazon has more chances of evolving into a Amazonkapoeraa than an Amazonchan, Amazonlee, or Amazonwu. Usually, the evolution of a Tyamazon happens after a battle (if the Tyamazon won).  
When in a Tamer's Harem, a Tyamazon will try to learn as much as she can from each fight that she has, and will eventually evolve in time.

Ukyo: NINJANEZUMI, the Ninja Rat Pokegirl  
Type: Animorphic - Mouse/Rat  
Element: Fighting/Dark  
Frequency: Very Uncommon (Gold League), Rare (Edo League), Very Rare - Unknown (Other Leagues)  
Diet: cheese, nuts, fruits  
Role: covert operations, subterfuge, commonly used by criminal elements  
Libido: Above Average (High with favored master)  
Strong Vs: Normal, Rock  
Weak Vs: Cat-types, Snake-types, Elemental  
Attacks: Kick, Tackle, Bite, Claw, Sword Dance, Sword Strike, Agility, "Behold the Power of Cheese"  
Enhancements: Good Night-vision, Extremely High Auditory Range, Decent Speed, knowledgeable in sword usage  
Disadvantages: Low Endurance, extremely afraid of cat-types (especially Cheetits!)  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Titmouse (Proper mechanism unknown, but Dark Stone seems to work)   
Ninjanezumis are mouse-types, covered with short but thick pinkish/purple fur, having a slight muzzle, large rounded ears, a long thin tail, and HUGE breasts, about DD to E.  
The ears of a Nezumininja are VERY sensitive to any from of sound wave. They are about four and a half feet in height, great flexibility, and are not very strong.  
They are a naturally secretive and unfriendly type of pokégirl, which is especially eccentric, considering they are mouse pokégirls. They rarely make noise, and when they do, they only do so one spoken to by their Tamer. They are VERY loyal to their Tamers, and do their tasks with high efficiency, completing the task almost every time and in record time.  
Ninjanezumis were thought to have been made by Sukebe to be his ultimate assassins. Cunning, swift, and deadly...  
However, they are thought to have tried to assassinate Sukebe of their own accord... The reasons, and if this story has any truth to it, is unknown to this day... But this also leads to the idea that Sukebe created more cat pokégirls as a way to say, "thanks" to his traitors. Ninjanezumis are incredibly skilled combatants, but, like most mouse pokégirls, they have a special disadvantage against cats and are easily startled/intimidated by the feline pokégirls, especially Cheetits! Ninjanezumi are often employed by gangs and members of the underworld, as they are very quiet and reliable to do more 'underhanded' tasks then most pokégirls in general.

Kodachi: DOMINA, the Aggressive Pokegirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Plant/Poison (leather is NOT a valid element)  
Frequency: Uncommon   
Diet: human style food, heavy on meat  
Role: frequently domesticated pokégirl, often used to discipline/oversee other pokégirls. Also commonly used by criminal elements.  
Libido: High  
Strong Vs: Tomboys, Ingenue, non elementals  
Weak Vs: Psychic, elementals  
Attacks: Rose Whip, Call Me Queen, Poison Lash, Dominate, Sex Attacks 1 & 3  
Enhancements: Toughness, Hypnotic Gaze/Voice, Healing Factor  
Evolves: Dominatrix (normal), DragonQueen (Dragon E-Medal)  
Evolves From: Nymph (Dark Stone)  
Dominas are difficult to control and not recommended for beginning  
Tamers. They have some minor psychic talents, mainly their ability to use a gaze/voice attack called Dominate. Their Rose Whip technique is a layered ability, forming a whip-like tendril out of a common plant, which they can then use for a variety of attacks. There are breeds with a natural resistance to the attacks of Domina and Dominatrix, such as the various cat-types and armored varieties like Valkyrie. Others are actually more susceptible, such as Ingenue and Tomboy. Domina and Dominatrix enjoy pain, and are fond of violence. Which makes them both difficult to discipline and excellent fighters.

* * *

Ranma was stunned, and growing angrier. Not only was what he was now seeing blowing his mind, but he felt the Nekoken clawing its way out again.

Kuno was using his own sister as a pokégirl. Ranma had always known Kuno was a few screws loose. But to be using his sister like that... Even Kodachi didn't deserve that.

Then there was Mousse. He had Shampoo, and two young pokékits that Ranma recognized as Ling Ling and Lung Lung.

And then there was Ryoga...who was using Ukyo as his pokégirl.

"Now," cried out Mousse/Terrible Duck, "attack and finish off the foul interloper who messes with Team Trauma!"

Ranma just blurred before the pokégirls and pokékits could even move the first foot down in their charge. Hearing a thumping sound, they turned around to see the unmasked faces of their Tamers and they lay bloody and beaten on the ground.

Beside them, was the target they had just about attacked, on all fours, his eyes glowing an eerie red, the backpack still on his shoulders.

The girls felt a breeze as a cat-girl ran past them, glomping onto the feral man. "Ranma, remember, you aren't a killer! They can't harm you now, or anyone else!"

Hotaru walked up to Ranma. Nabiki had told her of this before, and Hotaru had seen this side of Ranma when she watched the part of the battle she had been rendered unconscious for. _Is this the dark side that they keep under control? Is this the beast she asked me to help with, to keep from fully emerging?_ She hugged him as well. "Please come back to normal, Ranma."

The eyes remained red as he growled. The urge was still to kill those who would harm the friends. It still felt the need to eliminate those males that had presumed to be superior to it.

But the mates...they wanted him to be...him.

Sighing, the eyes returned to their original blue. Slowly, he stood onto his two feet, his urges to kill fading. He looked first at the three analogs of his rivals, before casting a look at the analogs of his fiancées. Sighing, he reached over the three bodies of his former assassins, blurring his hands as he emptied them of anything hidden, including pokéballs. But unlike Sextome, the only ones they had belonged to the girls they had just used.

"Listen, can you girls come with us. I gotta drop these losers at the jail, and then we can head home and get you guys a decent meal."

The pokégirls had no real loyalty to their owners. At one point, they had belonged to Ranma Sextome, but he had dumped them on the Terrible Trio when he acquired the Slutty Senshi.

But they knew the difference between their target and the bastard who had used and then discarded them.

So they followed. After all, without their Tamers to give them new directions, they were supposed to obey a male still awake.

Got to love Team Trauma training that actually paid to listen to.

* * *

In a cell at a high security prison, Mamoru smiled. He didn't know why, but he knew he was about to have a new reason to mess with Sextome's head. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

* * *

Mamoru Chiba was having a very good week.

"I repeat; the Terrible Trio was turned in several hours ago by Ranma Saotome. You might remember that this man also defeated the infamous Ranma Sextome. Sources have informed Channel 6 news that they will be treated and placed within Browwood Maximum Security Prison."

Chiba turned to face the fuming face of the prisoner in the cell across from him. "Man, I do hope they hadn't been planning to bust you out, Sextome."

While on the outside he was enjoying Sextome's cursing, as he still hadn't healed up enough to offer anymore than that, inside he was beginning to get fearful.

The truth was that having both the Trio and Sextome here was putting unwanted attention on him in general. Maybe they would have conducted an infiltration to...remove...Sextome as a threat, while ignoring him. After all, so much time had passed, any information he might have had would have long since become obsolete. Bases moved, identities changed, and plans were already completed or changed.

But with so many Team Trauma operatives here, who was to say they might not go for a full sweep and eliminate them all. After all, all five of them would make a great starter set for an up-in-coming operative.

Or worse, the prize handed to a leader. He had no doubt Genma would gleefully hand over his neo-daughter to another leader to further cement his power within the organization—unless the fat bastard was one of those people sick enough to actually desire to tame a relative.

He went back to his bunk, laying down, and hoping that his luck held true for a few more days. If they were going to either try and extract the group or convert them to pokégirls, then they would do it relatively soon.

* * *

In a lab long forgot by Mamoru Chiba, a door busted open, as a small pink haired girl ran for her life. Normally, for one who had spent her entire life inside the long abandoned lab, the outside world would have been viewed with some awe or fear.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!" cried a woman, as she blasted the door the little pokégirl had run from.

Seeing that said door was about to hit her, the little girl used a Shadow Teleport to move away from it, and one again resumed running.

From the smoldering ruins of the lab entrance, a woman stepped through, wearing a black outfit the complemented her current mission. Her hair was pink as well, matching that in color of the little girl who had run away, even to the point of her red eyes.

Smiling, she started stalking off in the direction that she sensed the little target running in, her mission clear: eliminate the little tramp for escaping.

Oh yes, she knew she would enjoy this hunt.

* * *

This shows the last girls from the SM universe. Take a guess who is who.

Older Usa: DARK LADY, the Seething Bitch Pokégirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Magic

Frequency: Rare

Diet: human foods

Role: murderess, combat

Libido: Low (High with Tamers who can control them)

Strong Vs: Magic, Normal, Psychic, celestial pokégirls (Angels, Megami, etc)

Weak Vs: Fighting, Dark, Dragon

Attacks: Reflect, Absorb, Burst, Energy Blade, Aura Barrier, Mystic Bolt, Power Bolt, Teleport

Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x3), Magical Levitation, Darkvision

Evolves: None

Evolves From: Dark Elf (Moon Stone)

Dark Ladies are evolved from Dark Elves when brought into contact with a Moon Stone. They stand taller than their previous form, usually an inch or two over five and a half feet tall. Their breasts are generous but not huge, a modest C-cup, and are quite firm, with sensitive nipples. Their nails are always painted and well-manicured/pedicured, even after marching about the wilderness for days on end. Dark Ladies always prefer to have long hair, and will never cut it unless it's in danger of dragging on the ground. Even then, they'd rather braid it or style it to raise it just enough that it doesn't quite reach the ground. They are very vain about their hair and will go to great lengths to care for it and enhance it. A Dark Lady will always try to dress in an outfit that is provocative and arousing without looking slutty, such as dresses with long slits to show off her legs, or low-cut tops that show off the upper portions of her breasts.

Despite their allure, Dark Ladies are not often found in Harems. This is because, although they are very beautiful, they are consumed with intense rage. They seem to have nothing but fiery hatred for everyone and everything, with a special place being reserved in their dark hearts for pokégirls of a celestial nature, such as Angels, Megamis, and Megami-samas. The best known example of this was when a kindly Angel rescued a Dark Lady, not knowing what type of pokégirl she was, from drowning and took her back to her Tamer to nurse the half-dead Dark Lady back to health. When the Dark Lady awoke to seeing an Angel watching over her and tending to her, she immediately flew into a screaming fit of rage and attacked her rescuer, killing the poor Angel, who didn't even have a chance to defend herself, and slaughtered a third of the Tamer's Harem, who were shocked into inaction, before being brought down.

Dark Ladies are not subtle combatants. They don't have the patience or inclination for subterfuge and much prefer open confrontations. They usually use their Magical Levitation enhancement to remain away from any sort of physical fighting, and hide behind magical defenses such as Aura Barrier while they rain down Mystic Bolts and Power Bolts, along with taunts. When the fighting does get physical, they use Energy Blade until they can get more distance between themselves and their opponent, and if worse comes to worst, they Teleport away, although they are loathe to quit a battle, and have an annoying tendency to return for rematches at the least convenient times. During battles, Dark Ladies verbally as well as magically assault their foes, mocking things they believe in, telling them how weak and pathetic they are, and how she will torment their surviving friends/lovers/pokégirls.

Dark Ladies are not fools however, and their anger is calculated. They know when to retreat, and won't throw their lives away in an attack unless they perceive there to be no escape.

No one is really sure why Dark Ladies are so sadistic. They seem driven to cause pain and anguish to anyone they can, for reasons even they don't seem to understand. They hate celestial pokégirls, and those who would associate with them, more than other people, and will target them in preference to others. Some have suggested that Dark Ladies are upset because they have lost their Longevity enhancement that they had as a Dark Elf, and feel cheated of their long lives. Others postulate that they hate celestial pokégirls because they seem to radiate the peace and serenity that Dark Ladies lack so much in their own lives.

Despite all this, it is possible to Tame and control a Dark Lady, though difficult. Dark Ladies don't respond well to kindness nor appeals to reason, but raw power, and the willingness to use it, is one of the very few things that gets through to them. A Tamer who shows himself to be her superior will earn her obedience, but doing so is a harsh lesson to force on her. Since a Dark Lady will naturally satisfy her carnal lusts on helpless victims, a Tamer who forces himself on her in such a manner can make her submit to him. Generally, this requires her to be heavily bound and gagged so she can't cast her spells while the Tamer takes her harshly, bragging about his ability to do this to her and her inability to stop him. The more harshly she is taken, the quicker and better the results will be.

After the Taming, a Dark Lady will behave very differently towards her new Tamer. She is obedient to him now, and appears to revel in her new position. Her loyalty to her new Tamer is unshakeable, and she would gladly die before abandoning or betraying him. She is almost obsequious in her desire to please her new owner, calling him "Master" whenever she can, almost whorishly servicing his every desire, volunteering to be the first to fight pokébattles for him, etc. She regards her Tamer almost as a god, and will talk long and almost lovingly about him to anyone who is willing to listen. Such rants are not love-driven poems however. A Dark Lady appears to view her Tamer almost as some sort of evil overlord, telling others things such as "My Master is more powerful than you can possibly imagine!" and "My Master finds you displeasing, be gone!" A Dark Lady in a Harem will always work her hardest to be the Alpha, seeing only herself as the most worthy to be with her Master.

Feral Dark Ladies are beings of pure rage, attacking anything that moves with a mindless fury. They are too distracted to use their magic or their Magical Levitation ability though, and always resort to just using their strength to tear their opponent limb from limb. In this state they aren't much of a fight, and they know it, making sure to find some poor soul every few weeks to force themselves on. Such experiences are never pleasant memories for the one they use. No Threshold girl has ever been known to become a Dark Lady, for which everyone is thankful.

* * *

Chibi-Usa: DROW ZEE, the Elf Variant Pokégirl

Type: Near Human

Element: Psychic/Magic

Frequency: Rare (Indigo) to Uncommon (Crimson)

Diet: Near Human Diet (Omnivore)

Role: originally strike squads, but excellent at surveillance

Libido: varies (usually Low to Average)

Strong Vs: Psychic, Poison

Weak Vs: Water, Electric, Fire

Attacks: Glare, Hypnotic Gaze, Shadow Teleport, Backstab

Enhancements: Infravision, high dexterity and agility, increased sense of hearing, immunity to poison

Evolves: Elf (mechanism unknown), Dark Elf (Dark Stone), Dark Maiden (orgasm), Golden Elf (Angel Stone)

Evolves From: None

Drow Zees have had a bad reputation which leads back to Sukebe's war. As they can teleport out of any shadow within fifty meters, they were the perfect operatives for strategic strikes. The first Drow Zees were usually paired with poison type pokégirls and were rather ruthless in their operation methods, which lead to the intense resentment towards them that has lasted to modern day, though the resentment nowadays is considerably lower. Most trainers simply avoid them rather than try and deal with them. Drow Zees tend to be controlled in their shows of affection, though if they find someone they like, they will often act affectionately, giving presents and blushing constantly.

* * *

Opening the door on his room at the poke-center they were staying at, Shinji Ikari was stopped by the sight of his current Alpha standing before him, pushing a food cart. "I brought you some food, Shinji-kun."

Smiling, he returned to his room, sitting on the bed. "You didn't have to do that for me, Ritsuko-chan."

She smiled as she pushed the cart before him. "Don't worry about the other girls, they're in the cafeteria eating now. I asked that we have a private meal for now."

Shinji Ikari: Son of Gendo and his lone pokégirl Yui Ikari of the Ikari family; adopted into the clan.

Gendo Ikari was a ruthless Tamer, who had been brought down last year as well as several members of SEELE: an anti-pokégirl organization bent on making pokégirls into living weapons.

Shinji had been there. He wasn't an active participant on either side, he had just...drifted around.

It was also how he got Misato and Ritsuko. The two had been pokégirls for a field agent who had helped bust Gendo: Kaji Ryouji. The man was killed in action securing three other pokégirls that Gendo had been running experiments with: Maya, Rei, and Asuka.

And so, he drifted from town to town, only doing what was required to keep his pokégirls and not lose them, what was required to keep him existing. Kaji had been his friend for a few months before his murder; the only one he had. Kaji had taught him about pokégirls, more so then he had ever learned with the tutors his father dumped him on.

When Sextome had stolen them, it was his determination to rescue them that gave him the strength to pursue. It was the first time the girls had seen him actually look alive when he arrived at the Tendo Ranch to reclaim them.

They agreed that he should not lose it so quickly, and the option offered by Nabiki...

"Master, I wanted to talk to you about attending this school that Mr. Saotome was opening." She then handed Shinji a flyer she had printed off the internet that Nabiki had sent them.

He looked it over. It offered both physical training to make one better, mental training with how to perceive a pokégirl battle, and training for your pokégirls so that they would be stronger than any other.

"But if I do this, I might lose one of you," meekly said Shinji.

Ritsuko shook her head. "Shinji, you need to move past what happened. How long can you keep going on like this before someone else decides to take us from you?" she asked. "How long before some rule change forces you into a situation where you might lose us?"

"Well... I... But..."

Not for the first time was Ritsuko cussing her old employer and Tamer; Gendo, for doing this to his son. Not that she ever loved the cold hearted bastard, but he had borrowed her on occasion to help with his projects. Her heart, as Misato's had, truly had belonged to Kaji.

Now that he was gone, they had grown to love Shinji, but knew he would never try to replace Kaji.

"Shinji," she said, grabbing his hands and holding them to her heart, "we are worried sick about you, and we feel that this place can help you...be happy. Can you do this, for us...and yourself?"

Shinji sighed. Why was everyone wanting him to live? But he knew she was right. Sextome may not be the last, but he was likely also not the worst. "I...I don't know if I can. What if I'm too weak?"

Ritsuko shook her head. "What if PenPen turns into a new breed of pokégirl?"

Seeing his confused face, she continued. "We can't worry and spend all our time obsessed with the past. You need to grow beyond this depression, beyond the pain you cling to for comfort." She placed her palm on his chin, pulling his face to meet hers. "You need to live again, Shinji. Please," she asked, bringing him into a hug. "Please, don't stay dead, don't let that bastard steal your life as well."

Shinji felt her tears fall onto his shirt.

Could he live again?

Could he find...happiness?

"I...I'll try, Ritsuko-san."

She smiled, as she reigned in her tears. It was all they could hope for.

Now, how to convince them to ship his pet hot water penguin to the Tendo Ranch?

* * *

Nabiki just shook her head, watching as her younger sibling was once again showing off to the other Amachops, Amachamps, and Amachokes that were working on adding the dorms for the school their tamer would be running.

She still purred at that thought. Thanks to the pigtailed tamer, they were beginning a school that would teach tamers how to treat pokégirls.

It may not seem like much, but even she knew that some scientists were looking for way to prevent total genetic degradation of human genomes. After all, there were some tamers who already looked like they could pass as pokéboys. Blood gifts and curses continued to mount, and she was certain some groups were worried that civilization itself might be gone.

Sure, they couldn't predict such things for the moment, but one only needed to look at recent events. Some things were happening, such as that one pokékit that the tamer; Keitaro Urashima, had come to claim. How else would a pokékit evolve into a dominatrix without taming. At best, she couldn't reach that until after she went through threshold.

If not for genetic reasons, than obviously rouges like Team Trauma were playing with DNA itself.

Either way, it did not bode well for their world.

In the end, that left two choices: either you let civilization fall until all humanity was gone and only pokéboys and pokégirls remained, or you found a way to begin to undo what Sukebe did to the entire female population, which would lead to females revolting against the males, and a gender way for freedom.

The latter would come to pass, unless humanity learned not to see pokégirls as merely sex objects and weapons.

Equals. Ranma was going to teach tamers to see pokégirls as...equals.

"And you called that heavy?"

Once again, she looked up, seeing the stares of disbelief and anger coming from the construction pokégirls at Akane's antics.

"Oh my, Akane seems to have gotten quite cocky, hasn't she?"

Nabiki smirked and turned to her sister. "Split sword; she's giving free proof at how effect Ranma's methods are, yet she's also alienating a possible source of clientele. Maybe we'd better call her in."

Kasumi nodded. "What about the others Master returned with yesterday?"

Nabiki sighed. "They all signed up, including Kodachi."

While Nabiki knew she was seriously loosing taming time, she hoped that Kodachi's inclusion in the new harem Ranma seemed to be collecting—without having to pokébattle for them—would help heal the Domina.

Kodachi had unfortunately been severely abused by Sextome before he handed her over to her own brother. It seemed that the bastard had wanted to see if he could truly break such a pokégirl.

They succeeded.

Nabiki had found the girl, just staring at Ranma as he slept, the bed full with the pokékits of Hotaru, LingLing, and LungLung.

* * *

_Flashback..._

"He isn't Sextome," said Nabiki, walking behind the Domina.

Kodachi turned to face her, eyes filled with sadness, hopelessness, fear.

Nabiki sighed. "Look at him, get the feel of him. Does it feel like he's evil, like he will do that sort of stuff to you?"

Kodachi resumed her stare, rubbing a spot on her arm, where even Nabiki could see some scarring, most likely from Sextome's...tamings.

Nabiki sighed. "Kodachi, do you know that in his world, all you do is stalk his male form and try and kill his female form. And you know that not once has he ever attacked her, tried to end her life. Do you know why? Because his soul is too kind.

"He's only killed once, and that was to save lives."

Kodachi began to cry, silently.

Nabiki came up to the girl and hugged her. "I don't pretend to know what those bastards did to you, Kodachi. I don't know and I pray I never will.

"But for the moment, you have perhaps the most compassionate and caring tamer currently in the world before you, a mirror opposite of the bastard who hurt you."

She looked, as during their conversation, LingLing had gotten up to use the restroom, and had returned to the bed, slipping behind her sister on Ranma's left, as Hotaru continued to sleep on his chest. This left his right side open.

Nabiki gently pulled Kodachi towards that opening, laying the nervous and fearful girl beside Ranma, before slipping next to her, and hugging the girl, as Ranma's arm enveloped them.

"He won't ever hurt you, Kodachi. He'll never beat you in anger, never strike you in taming, and never stop trying to protect you.

"The question is, do you want that?"

Nabiki stayed quiet for a moment, hugging the tense girl, until she felt the tension in Kodachi begin to lessen.

"Ranma-sama." Came the whispered words, the first words anyone had heard from the Domina since she had arrived.

Nabiki blinked, as Kodachi slumped into unconscious.

"Don't worry, Kodachi, you'll never be alone again," whispered Nabiki, as she too fell asleep.

* * *

Nabiki shook her head. "If anyone can help her, it's Ranma."

Kasumi nodded. "So, who's left?"

Nabiki sighed. "Well, only the Senshi and Kiima, minus Hotaru." Nabiki began to giggle. "I think the little kit is excited that she has a tamer who has an affinity for cat-types."

Kasumi nodded as Akane finally saw her, and trudged over, having seen the look of disappointment on the Milktit's face.

"Have you made a schedule?" asked Kasumi as Akane came closer. It had been no secret that Nabiki had become the unofficial Alpha, since she was undoubtedly the smartest of their little group so far.

Nabiki smiled. "Yeah, included all the girls, even if they hadn't said yes yet." She held up the tablet for Kasumi to see. "I'll miss the constant taming."

"So will I," murmured Kasumi.

"Man, I loved that workout!" yelled Akane. By nature, pokégirls in her breed line tended to put more energy into showing off strength than taming. So while she might not be too put off at the fact she wasn't receiving taming on a daily basis, she would still seek time with Ranma if for nothing more than sparring sessions.

"Akane," said Kasumi, "it's not nice to show off like that. You'll hurt their feelings."

Akane snorted. "Not my fault their tamer isn't as good as Master."

Of course, Nabiki and Kasumi expected that reaction from Akane. The girl had always prided herself on being better than others, so of course she would now pride herself on also having one of—if not the—best tamer available. As of right now, Akane would almost outmatch any pokégirl of her breed-type with strength and skill.

Sadly, Nabiki had to admit that she too was feeling like rubbing it in people's faces.

But...that was what the school was for.

* * *

"And he smelled so nice, and when I slept on him, he was so warm, and he always lets me ride on his shoulders, and..." Soon, Hotaru was hugging herself, purring, and rotating her upper body from side-to-side.

The other Senshi simply stared. Not only had their adopted daughter grown up and picked a tamer without them, she was making Ranma sound...perfect.

"I say we take him and get tamed!" shouted Minako, pumping her fist into the air.

"That is what you always say," said Ami, rubbing her temples. "You and Rei only think below the belt."

"So do a lot of tamers," said Rei. "Of course, this is a guy I definitely want to see if I can find a limit for."

Usagi just continued to eat her salad. "But he's too cute to be a bad tamer, Ami. You've seen him with his shirt off."

"Yes," said Haruka, "she's got a great chest, great build..."

Michiru sighed as her lover once again gained a blank look from daydreaming about Ranma's female form. It wasn't that Michiru had anything against such activities. Hell, her and Haruka had been known to enjoy a lot of pokégirls in their days. And Michiru had to admit, that if any guy could possibly earn a Psi-dyke's trust for...that...it would be a guy who could become a girl.

She shook her head, thinking once again too far into the future. She had never decided against the idea of having kits of her own one day; something that would prove near impossible given what Team Trauma had turned her into.

And she highly doubted that Ranma would ever force his male form on her.

That was something Sextome never had a problem with. The bastard delighted in breaking pokégirls from any preprogrammed behavior. She had heard from the other agents about what he had done to a Domina, simply because he hated her laugh.

Him and Mamoru sure as hell enjoyed taming lesbian pokégirls.

"I think the real question is," said Michiru, forcing herself off remembering her old life once again, since even now, the taste was still vile, "is whether or not we trust him."

The girls all looked at one another.

Setsuna sighed. "Listen, we know how strong he is, and we've all seen him train that Milktit to do a roll-out attack through solid rock five meters thick. We know he's capable."

"Definitely capable," grinned Rei.

"Capable like a god," smiled Minako, both remembering the videos of his taming sessions with the three Tendo sisters.

Makoto nodded. "I say we go for it. After all, maybe he's the one."

"Oh god," said Rei, "not this sempai shit again."

Makoto snorted. "Not that, I know he's not my sempai...well, I hope not, because that would mean I've been fawning over Sextome all this time." The Peekabu shivered. "I mean, we all know there is something coming. Maybe he's the one who makes it all right."

"You mean the Megami prophecies?" asked Setsuna.

Makoto shrugged. "We know Team Trauma puts some belief in them, so maybe there's something to them."

"Right," said Minako, "and once upon a time, we all were magical princesses living on the moon."

* * *

In Ranma Saotome's home reality, the Sailor Senshi sneezed, which allowed them to duck an attack that fried a certain tuxedo-clad warrior in a tree.

Hey, if you're going to be a fighter, don't sit in the stands.

* * *

Urd sighed as she watched Keiichi start packing for the trip to the Tendo Ranch. This time, however, it was to move in to their dorms and begin courses under the newest Sensei: Ranma Saotome.

"He's quite excited, isn't he?" asked Hild, popping up beside her daughter.

"Why the hell did you show him that flyer?" asked Urd. "Now he'll try and be a normal tamer."

Hild shrugged. "I think Sextome's capture of us proved he needed to be better."

"That's another thing, Mom," she growled out. "Why didn't you stop that?"

"And reveal that I'm not a failed clone of a Legendary, but the real thing?" she asked in fake shock. "Please dear, give me some credit.

"Seriously, though, our tamer needs to get better. Something's coming, something big, and if he's not ready, we **will** lose him."

Urd paled. "What's coming?"

"Something that has most of the Legendaries worried."

Urd shuddered. If something was worrying pokégirls who had leveled good portions of this planet, then she knew they were in trouble. "Then why haven't they eliminated it?"

"All we have is a feeling, daughter. We have no idea where this feeling is coming from or how bad it truly may be, we just...know...it won't end well."

Urd nodded. "Tell me, are the Legendaries responsible for Saotome being here?"

Hild giggled. "It's much more likely the will of the universe sent him here." Truthfully, she wasn't aware of any fellow Legendary pokégirls like her who had such power. If there were, they never came across her path where she could sense them.

Urd snorted. "Yeah, some Ultimate Force is allowing all this to happen."

Hild giggled. "Now that...is a secret."

Urd began cursing as her mother disappeared once again. "Really, you think that woman wouldn't be so damn annoying."

"A little help here, old hag!"

Cursing once again, she turned to see her sister, Skuld, trying to move a big crate. "Oh, for the love of... You're still trying to get that damn thing to work?"

Skuld snorted. "You'll see, one day I'll get Bampei-kun to work."

Urd just smiled. "Well you **do** need something to do while we're all getting tamed."

She was not prepared to see the smile still growing on Skuld's face. "Oh no."

Skuld nodded. "I just began threshold this morning. Prepare to lose your spot on the list, old hag!"

And thus, things broke down once again between the two sisters.

Peorth and Mara sighed as they drank their tea. "They're at it again," said Mara.

Peorth just nodded. "Wish they'd just do him together and get it over with."

Mara just chuckled. "Right, like Kei-kun'd survive that."

* * *

"Mr. Saotome, might I speak with you...in private?"

Ranma looked up from helping Hotaru with a kata to see Kiima before him, looking somewhat nervous. He had an idea what she might have wanted, and he knew she wasn't very comfortable around him, let alone the girls she herself had helped in catching.

He nodded, before turning to the Kitten. "Keep practicing what I showed you, Hotaru. When I get back, we'll work on your endurance."

"Okay, Master," she nodded, as she went to work. She wanted to be in the best shape when her threshold happened, and he was just so...yummy.

As she went back to the kata—now purring up a storm that would have sent Pre-Pokéworld Ranma running faster than human-Nabiki to free money or Happosai to a lacy bra covered Ranma-chan—Ranma and Kiima walked into the forests of the Tendo Ranch.

They walked silently for a few minutes, Ranma letting the Phoenix girl decide when she wanted to talk. He knew she wasn't entirely comfortable yet to discuss things, and far be it for him to push her farther than she was willing to go.

Finally, after walking for twenty minutes, Kiima stopped him, before turning to face him. "Listen, I...I'm not used to talking like this. I sure as hell know I can't be your Alpha, and to be honest, I'm pretty certain none of the other girls would be comfortable with it."

Ranma had to agree. For the other girls, it would just add more to the trouble they had distinguishing him from Sextome.

"So, I am asking, do **you** want me as a pokégirl?"

Ranma looked at her for a moment. "Does this mean **you** want to stay with me?"

Kiima sank into herself for a bit. "I...I don't know. I know I had a lot of time to think about it, since someone forgot to ball me and put me through a healing cycle."

Ranma shivered a bit. To him, it didn't seem right to do that to the girls, even if they did heal. It was only later he learned from Mihoff that they could disable any of the mental programming in the system.

Still didn't mean he liked it.

"Anyway, I had a lot of time to think about things. To be honest, I'm not really certain if staying with you is right or not. But until I do decide, I'll...give it a try."

Ranma smiled. "Welcome aboard, Kiima." He extended his hand. After all, he always tried to be friends with his enemies after a fight, and he saw no need to hate this Kiima. The one in his world had tried to drown Akane.

This one was used and abused. He wouldn't try and hold things what one analog did against another.

His hand was met as the Phoenix darted forward and captured his lips, her wings wrapping protectively around him.

Ranma's eyes darted open as she deepened the kiss, before the anxiety began to fall away. So far, his girls had made great strides in breaking him of the conditioning the Fiancée Brigade had given him regarding females and any sort of affection.

Soon, his arms were encircling her. He wasn't certain why she was being this forward with him. After all, while he understood pokégirl biology to the point of why they needed taming, he still couldn't grasp the idea they did it without an emotional connection to the person.

After all, Nabiki was connected in a way to his neko-side, the Tendos already saw him as family in a way. The analogs of his fiancées...

But as they broke the kiss, and Kiima buried her head into his shoulder, he sighed. No matter the world or how many books he read, he was certain that he'd never understand the female mind...even if he was one half the time.

Kiima just smiled, trying to stuff her tears away. She could feel the caring and compassion literally rolling off this male. He was so different, almost a mirror opposite of Sextome.

With him, she knew she'd never be tossed away, treated as trash. If he said he loved her, then she knew for certain that he truly did.

He was a safe bet, a heart that would cherish her own.

He was what she thought she had in Sextome.

So, they stayed there, holding it other; her arms wrapped around him, her wings over them, and his hands rubbing the small of her back.

"Kiima," he said, "I won't disappoint you, or break the trust you've placed in me."

She giggled a bit, something she hadn't done in as long as she could remember. _So this was how he won the others over: he's like a flame to a moth...my flame._

She moved back a bit, still staying in the embrace, a look on her face reminding Ranma of when Nabiki needed to "talk".

Of course, a pink-haired blur tackled the both of them, ending the moment; much to Kiima's irritation.

* * *

Tenchi sat in the train, his pokégirls all in their balls, as he headed back towards the Tendo Ranch.

Right now, he was petting the gift from his Grandfather Masaki from the Shrine Gym, where he had been studying to take over if his grandfather ever decided to retire.

He had no idea where his grandfather had managed to get a Cabbit pokékit. Truthfully, he wasn't certain he wanted to know.

Pulling out yet another carrot from his pack, he waved it in front of Ryo-Ohki's nose, causing the girl to snap awake and start to feast upon it.

Smiling, he continued to pet the girl's head. She was adorable, and the other members of his team had already accepted her.

In truth, when she did the fabled "Puppy Dog Eyes" attack on him, he accepted her as well.

Had she kept it up another ten seconds, he would have promised to make her his alpha; despite the fact he couldn't understand a thing she said except a weird meow-like sound she made.

Sighing, he resumed petting the girl. He had no idea why his grandfather was so insistent on getting him a harem. Tenchi barely had time for the girls he did have. Why the hell would he want more?

_Must be something about being a gym leader that gives you more free time for your pokégirls. I swear, how much free time does he think I have?_

Tenchi was still hoping to get into University. While he didn't mind the idea of being a gym leader, he sure as hell did not want it to be the only possibility for his future. After all, you never knew in this day or age if a new bug or virus might pop up and end your taming career.

And then where would he be?

Sighing, he looked down to see the worried eyes of his newest member. "Don't worry, Ryo-Ohki, I'm just lost a bit in thought. I promise you aren't causing me any problems."

The Cabbit girl "myah-ed" in happiness before glomping onto him.

Sighing once again, he began petting the girl. _Well, I promised her, and I always keep my promises._

* * *

"Um...hello," Ranma said as he looked at the pink-haired girl clinging to him, obviously out of breath.

Kiima stood back up, helping him up, seeing as how it looked like the pokékit—a Drow Zee, if she would have to guess—was not likely to let go.

What really caught her attention was that said girl looked exhausted and injured.

Ranma stiffened, grabbing Kiima, and jumping high, as a ball of dark energy slammed into the ground they had been standing on.

"Damn, missed again," said a black clad figure with long pink hair done in twin ponytails.

Ranma growled, handing the kit to Kiima. "Protect her; I'll take down the bitch."

Kiima had heard enough from Nabiki's warnings of the neko-personality to stand back. Being an avian-type, she didn't want to see if he would see her as a mate or dinner quite yet.

"So," growled Ranma, "what's your problem? Did daddy not buy you the car you wanted, little girl?"

The girl growled as well. "My name is Usa, asshole, and I'm a Dark Lady."

Ranma smirked. "You don't look too tan to me."

The pink haired girl screamed, before lancing her arms at him. "Eat some Power Bolts!"

As the bolts of energy headed to Ranma, he just smiled. He knew if he moved, they might endanger Kiima and the little kit that was hoping to get protection from him.

His hands launched out, slapping the bolts away, much to the surprise of the pokégirl.

"W-w-w-w-what are you?" she asked, her hands glowing for another barrage.

"I'm Ranma Saotome of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts," came his usual cocky reply, "and I'm also the one who's going to punish you for picking on defenseless kits."

Usa snorted. "What I choose to do with that bitch sister of mine is none of your concern."

Ranma smirked again. "Well, you're both too cute to be fighting, so I'll just have to stop you before you get too injured."

Usa blushed a bit, but shook her head. This...male...was an obstacle to killing the little bitch. She hadn't tracked that small slut this far to get stopped by some wannabe trainer with delusions of grandeur. "Listen you little—"

Her retort was cut off as Ranma seemed to teleport before her, punching her in the gut, knocking the wind from her.

Thinking fast, she teleported into the trees, hoping to lose him.

While she gained her breath, she tried to figure out how he had moved like that; what sort of blood gifts could allow a mere human to cross that distance in such a small amount of time?

Her musings were cut short as the branch was broken by an energy blast, nearly taking her foot with it. Teleporting back to the ground, she spun around, ready to unleash another barrage of Power Bolts, when she received a fist across the jaw, sending her into a tree...literally.

Kiima was stunned, as was the girl in her arms. When Nabiki had informed her how dangerous Ranma was in his neko-mode—which seemed to only come out if those he cared about were in danger—she had thought the Cheshire was merely exaggerating. _By the Legendaries, he might actually kill her for threatening us!_

Usa tried to stand back up, but the forest wouldn't stay still. She was relatively certain the guy wasn't really a fighting type pokégirl, but that hit damn near broke her jaw. Her chest still hurt from the original punch.

And in truth...she was never more turned on. Dark Ladies in general were attracted by those with raw power and the will to use it.

This Ranma was certainly willing to use it: overwhelming power, viciously, without mercy, without restraint.

Why? He did it to save weak and worthless pokégirls.

Usa spat at his reasons.

She felt a need to tame him for his methods.

Ranma smirked as he grabbed the threat to his friends by the throat, lifting her up, until her feet no longer touched the ground, causing said girl to latch onto his wrist, trying to keep from choking.

Ranma just growled.

"Please...stop."

Ranma's eyes snapped open, turning to face the voice, the voice of the little girl who had ran across him.

Kiima looked down at her. "Why? She will kill you if we let her go. She acts feral, caring for nothing but her own need to eliminate you. Why should my Master spare her?"

"My name...is Chibi-Usa. She...she is family. I can't let her die; no matter what she's done to me."

Seeing the little pink haired kit crying, Ranma slowly began to lose his rage. Turning back to the girl in his hand, he stared at her. "I grow tired of you," he said, before tossing her onto the ground, listening as she coughed, trying to get air desperately into her lungs.

Usa looked up at him. He had beaten her...easily. He was willing to kill her, if not for her worthless sister's pleas.

He was perfect.

She struggled to stand up, causing him to look at her again, those eyes so filled with malice, calm intent to kill.

Finally making her way to her feet, she walked to him, barely getting close enough to do what she wanted; no, needed to do.

Finally in position, she fell to her knees. "I proclaim you my Master, Ranma Saotome."

With those words out, she fell onto her face, unconscious.

The feral nature in Ranma's eyes disappeared without a trace in mere moments, blinking as what the Dark Lady had said reached his ears. Blinking, he looked at her. "Um..."

His thoughts were interrupted by the wild laughter of Kiima. Turning to her, the Phoenix spoke. "Only to you, Saotome. Only to you, could you pick up pokégirls without actually having a pokébattle. I do hope you know what to do to tame a Dark Lady."

Ranma paled. _Oh no, not another one!_

* * *

Mamoru knew as soon as the lights outside his cell died, that they had arrived. He had no idea who Trauma would send, but they'd be in all likelihood some of the most vicious members of the team; most likely a group of elite Hunter-gathers; a term used for members trained to...acquire...wayward members back for the group.

He tried to be as small a target as possible. He maneuvered himself so that if they wanted him, they'd have to come inside the cell to get him.

He had had months to prepare for this, putting his time to better use than stewing about Sextome's betrayal of him. He knew where everything was inside his cell, set things up so that no matter who came through the door, he'd always be at the advantage.

In his hand was nothing more than a stuffed sock. In their section of the prison, the guards checked for everything, so you made a weapon if you could that would not be seen as a weapon.

And the stuffed sock was perfect. It wasn't a lethal weapon, but it was more than enough to bat away an illegal tech pokéball. After all, if those things touched you, say goodbye to that little Y-chromosome.

So he listened, as cries began to come out from cells down the hall, as men cried out for mercy, to not be turned, to be spared.

But HG teams wouldn't respond. They had one mission, and they never left someone behind.

But he was no fool. He wouldn't bother pleading for his life, his humanity, his manhood.

No, that was like slicing yourself open before a shark. It made their job that much easier. Because then you'd be standing near the bars, or standing on the floor, or poorly hiding as the fear made you release your bladder.

So he lay there, taking some satisfaction at the fact that the very people who spurned him, tried to get him to make himself a target, tried to use him, were used themselves. Gripping his weapon tighter, he prepared as the screams came closer.

He didn't know if someone would get them before him. For all he knew, they would recover the Terrible Trio and Sextome and not ball them.

He had no such delusions for himself, and suspected that perhaps one of those four did. They always had thought themselves above such recriminations, since Sextome's father was the right-hand man of their leader.

Feh, like such familiarities worked in their business. In it, you were either a shark or a guppy, and family meant nothing.

Hearing his cell door open, he guessed that they had acquired the electronic keys, since the cells had individual power supplies independent of the main grid, so as to keep them all locked inside if power ever failed.

Sensing the person near, Mamoru threw the blanket out towards them, whirling his weapon around, and trusted his fate to luck.

He would not go down without a fight.

He was Mamoru Chiba: Prince of Pokégirls.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

**Note:** If you see something that may be offensive, let me know via message, and I will remove it and repost. I understand that some of the descriptions of the pokégirls might be offensive to some people, and I have tried to remove or reword them.

* * *

Nabiki sighed as she finished the schedule for the final time. It was bad enough that she wasn't going to get daily tamings, which she and the other Tendo girls had become used to after Ranma's arrival.

Shaking her head to stop the memories of those events, and the loud purring they produced, she began to look over the schedule once more. "Now, assuming the Slutty Senshi join up, that what Kiima did was to tell him her choice in secret, and assuming Ranma doesn't take on any more pokégirls; then I think I can live with this."

She shook her head in satisfaction, admiring what she considered a job well done. While she wouldn't be getting nightly taming, she could still have cuddling rights, as well as more tamings than the other girls.

Now, she could turn her attention to finalizing the school. True, the battle against Sextome had earned Ranma a stay on some of his training credentials, but she knew it was only a matter of time before those failed to cover for him.

In fact, with all these girls, the Tendo Ranch, and the school that was going to be opened within the week, Ranma would need to both take and pass a lot of tests within that time.

Sure, the league loved to parade heroes.

But the public always loved to see them fall as well.

His Tamer License was a special gift he received for his acts of saving the Tendo Ranch as well as the League Official.

But with so many pokégirls in his harem, as well as the fact that he had agreed to take over defending the ranch, she knew he would need his Harem Master's license soon.

Then came the fact that with the Ranch reopened, he might need a Breeder's License to treat and maintain pokégirls here. She had no doubt there would be a market for pokégirls born of Ranma, let alone raised and trained by him.

She also knew Ranma would hardly be the type to send his daughters away. He struck her as somewhat disenheartened with the world as it was. So, while a Breeder's License would help him in the long run, she doubted very much he would use it.

Then again, any kits he had with his girls would eventually need a tamer one day, and she wanted to make certain **he** had the choice as to who got his girls. They wouldn't be prizes; she knew that when such things occurred, getting one of his daughters would be an honor reserved for the best both in heart and soul.

Looking at the list, she saw dozens of licenses that would help him immensely in this world, as well as provide a better ground for him to stand on when such matters would arise.

She wasn't about to let Ranma suffer from ignorance. He stood a chance to become a legend on this world, a man that other tamers strove to be like, to show that they were disciples of his works.

Who knew, maybe a religion would spring up around him, a revolutionary man in these times.

"INCOMING!"

She looked up towards the sound, seeing Ranma bounding in with a pink haired girl in a black dress, followed by Kiima close behind in the sky, carrying what looked like a pink haired pokékit.

Nabiki's jaw dropped as she saw the two extra girls, a silent tear going down her face. _All those taming sessions...gone!_

"Ranma ... explain ... now!"

Ranma chuckled nervously, trying to find a way to put this, seeing as how Nabiki was now staring at him the way the human Akane would right before he ended up with a mallet to the chin. "Um, Kiima wanted to talk to me about joining the team, I accepted, the little kit jumped me to protect her from this ... uh, Dark Lady, I believe ... and after I stopped her, she declared me her Master."

Ranma then noticed that after he told her the type of the girl in his arms, the Ranch seemed to get very quiet.

He had further proof he was in trouble when Nabiki began twitching. "A Dark Lady. You captured a Dark Lady?"

"Well, she sort of surrendered."

Nabiki took a deep breath, before standing up, setting down the taming roster, and walking slowly over to her Tamer. "Ranma, do you know much about Dark Ladies?"

Ranma gulped, seeing the near feral look in his Cheshire's eyes that promised pain. "Um ... no."

By this time, Kiima was slowly loosing her battle to keep her giggles to herself, finding much humor in the situation. "Master, a Dark Lady usually requires a violent type of taming, they fail to get along with Angelic types of pokégirls, and they often strive to be Alpha.

"Which means she will want it rough, hard, and then demand Nabiki's job."

Ranma gulped and paled hearing that.

Not the sexual preference that Dark Ladies preferred their tamings rough.

No, it was that she would be after Nabiki's job.

Nabiki wouldn't like that.

She'd make certain neither did Ranma.

"Okay, so what do I do?"

_I'd rather you stuff the bitch into a pokéball and send her far away, preferably another League. _Nabiki took a calming breath.

_I can do this. I just need to show her that **I** am the Alpha, and she'll never have it._ "What are their names?"

The pink haired kit answered, looking towards her. "I'm Chibi-Usa, and that's my sister, Usa."

Nabiki just blinked. _You know, I'm beginning to understand a possibility as to why my analog didn't choose him, if this shit is the norm._ "Okay, Chibi-Usa, can you wait a few hours while we tame your ... um ... sister?"

The pink haired kit nodded happily. "Does this mean we have a home?"

Nabiki nodded in response, plastering a happy and obviously false smile on her face.

As Chibi-Usa began to cheer at how everything was beginning to look up, Nabiki grabbed Ranma by his ear and dragged him to one of the taming rooms. Oh yes, after this, her Tamer was going to get a piece of her mind. _Does he have to have every damn pokégirl on the planet join his team?_

The Senshi decided to hang back. "You know," said Ami, "perhaps this is a bad time to tell her we're joining as well."

"DAMN IT!"

Usagi leaned towards her friend. "I think she heard you."

* * *

Nabiki stared at Usa across the table. Only hours before, Nabiki had helped Ranma tame the Dark Lady according to what her type was known for needing.

Not that she enjoyed showing the soon to be pain in the ass who was boss.

That was just a very nice benefit as far as she was concerned.

Now, she had to deal with the pink-haired bitch's need to be number one. "You do realize Ranma already has an Alpha."

Usa smiled as she downed her water. "Yes, but I realize he can do so much ... better."

Nabiki's eyes narrowed. "I didn't see you complaining a few hours ago."

"Well, I was seeing how ... forceful he could be without his little slutty kitten holding his hand. It wasn't until after the first thirty minutes that he started to get into the role, don't you agree."

_Oh, so you wanna be like that, huh? _ "Well, we can't all be naturally born with a metal pole stuffed up our asses, now can we?"

Usa growled, not liking that her desire was being questioned. Everyone knew that if you got a Dark Lady to follow you, you made them Alpha. It just wasn't done any other way. For the Cheshire to keep clinging to the position, just didn't make sense, unless she wanted Usa to kill her. "If he didn't want me in charge, he wouldn't have challenged me."

"You challenged him, if I recall Kiima's report correctly." She had to remember to thank Kiima for filing a report.

Now if she could just get the Slutty Senshi to show some seriousness in training. "As such, he took you in as a favor to your little sister."

Usa turned her head slightly, cursing under her breath. She didn't like the fact that her life had only been spared because of the pleadings of that little bitch. And now that she was part of her Master's harem, she couldn't even kill her now. "Then maybe we should have a battle to decide it."

Nabiki chuckled. "I've had two weeks of training with him before Sextome showed up, another week afterwards before the Timid Trio showed up. My stats are at minimum four hundred percent above record levels for my type.

"In short, little Usa, I'm too far ahead of you to consider you a threat, and I fail to see anything I have to gain from wiping the arena with your skank ass."

Usa stood up, slamming her hands on the table. "I want the Alpha position, bitch!"

Nabiki blew on her nails, buffing them against her shirt. "Sorry, the position has been filled."

"What the hell is going on here?"

They turned to see Ranma standing in the doorway, Chibi-Usa in his arms. "I came downstairs to get Chibi-Usa a drink of water, and I find you two yelling."

Nabiki shook her head. "The new girl wants my job already."

Usa bowed. "I apologize, my Master. But I feel that this kitten's abilities are sorely lacking. She cannot possibly be able to handle your will."

Ranma sighed. "I don't have time for this. I need to get to sleep and you two and your damn power struggle are interfering with that."

Ranma knew he had to be strong and decisive, else Usa might try walking over him, and he sure as hell didn't want that happening. It was bad enough he let the fiancées do that to him. "We'll decide this tomorrow. If you want a damn fight to prove Nabiki has the brawn to back up her brain, then so be it. Now, let's go to sleep.

"And no kicking the kits out of bed!"

Usa turned to smirk at Nabiki, seeing the Cheshire already smirking. "What are you so damn smug about, kitten?"

Nabiki smiled as she stood up to follow Ranma. "Just wondering how long Dr. Mihoff will have to keep you in Medical."

Usa would have yelled at her, but her Master had ordered her to stop the fighting and go to bed. Slowly, she made her way to her Master's bedchamber.

After all, she could teach the stupid pussycat her lesson tomorrow.

* * *

Ranma sighed as he woke up in the morning, feeling the kits still sleeping with him, as well as his Alpha and Alpha-wannabe at their edges.

To his left were Chibi-Usa, Hotaru, and Nabiki. To his right were Ling-Ling, Lung-Lung, and Usa.

He knew the girl was going to be trouble. The crash course Nabiki had given him on Dark Ladies—once he finished cursing himself for not **fully** reading up on all the pokégirls out there, since it seemed like she was following an Amazon Kiss of Marriage law when he beat her—had opened his eyes to what she was truly bringing with her. The girl was going to strive to be Alpha; one way or another.

And he wasn't going to let her hurt Nabiki.

Not that she could, Nabiki was really taking off in her training, and Ranma had no doubt that the other pokégirls would pick up his lessons just as fast.

It was a little upsetting that they were learning almost as fast as him, if not faster. It meant **he** was the slow learner, and they'd eventually learn all he had to teach.

This made it a very good thing he'd been exposed to all those stupid martial arts schools in Nerima. And to think, Akane had said he'd have no reason to learn Martial Arts Grass Watching.

_Too bad I can't have two Alphas. With the school opening up in a few days, I'll need all the help I can get._

Ranma blinked. Could it really be that simple?

* * *

Kasumi looked around the final dorm room of the first four students. She had to agree with Nabiki in grabbing their first group of students from those who Sextome stole from. As they came to the Ranch, they would be feeling vulnerable, and as such, the idea of learning to be stronger would be a great drive to join the Saotome School of Pokégirl Arts.

She hated to take advantage of it, but the new school needed a first class, and so far, four had signed up.

First was a Tenchi Masaki, grandson of the gym leader from Shrine Gym. The boy was obviously a kind heart like Ranma, and strived to better himself as well as his pokégirls.

Of course, she was a little worried about him asking if he was going to be forced to sweep stairs as part of his training.

Hopefully, her Master would have a better training regimen than that.

Second was Keitaro Urashima, from the Hot Spring Gym in Hinata Springs. The guy was rumored to have inherited a mixture of blood gifts that enabled him to be nearly indestructible ... as long as the attack was a pokégirl.

Of course, his blood curse for clumsiness gave him plenty of opportunities to test that.

And how he got a hold of a Dominatrix pokékit was beyond her. All she knew was that the kit was very bossy and loved to cook.

But the man was determined to learn to be one of the best and eventually get into Edo University. But in the meantime, he was determined to also be a worthy heir for his gym.

Third was Keiichi Morisato, a student at Nekomi Tech, and had an assortment of heavenly and demonic pokégirls; most notable was a failed clone of a Legendary called Hild. The man planned to eventually become a Tech developer, and even a researcher into Lost Tech, and perhaps one day a government scientist to study and find useful applications to Forbidden Tech. Already the guy had several patents on collars and ident-chips. But as did the other two, he wanted to be a smart fighter as well as a smart student, which meant learning how to defend his girls with his mind as well as his body.

And finally was Shinji Ikari. The gym he was supposed to inherit was destroyed when the United Earth Government forces stormed it and tried to capture Gendo Ikari, who had turned the gym built and maintained by the Ikari line for over a century, into an illegal lab studying the use of Pokégirls as weapons for a dark group named SEELE.

The result was the man killed, most of SEELE captured or killed, and the last Ikari roaming around without purpose or will.

The boy even rotated his Alpha's every week because he couldn't decide which one to choose.

Hell, Nabiki almost discounted the boy as a lost cause, had it not been for the pleas of his pokégirls to enroll him, with hopes of given the teenager purpose once again.

So the boy now had a chance, and Kasumi knew her Master would save the boy from his own lost soul.

If anyone could do it, Ranma Saotome could.

They were the first four, and the prototype class. They would be ambassadors to the world for Ranma's teachings, teachers for a hopefully larger class after this year.

Nabiki once described it to her as the beginning of a new movement for pokégirl rights. They would be trying to win over the hearts and minds of tamers everywhere, creating a new way for tamers and pokégirls to bond.

Kasumi had to smile at that as she set up the last pillow on the Master Bed. "It's a perfect dream, and perhaps, we have the perfect person to pull it off."

* * *

"You can't be serious," said Jack, staring at the pigtailed tamer.

Ranma nodded. "I am, and I need to know what if anything I need to do to pull this off."

Jack lounged back into his chair, wishing he had a stiff drink at the moment, and it was only nine in the morning. "The last week, Nabiki has been coming in here, talking to me about the licenses you'll need to get to fully have the accreditation to run the ranch, the school, and perhaps even open up an official League Gym.

"I think a few of those licenses might allow you to pull that off."

Ranma nodded. "So this might work."

"Possibly."

"They're going to hurt me for this, aren't they?"

Jack smiled. "Most certainly."

Ranma sighed heavily. Even when he tried to make everyone happy, it still only led to pain for him.

* * *

The girls had all gathered at the gym, looking forward to the match.

"Man, this'll be a great match," said Makoto. "I wonder if we'll see any special moves that Ranma taught Nabiki?"

Minako smiled. "Oh, if not, I'm sure I'll see them later today."

Rei just growled. "Why do I have to go tomorrow?"

Ami sighed. "We've been over this; the schedule was already made up."

Rei looked towards Usa. "Well then if she wins, Minako has to trade me days."

"No way!" came Minako's reply, nearly at a yell. "I'm getting tamed today, and I ain't risking it!"

"Aiyah," came the tired voice of Shampoo. "Shampoo say you girls bitch too too much."

Ukyo nodded. "The schedule had been made, though it will certainly be changed if Nabiki loses."

Hotaru teared up a little bit. "But Nabiki can't lose!" As a fellow cat-type, she couldn't bear the thought of her new friend losing.

Besides, Usa might hold a grudge and not let her have as much cuddling time with their Master.

Kodachi sighed, before speaking in a very quiet voice that no one expected from a Domina. "Let us have faith that the right person will win."

The others turned to her, surprised to have heard such words from Kodachi—the first words she had said to anyone since her arrival, even with the Terrible Trio.

"But who is rooting for Usa?" asked Usagi. "I mean, shouldn't she have someone in her corner?"

Haruka snorted. "You're just saying that because you two have the same hair style. Well ... you would if your ears were hair."

Michiru sighed. "Great, another member of the Slutty Senshi."

"Sultry," said Setsuna.

"Huh?" asked Hotaru. "We got our name changed?"

Setsuna nodded. "Ranma apparently hates the fact that we were referred to as sluts in our name. So he changed us to the Sultry Senshi."

"Am I a Senshi?" asked Chibi-Usa.

Hotaru nodded. "You wanna join us?"

Seeing the pink haired kit nod, Usagi grabbed her in a fierce hug. "SOOO CUUUUTTTTTEEEE!"

Haruka shook her head. "If she names Chibi-Usa some weird name like Paulette or some shit like that, we waste her."

The others agreed. They hoped to never meet that particular Team Trauma pokégirl again.

* * *

Nabiki stood opposite of Usa, staring her down. She knew without a doubt that she could whip the wannabe.

Of course, training with Ranma taught her never to underestimate an opponent, as even a Dark Lady was known to be tricky in a fight. She knew that Usa would be tricky, and do anything to achieve her desire to be Alpha. Nabiki had spent plenty of time studying pokégirls, a rare luxury for someone of her type. But her inquisitive mind would not be denied.

So she knew damn well what she'd be facing, and new just as well that she could neither be weak in this fight, nor show mercy. She had to prove to Usa once and for all who the Beta was to their Master in terms of control.

She would prove she was the true Alpha of this pack.

Usa was having similar thoughts. She knew how strong her Master was; her jaw and chest still had some phantom pains of their last combat, despite a healing cycle. He had damn near broken her bones with just two strikes, so she knew he was powerful.

Which meant he had three weeks to toughen up the kitty she was facing off now.

What were her options? Teleport would only do good for a bit, but a Cheshire could teleport as well, and Usa had no idea if the catgirl could teleport inside her barrier. Her only advantage was that Nabiki's attacks were more for close range, while Usa's own were multi-ranged.

So the question came down to: could Usa not only hit Nabiki with, but overwhelm her with her energy attacks?

"Okay," said Rosie, officiating the match. "This battle is for the Alpha position of the team. There is no time limit, no killing or maiming blows, and the winner is done so only by knockout." She wasn't stupid; she knew damn well that neither of these girls would ever give up.

She also knew why Ranma wasn't here to stop them. She knew he was planning something, but she had no idea what it was. All she did know was that Dr. Mihoff was testing Ranma most of the morning to see if he could acquire more licenses.

Seeing the two girls nod in agreement, she backed out of the arena, arm still raised. "Begin!"

"Power Bolt!" cried out Usa, launching it at the Cheshire before teleporting into the air.

Nabiki dodged, before teleporting as well. She knew Usa would go for a long ranged assault, and if she got her barrier up, Nabiki would be in trouble.

Of course, she was already trying to think of a way around that. Seeing the girl now hovering in the air, Nabiki teleported once again above her, knowing that the Dark Lady would be trying to find her below.

Once above the target, Nabiki decided to assume the barrier was about to come up, and cocked her fists back. "Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken!"

Usa had enough time to bring her barrier up before the pain began. She didn't know how, by the catgirl was literally pounding the hell out of the barrier, trying to break through. Despite the fact that type difference should have given her the easy victory, the catgirl was starting to make progress. "Burst!"

As the sphere of energy began to expand outward, Nabiki ended the Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken, using her last strike to push off and away from the barrier, but still ending up slightly zapped by the bubble of energy.

Still, she maintained her control, and slowed her ascent enough to teleport away from Usa. _So close, if she was going to use that technique. _

_Looks like Little Miss Darkness isn't as strong as she believed._

Usa was gasping for breath, trying to recover her energy, slightly happy that Nabiki was in much the same situation, holding her right arm from the small amount of damage she had received when she had connected with the burst. _That damn attack of hers nearly broke through the Aura Barrier._

_If I let her keep those types of attacks up, I'm finished._

_So, looks like I need to get close and personal. I might not have the energy left to keep up the Aura Barrier and do another Burst._ "Energy Blade!"

Nabiki stared as a dark blade of energy formed in Usa's hands. _Looks like this is getting interesting._

With that, Usa charged.

* * *

Ranma laid his head on the desk, breathing heavily. After several hours, he had finished the most grueling activity he had ever been forced to do.

"Okay Ranma," said Jack, "the machine only needs a few minutes to check over the tests, and then we'll see what licenses you can now get."

Ranma nodded as best he could, his mind just too tired from filling out endless questions, filling in bubbles, trying to figure out the rate of speed a Cheetit needed to be going to cause an impact to knock a standard Snorlass back ten meters.

Of course, some of the questions were just plain stupid in his opinion. Why the hell should he get fifty points just for spelling pokégirl correctly?

Jack just looked at him. "Don't worry; you did good as far as I could tell."

Ranma wearily raised his head. "I hope so. I'd hate to have to postpone classes just because I screwed up B instead of A."

Jack laughed at that. "Don't worry, Ranma. This stuff is mostly formality to keep the League off your case. We don't need some wannabe hot shot trying to ruin you because you were made the exception to some rule."

He nodded absently as his head once more hit the desk.

Nodoka giggled, entering the room with a fresh pitcher of milk, which Ranma eagerly gulped down, having earlier that week got over the weirdness he associated with **how** the milk was made. "Now son, this will help you in the future, and Dr. Mihoff is correct; we should nip these things quickly. After all, Team Trauma or one of the other fringe groups might try legal means to discredit you."

A ding drew their attention, as Professor Mihoff took the printouts coming off the computer.

Looking them over, he smiled. "Well, Ranma; looks like you passed all of them."

"YES!" he cried, grabbing his analog mother and swinging her around in joy.

"Now don't think this means you get to stop studying."

Ranma stopped, setting his mother back down on the ground, and turning to face the Professor. "Huh?"

"Ranma, my boy, the learning never ends. Some idiots might want to hand you an independent test, just to make certain you weren't cheating."

Nodding in sad acceptance, he looked towards the Professor. "So my idea?"

"What idea?" asked Nodoka.

Ranma smirked.

* * *

Usa slammed into the ground, cursing up a storm. While Nabiki didn't have any energy attacks, she certainly had the physical reserves to wear Usa's own energy reserves down. Now, she was beginning to feel exhaustion, her right arm was in severe pain, and hopefully not broken. Her left eye was swollen shut where Nabiki had managed another clean hit before she had teleported out of the way.

Nabiki was not in as bas as shape as Usa, but not far from it. She had several cuts where the Dark Lady's Energy Blade had managed to connect, as well as several burns that proved she had not been as fast as she wanted to be when she was dodging the energy blasts.

Both were low on enough power that teleports were out of the question. So were Usa's Aura Shield, and most of her energy attacks, which left the Dark Lady having to rely on hand-to-hand combat.

This explained why Nabiki was smirking. She might not be able to use energy like Ranma or some of the other pokégirls quite yet. But she was one of the original students. The fact that the cuts on her were minor demonstrated how tough her body had grown through the Bakusai Tenketsu training. She barely felt Usa's physical attacks, but the energy blasts did cause a lot of pain.

So, she just smirked, darting towards her opponent. _I need to finish this before it goes any farther, before she wises up and tries something I can't stop._

Seeing her coming quickly, Usa dug into her bag of tricks, hoping she had enough to pull it off. Now, it was all or nothing. As the punch from Nabiki was about to connect, she called out her final move. "Reflect!"

Nabiki's punch hit the energy barrier, as it tried to redirect the forces back at her, but her will was too strong, and some of the energy hit its intended target, smashing Usa back across the field.

But the same held true for the attack, as Nabiki soon felt her own body take the direct blow, sending her speeding backwards as well.

Both hit the ground, digging trenches with their impact, before slowing to a stop, neither one moving.

Rosie raised her hand. "I declare the match over by dual-KO!"

Akane simply stared. "Damn. How strong were Usa's reserves to hold off Nabiki like that?"

Ranma—who had just entered—stared at the result of the fight. He had been coming to stop it, to tell them of his plan. It wasn't that he didn't want them fighting it out. He knew they'd never let it go until they were able to prove who was the better.

But the fact that Usa had lasted against Nabiki; had gone the distance, and the end result was a double-KO. _How did Usa get so strong?_

Shaking his head, he went to the center of the arena. He wanted to race to both of them, help both of them up, but knew he couldn't split himself in two ... well, not without some Instant Jusenkyo, and he wasn't about to play with that stuff in this world.

Taking two pokéballs from his belt, he tossed them towards the girls, watching as the red light enveloped each girl, as they were withdrawn into the balls, before some unknown forced reversed the balls' arc, and they landed in Ranma's hands once again.

Shaking his head, he turned around, heading towards the medical section. He didn't want those two sitting inside a medical bed for a while, and he figured that just this once, he would trust that blasted machine to heal them.

Minako just sighed. "Damn them, this better not delay my taming."

* * *

It was close to bedtime before Nabiki and Usa were finished with their healing cycles.

"So," Ranma said, sitting across from them, "have we learned anything from this?"

The two girls looked at him, before looking away from each other.

"I still say I'd make a better Alpha," muttered Usa.

Nabiki stayed silent. "I learned I still need to train more if a Dark Lady from off the street could knock me out."

"Why you little—"

"Enough!" said Ranma.

The two turned to face him, wondering what he would do now.

Ranma shook his head. "Now that you two have that fight out of your system, we can move on to what I was working on while you two were beating the snot out of each other." He produced two envelopes and handed them to each girl.

Opening them, both girls' eyes opened to their widest.

Nabiki was the first to speak, as Usa was breathing like a fish at this point. "You passed all these exams?"

Ranma nodded smugly.

Usa raised an eyebrow. "Why did you need certification as a plumber?"

Ranma began to scratch the back of his head, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Blame the Professor; he gave me all the tests he said I needed to take. Not my fault I passed it with all the repairs I had to do at the Dojo."

"Dojo?"

Ranma sighed. "I'll fill you in on that tomorrow morning after breakfast."

Seeing that they were sufficiently recovered from the shock, he continued. "As such, I now find myself with another option." He pointed to Nabiki, "You will be Alpha for my A-Team, and Usa will be Alpha for my S-Team."

Seeing them blink, he continued. "As much as I'm certain Nabiki is enjoying it, I needed to share the responsibilities, so that means dividing up the group into two teams.

"It also means that you two have to work together to make out schedules, help the others with training, and ensure the teams are at their best."

His expression turned dark. "There will be no more power struggles, no more trying to one-up the other, no trying to force your team too far just to beat the other.

"If that happens, then you will be replaced with other members of the team. Do I make myself clear?"

Nabiki nodded. She knew damn well that Kiima—while she might not want it—would follow the position of Alpha to the letter. And even Setsuna had the experience to be an Alpha if need be.

No, she decided she would support Ranma no matter what. _At least I didn't lose my job to the bitch._

Usa nodded, hating the decision in part. While she wasn't getting control over the whole harem, she was getting control over a good bit of it. What more, if she tried to make them better than Nabiki's A-Team to prove her greatness, she'd lose her job. He was forcing them to ... work together.

_By the Legendaries, I might just throw up._

But she kept her mouth shut. He was her Master, and she did swear loyalty to him. He was showing that he was in control. "So," she grumbled, "who's on whose team?"

Ranma smiled, glad that the fight was over with ... for now. He knew Usa would continue power plays, but at a more subtle rate. "A-Team consists of Nabiki, Akane, Kasumi, Shampoo, Kodachi, Ukyo, Ling-Ling, Lung-Lung, and Kiima.

"S-Team consists of Usa, Ami, Minako, Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Chibi-Usa."

Usa growled at that. "So I have the damn spore on my team."

Ranma growled as well. "Usa, I want to know what your damn problem is with Chibi-Usa now."

Usa gulped. He was using his Nekoken growl, and that meant he as deadly serious. "She's ... she's ... she's me."

Ranma blinked. "What?"

Usa scowled. "That bitch and I are two clones, made by some nut job. She was the fucking control while I was the test subject. I was the one the bastard had those machines experiment on. Why should she get to enjoy her life when I had to suffer."

Ranma slammed his fist on the table, creating several spider cracks from the impact point. "Blame the asshole who did it, not the innocent party. Now, who was the nut job?"

Usa waved off his concerns. "No clue, just kept calling himself the Prince of Pokégirls or some shit like that."

Nabiki began growling before grabbing a datapad, typing away furiously at it. "Does the bastard look like this?" she asked, handing the pad to Usa.

Taking one look at the pad, dark energy began to flow around Usa, a dark crescent moon on her forehead seeming to start pulsing with power. "Who is this bastard?"

Nabiki sighed. "His name is Mamoru Chiba, self proclaimed Prince of Pokégirls and the Pokéworld. He was put in prison about seven months ago during a botched mission attempt by the UEG forces. Some say Sextome set him up to take the fall, just so he could steal the Senshi from him."

Seeing the confused face on the Dark Lady, Ranma sighed. "Let's just say things are really fucked up while you and Chibi-Usa were under isolation."

"Can I kill him?" she asked.

Ranma sighed. "Perhaps. If he gets out, he'll be coming for your team."

Usa smiled at that, hoping Mamoru broke out of prison. "It'll be my pleasure to show him his ... errors."

* * *

In a bar outside of Viridick City, two girls sat beside the window, eating some of the peanuts, drinking what passed for a legal drink in this part of town.

They weren't evil in any way, mind you. Almost a year ago, they had been part of an illegal research team—the part being experimented on.

That ended one day when a man with beard stubble broke them out of their cell, promising to send them someplace better with the other test subjects.

Only they had wound up in a pokécenter instead of a safe haven.

It wasn't until a week later that they learned their savior was dead at a console.

The best they could figure out, he must have needed to input a code to teleport them to the safe haven he was talking about, to this boy he claimed would give them hope.

Obviously, he had died before he could put in the code.

And they had barely made it out alive before that room had collapsed onto him.

So, they traveled a bit, sticking to the shadows. They had no registered owner, and if they were found to be free roaming pokégirls, there wasn't a tamer around who wouldn't try and capture them.

So, they hid any features not found on normal human girls as best as they could. They blended in, did some odd jobs to make money, occasionally robbing a weak and usually poor excuse for a tamer to make ends meet.

Now, they just waited for a sign of where they could head to join their friends ... if they were still alive.

* * *

Mana: TITMOUSE, the Clean Pokégirl  
Type: Animorphic - Mouse  
Element: Normal  
Frequency: Common  
Diet: herbivore, mainly nuts and fruit  
Role: frequently domesticated pokégirl  
Strong Vs: Ghost  
Weak Vs: Fighting, cat pokégirls, snake pokégirls, bird pokégirls  
Libido: Average  
Attacks: Scratch, Kick, Tackle  
Enhancements: digestive system is very efficient, good night vision,  
extremely high auditory range and heightened sense of touch. Titmice have low pain thresholds and are quite fastidious.  
Evolves: Mousefly (mechanism uncertain), Mousewife (normal), Milkmouse (Milktit milk), Pool Mouse (Water Stone), Ninjanezumi (mechanism unknown; Dark Stone suspected), Vesta (Fire Stone), Tigermouse (Cat E-Medal)  
Evolves From: None  
Titmice are mouse pokégirls, covered with short but thick fur, having a slight muzzle, expressive slightly long ears, and a long thin tail. Both the tail and ears are quite sensitive. Where you find one Titmouse there are usually more. They rarely stand over four feet in height, are of average flexibility, and are not very strong. They also tend to be "ditzy" - giving one complicated duties or instructions is a waste of time and effort - they simply lack the ability to focus and remember such things.  
They are, however, naturally clean and enjoy cleaning things and maintaining areas. Titmice also make decent cooks, staying away from complicated dishes and favoring vegetarian dishes naturally. Titmice are often found in college campuses, cleaning and cooking for their masters while they are students. Titmice are often pets that are considered members of the family by certain groups, much like Kittens, Hounds, Pidgies, Evas, and Bunnies.  
They do not make good combatants, having a special disadvantage against cat pokégirls as well as easily startled/intimidated. Titmice are often employed as librarian's aides, as they are very quiet and can be trained to do basic filing.

* * *

Mayumi: SUPE-BRA GENIUS, "I Am The Greatest!" Intellectual Pokégirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: varies between (Normal, Magic, Psychic, including combination of the two; same as pre-evolved form's)

Frequency: Rare (never wild)  
Diet: eats human style food  
Role: filling some role in Research and development, labs, pokécenters, corporations  
Libido: varies from pokégirl to pokégirl  
Strong Vs: varies by element(s)  
Weak Vs: varies by element(s)  
Attacks: varies, common are Shield and Teleport  
Enhancements: Very Near Human (some have almost no distinguishing traits), improved flexibility, above average stamina, Super-intellect, Knowledge Specialty, Quirk, Memory Recall

Disadvantages: Typically have little in the way of HTH ability, though many find a way around this. Physical skills are usually on par with normal humans (if not just below), unique fear(phobia), Fetish, Quirk, Research Focus

Evolves: None

Evolves From: G-Poindexter (normal)  
Supe-bra Geniuses, or Geniuses for short, are nearly as varied as megami in both appearance and abilities. Though there are many common traits. They all have a vast knowledge of academic topics, but like megami each has a tendency to specialize in a couple of areas. Do to there lack of physical impressive combat abilities, and limited Psychic abilities (which are normally defensive in nature) Geniuses are normally not found in a Tamers Harem. Most find work in the Academic circles, as research aides or even as professors. Due to intellect of these pokégirls those that are found will generally be in League controlled or monitored areas. Nearly all Geniuses have these (dis)advantages.  
Knowledge Specialty: A field(s) of knowledge that the Genius knows everything about. They can be almost any field. Combat, History, Chemistry, etc. All Geniuses usually have one that combines several distinct fields. Like archeology. (History, Cartography, Metallurgy, Chemistry, etc.)  
Unique fear: A phobia of sort that generally causes the pokégirl to freak out in some manner. Reaction is as varied as the phobia. Anything from attacking randomly to fainting. To clutching desperately at a tamer. Some phobias are more problematic than others  
Fetish: These like phobias can be problematic or not. Some known ones are for crabs, mechanical devices, explosives, chocolate, tuna, etc. The reactions to these are varied and are something of a minor nuisance to Tamers.  
Quirk: Some unique ability and or flaw. Some geniuses have quirks that allow them to change to an alternate form or produce items from an alternate dimension known as 'Hammerspace'. The quirks usually have a connection to either the genius's knowledge specialty or fetish. A common one is hormone overload to the point where the pokégirl is catatonic. And like many aspects of the genius these quirks can be helpful, harmful, or just plan annoying.  
Mystery Obsession: Some may not consider this a disadvantage, but a Genius can become quite obsessed with 'mystery' of sorts and will not rest until they've discovered its secrets. Geniuses do not believe that they can't discovery the secret to anything. Its usually connected to their specialty knowledge. And will change if they ever discover it, they'll just find anew one they always do.

* * *

Mayumi sighed a she stirred her drink, her plate already empty from the small meal they had ordered. "Mana, we've got to get a break soon. I don't think our budget can handle this much longer."

The hiding Titmouse nodded. "Not like we can work in the libraries anymore."

The two girls were beginning to lose faith. They had found no signs of the other girls, no clues as to whether they had made it out alive, or were in the harem of a rescue worker. Perhaps the group had even been collected by any defectors NERV had.

But then, luck finally shined on them.

"**We're here today at the Tendo Ranch, where the first groups of students are beginning to arrive for the new Saotome School."**

Mana cast her eyes to the screen, wondering what kind of school would rate TV exposure, and saw ... Ritsuko. "What the hell ..."

Seeing her friend confused, Mayumi turned as well, her face paling as she saw the doctor of NERV standing next to a lanky tamer, followed by the Tamer releasing all of his other pokégirls for registration.

And there before them was not only the other pokégirl of their savior, but the three other pokégirls who were involved in the experiment.

"Mayumi?"

"Yes, Mana?"

"We're going to the Saotome School for a visit."

And after paying their tab, they set off, hoping to make it within a few days.

* * *

Ranma sat at the table, surrounded by the four students who had arrived. There girls were currently fixing things up in their rooms, as well as a certain group reclaiming their penguin that seemed to enjoy the hot springs area.

"So," said Ranma, "let's go around and introduce yourselves, including any information you feel we should know."

"Hello, I'm Tenchi Masaki, heir to the Shrine Gym. My grandfather suggested I came here after what Sextome did, to become both a stronger person and a better tamer. I have two pokégirls that are children of his Legendary Goddess Trio. I'm seventeen years old, and hoping to get into Edo U to take some classes."

"Hello, I'm Keiichi Morisato, twenty one years old, and currently attending Nekomi Tech. I nearly lost it when Sextome took my girls from me. Getting them back was the best and second worst day of my life, because I realized how weak I was. I'm hoping that when I'm finished, I won't worry as much about the possibility that my girls might be taken from me again."

"Hello, I'm Keitaro Urashima, twenty years old, and heir to the Hot Springs Gym. I'm currently attending Edo U for a few degrees in case something happens to me that I can't be a Tamer anymore. When Sextome kicked my ass, I thought I was finished, that I'd never be able to save them. When I got them back, I promised them that I'd never fail them again. So when I learned about this school, I signed up as quickly as I could."

"My name is Shinji Ikari. I'm sixteen, and trying to learn what I want to do."

The others blinked at him. "That's all you want to say?" asked Keiichi.

Shinji sighed. "I'm ... not good at living. I want to be better for my pokégirls, but I don't know if I can be."

Ranma sighed. "No one is without hope, Shinji. Allowing yourself to wallow in pity and self-hatred ain't helping you. If you aren't willing to live for yourself, then you can't be willing to live for others. People come and go, you must want to live if you ever expect to live with and for others."

The others stared at him. "What? I can be deep when I want to."

Shinji looked towards him. "Can I ... become stronger?"

Ranma decided that Shinji's pokégirls had been right to want him in this program. Ranma could already tell the boy had a fragile ego, most likely withdrew from any pain. "Shinji, let me tell you something.

"When I was about seven, maybe eight, my old man tied me up, wrapped me in fish products, and kept tossing me into a pit of starved cats."

Shinji just stared horrified that someone would do that. "W-w-w-why?"

Ranma shook his head. "He was an idiot, read it in a book of unbeatable martial arts techniques and decided if I could learn it, he wouldn't have to work so hard training me. My old man was always looking for an easy out. Wasn't a day that went by he didn't try some stupid stunt 'in the name of the Art' to try and make me better.

"The bastard put me through hell, even was the reason for my curse.

"Some fathers and parents deserve respect, Shinji. But yours and mine; they deserve a beating for what they put us through."

Shinji felt the need to defend his father, but Ranma stopped him.

"A few good times doesn't make it right what they did. Shinji, we ain't the way we are because of what they did, we're that way despite what they did.

"In the end, we've got to be out there for ourselves, not because they have some stupid plans for us. We need to make our own future. If we constantly worry about what might be, we'll never find what could be."

Shinji nodded. _He sounds a lot like Mr. Kaji._ "I'll ... try."

Ranma nodded. "We can only try. And Shinji, I won't let you quit. You won't be running away from this. Just so you know, tomorrow morning, when you begin, you cannot stop, until we're finished. Understood."

Shinji nodded, a little bit of fear on his face.

Ranma smiled, calming him down a bit. "Okay, everyone in bed tonight. But be out and on the field by six, cause that is when we're starting training. This will be followed by breakfast, weakness training from then till eleven, katas till noon, lunch, and a mixture of training techniques for everyone till dinner."

Tenchi raised his hand. "But what about tamings? The girls will want to know about that."

Ranma nodded. "Start making a schedule. When we start, these first few weeks will be the worst, as we're just getting started.

"Tomorrow, prepare for pain."

* * *

Rei sighed as she sat against the tree, enjoying the cool feel of the wind against her pale skin. While she would admit that she did not prefer the training involved in building up her heat tolerance, she would admit that like the pokégirl Ami had said, it was achieving results. It was said at this rate, she'd be ready for some of the advanced techniques that only a few of Sensei Saotome's pokégirls knew.

"Psst."

Rei looked around, trying to find the source of that sound, before spotting two figures by a tree not more than ten meters away. "Yes?"

"Rei, it's Mayumi and Mana."

Rei blinked, focusing more on the girls. They could pass for the other girls in NERV's test chambers, but the identifying parts were covered. "If it is you, where have you been?"

She also knew damn well it might be someone else hoping to gather a NERV girl. She was relatively certain that she was a Blessed Pokégirl, which meant that if she ever evolved with Shinji, she might turn into an Angel. And any Blessed pokégirl would go for a hefty sum on the market.

The girls darted forward, trying to put themselves fully in her view, yet hide from any possible prying eyes. "We ended up in a pokécenter on Route 42."

Rei nodded. "Mr. Kaji had to input a security code to have our pokéballs redirected to his chosen safe haven."

The girls nodded. "We learned he died when the room fell on him."

Rei nodded. "That is correct. Misato and Ritsuko were very distraught over that, as well as Shinji-kun."

The girls blinked. "Who?" they asked in unison.

Rei motioned for them to sit down. "Mr. Kaji found Shinji-kun a few months before he went undercover at NERV. He tried his best to help Shinji-kun, as the Commander had done many things to keep Shinji-kun feeling worthless, so as to be of a more pliable subject when the Commander had a use for him."

The new girls looked aghast. "You mean that limp-dicked prick was torturing a guy as well."

Rei nodded. "This was not any guy, Shinji-kun was the Commander's son."

Mayumi paled. "He's the Commander's son?"

Rei saw the reaction and decided to set the record straight. "Shinji-kun is nothing like the Commander. He has tried his best to assist us. Mr. Kaji believed that the Commander wanted his son completely dependent upon him, because he believed Shinji-kun had a unique and rare blood gift. As such, the Commander attempted to keep Shinji-kun dependent on him."

The two girls blinked. "And you never thought to look for us?"

Rei blinked. "Was there any way to find you?"

The girls looked like the wanted to argue, but soon gave way to reason, they had hid themselves well, as had the other pokégirls from NERV. "Man," said Mana, "this is really fucked up."

Mayumi nodded. "And this ... Shinji ... has taken very good care of you?"

Rei gave a slight nod. "He has trouble living, but has taken better care of us than what we received at NERV. Currently, we are trying to undo the damage the Commander did to him with his training at this school. It is our hope that when he discovers a reason to live, we shall see him as he was meant to be: happy."

Mana looked back towards the field, where some of the other pokégirls were practicing their "weakness" training. "Is he worth it?"

Despite the struggle, Mana did want to find a tamer, wanted to find someone who would treat her right. The months on the road had led them across many tamers who barely qualified for human beings in the loosest of terms. There were some tamers they had to fight the urge to simply kill on sight, maybe leave them staked out for a Widow or a BuzzBreast to find.

Rei looked towards the far end of the field, where Sensei Saotome was training the tamers in Martial Arts. "We believe he is. I believe he is."

The two girls went off to the side to discuss things for a bit, but Rei knew what they were discussing.

They wanted to decide if Shinji would be the one for them.

Rei wondered about that herself. If Shinji did accept them, it would add more stress.

But ... it would be a sign that other pokégirls found him useful and desirable. Such an event could be handled to make Shinji's confidence soar.

If it was handled right.

If they chose to accept Shinji.

"Rei?"

The girl turned to face them, seeing the nervousness they had. "Can you talk to Shinji about accepting us?"

* * *

Nabiki was looking over the data from the latest simulations Mihoff had run. She looked up towards Usa. "We're doing pretty good. The results say the Senshi have caught up with the others, and you're all slightly behind me and my sisters."

"Rub it in, why don't you," grumbled Usa. It had been three weeks since they had started the school, and Usa was starting to hate the arrangements made by her Master, if not for the fact that they were producing results with less stress than what the damn lab had put her through.

Not that she could verify it. They had discovered shortly after they had left that a self-destruct had occurred.

But what really messed with her was the way her Master looked around the sight of the lab.

He told her and Nabiki, when they were alone, that the lab hadn't been blown up by remote or computer. That job had been performed by hand: someone had manual set off the self destruct, and left, judging by some fresh jeep tracks that went away from the lab.

She shivered at that, now knowing just how close she had come to being mulch for the worms. Someone had arrived shortly after she had began her hunt for her sister, used the place for a few days, and blew it up.

"We'll get up there, believe it."

Nabiki shook her head. "He told you it wasn't a competition."

"Like that'll help when Trauma or some other asshole group decides to strike." Usa glared openly at the Cheshire. "I won't rest until we are beyond whatever they can throw at us."

Nabiki nodded. She might not agree with the seeming rivalry that the Dark Lady was trying to induce, but the reason seemed sound enough.

It had started when they heard what had occurred at Browwood Maximum Security Prison: someone had broken in, and by all evidence, had 'balled' the entire wing of incarcerated criminals; including two guards who were later discovered to be on the take.

Not that anyone of them were upset that their former tamers might now be sans a Y-chromosome, but the fact that someone had decided to do such ... It left a foul taste in your mouth, making you also wonder with activities like this, why people continued to join such organizations.

"It has been too quiet for them, hasn't it?" asked Nabiki.

Usa nodded, altering the training schedule for the Senshi tomorrow to include more dodging practice. "Our Master embarrassed them completely. He took out their poster boy and their assassins. They **won't** let that go unanswered."

Nabiki nodded, as it had been on her mind since the Terrible Trio had attacked. She expected Team Trauma to try something. After all, they **had** lost their two most public teams to Saotome. "Well, we can't live in fear, and the other teams are starting to show promise."

Usa nodded. "Of course, they also show several problems."

* * *

_Flashback..._

Ranma sighed as he talked with Shinji in his office. "It's kind of hard for me to believe these little pieces of metal can evolve a pokégirl," Ranma said, shaking his head.

"Any harder than a guy who shifts gender depending on water temperature?"

"Touché!" said Ranma.

"Hey, Master!" cried the Titmouse Mana as she pounced on Shinji's back.

Ranma snickered as he began to put the medals away. _If I can't bring him out of his funk permanently, these girls might ... assuming they aren't going to fall into Amazon ideals._

"Oh, goodie!" squeaked Mana. "I'm thirsty!" she said, reaching for the pitcher of milk.

Ranma caught her hand. "You do realize that if you drink that, you'll evolve into a Milkmouse?"

Mana blinked. "Oh, sorry. I didn't have much time to learn about my own possible evolutions yet."

Shinji sighed. "Sorry, I should have warned you. It's my entire fault, so don't blame yourself," said Shinji, as he pulled the girl into a hug—forgetting he was currently holding one of Ranma's medals, until Mana began to glow.

Ranma just blinked. _You know, this really **is** funny when it's not happening to you._

Shinji just backed up a bit as Mana began to glow, her form changing slightly.

* * *

Mana: TIGERMOUSE, the Frisky Mouse Pokégirl  
Type: Near Human Animorph  
Element: Normal  
Frequency: Extremely Rare

Diet: human standard

Role: sex, sex, and more sex  
Libido: Extreme  
Strong Vs: Ghost, bird pokégirls, mouse pokégirls  
Weak Vs: Fighting, dog pokégirls, sex attacks  
Attacks: Scratch, Bite, Fury Swipes, Tail Slap  
Enhancements: claws on her fingers and toes, Enhanced Senses (x3), Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Strength (x2), Enhanced Agility (x2)  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Titmouse (Cat E-Medal)  
The Tigermouse is an amazing pokégirl to own if the Tamer is able to keep up with her. She has the high sensitivity of a Titmouse and the sexual appetite of a Tigress. This means that during any given Taming session, it's easily possible to bring a Tigermouse off over a dozen times. They are poor pokésex fighters because of this though. They are, however, adequate in a martial battle. They stand about 5'6" with long hair on their heads and their bodies covered in shorter softer fur. Their fingers and toes end in sharp claws and their teeth are now sharp save for the front two that remain slightly bucked. Their ears remain mouse-like but now taper to a point slightly with tuffs of fur at them. Their tails becomes a little longer and the tips are covered in fur to match their hair.

* * *

Ranma blinked. "Shinji, did you know you were still holding my Cat E-Medal?"

Shinji shook his head quickly, as Mana's eyes slowly focused on him, before pouncing.

Ranma shook his head, refilling his glass. "Mana, at least do that in one of the taming rooms down the hall on your right."

The neo-Tigermouse nodded, before throwing her tamer over her shoulder, and racing down the hallway, much to the screaming Tamer's fear.

Ranma chuckled. "Better you than me, Shinji."

* * *

_End flashback ..._

Nabiki looked towards the ceiling. "What are the odds that a Cat E-Medal would have stuck in his sleeve?"

Usa snorted. "If I hadn't observed the guy for a bit, I'd have figured he was trying to steal from my Master."

Nabiki waved it off. "As long as we keep the other medals locked up, I don't think that'll happen again ... I hope."

Usa shook her head, once again returning to the documents and reports before her. _At least I get tamed tonight, and out of that crowded room. And on that thought… _"So Nabiki, have you heard when the contractors will finish our addition upstairs? This four girls to a room is a bit much."

Nabiki looked up with a scowl. "Oh and you think I enjoy sleeping in a bunk bed with both my sisters and at least two of the kits."

Usa growled back. "Hey, we're the Alphas, and we should have our own rooms or at worst, just the two of us in the same room!" she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Nabiki was ready to retort back when what Usa said sunk clear in. "Well on that I might be inclined to agree. If the two of us shared one room, we'd at least have more space.

"Not that sharing with you is a privilege in my book, but at least most nights one of us will be with Ranma anyway."

"My sentiments exactly," Usa said leaning across her desk to shake hands on the new agreement. "Having to share this little office is bad enough. At least the bedrooms are still going to be a decent size."

"Hey, my office was perfectly fine till you ended up here, to goof up my well laid designs," Nabiki smirked shaking her hand. "But it should only be a few more days before they finish the new rooms. Something about having to reinforce the new floor area over father's master suite, and at least you didn't have to listen to him complain about moving during the remodel. Besides we wanted the onsen finished before or shortly after the new students got here."

* * *

A lone figure traveled along Route 27, heading towards Nerima and the Tendo Ranch. He had been requested—in person by his employer—to take care of Saotome and all his supporters with his ... unique ... style.

Not that the figure minded, mind you. It had been a long time between his last ... banquet.

"Well, well, well; what do we have here?"

Three figured stepped out from the buses surrounding the road, each showing little within the shadows provided by the night. What could be seen showed these mean were of little character, clothes torn, bloody—but not from their own bodies—and holding weapons.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" asked the figure.

"Yeah," said the second figure. "Ya can hand us your supplies, your clothes, your pokégirls, and anything else we might want."

"And maybe," chuckled the third figure, "we might let ya live."

The figure began to chuckle; quietly at first, but with growing humor. "You foolish males have no idea who you just accosted, do you?"

"Like it matters now," sneered the first attacker, as he emptied four shots into the traveler.

Who just ... stood there, as if the bullets had not even existed. "Pity such fools as you deem yourselves worthy to test those of my caliber.

"So be it," he said, as the others in the group began to empty their weapons into him, and as the bullets merely slammed into his thick skin, before dropping to the ground.

Soon, a long tentacle like thing shot out of his mouth, slamming into the attacker on the right, and slapping him into his two comrades. "I am Picolette Chardin II, and you have just volunteered to become my next meal."

Far away, the screams of the three men could be heard, before they suddenly cut out.

By morning, not a trace of them would be found, had anyone cared to look.

* * *

**End of Chapter:**

**Pokédex of other teams to follow:**

* * *

Keitaro Urashima:

This man is around the age of twenty, and heir to the Hinata Hot Springs Gym. Currently, it is being run between his birth father and his Uncle Seta.

While Keitaro is great with interacting with other pokégirls, his indecision about any tough decision hurts him more often on the battlefield and during matches. Some believe this is how Shinobu was quickly able to become the Alpha of his group, despite her young age. It is often credited to her that the harem has not become out of shape.

No one is also quite certain how a pokékit became a Dominatrix so young, but some suspect it either involved her family bloodline, or she was genetically experimented upon ay an early age, which somehow triggered the rapid evolution. If the latter, many observers suspect that she will immediately evolve into a Killer Queen after reaching threshold and having her first taming session.

Keitaro's goals are to get into Edo U as well, so as to be a better manager of his family's gym, as well as possible side interests in being an archeologist, despite his belief and acceptance as the next gym leader for Hinata.

His pokégirls are:

Shinobu: **DOMINATRIX, **the VERY Aggressive Pokégirl **ALPHA**  
**Type**: Very Near Human

**Element**: Poison/Plant  
**Frequency**: Domesticated Common, Feral Rare (Crimson League)  
**Diet**: human style, heavy on meat  
**Role**: S&M lover  
**Libido**: Average  
**Strong Vs**: weak-willed pokégirls, lower level Fighting, Megami  
**Weak Vs**: Fighting, Magic, elemental attacks  
**Attacks**: Whip, Wrap, Intimidate, Love Sting, Sex Attacks 1 & 3  
**Enhancements**: Can attack twice in one round if wielding whip  
**Evolves**: Killer Queen (normal), Venom Mistress (contract with Sexebi), Mistress (via orgasm during bondage sex)  
**Evolves From**: Domina (normal)

Dominatrix is considered slightly better than Domina as they have a greater sense of restraint. Unlike their younger counterparts, Dominatrixes have a greater understanding of how to mix pleasure and pain. Dominatrixes also have a special version of poison sting developed from Nagas (called Love Sting), which turns the affected victim into a horny sex-starved girl the longer the Pokégirl goes without Taming. But unlike the Naga poison, the Love Sting's poison will simply render the target unconscious for a day if the afflicted victim has enough willpower to withstand it. This, however, entices the Dominatrix to catch and Tame anyone with that level of will power. Dominatrixes can also use their whips like an extended limb, allowing them to manipulate their opponent to sexually peak without physically harming them. Oddly, Dominatrixes don't have as big a problem with Growlies as their unevolved sisters Domina do. Many Domina Tamers, having seen the superior techniques of the Dominatrix, usually do their best to evolve their Domina.

Mutsumi: **TITMOUSE**, the Clean Pokégirl  
(Keitaro's first pokégirl )

Type: Animorphic - Mouse  
Element: Normal  
Frequency: Common  
Diet: herbivore, mainly nuts and fruit  
Role: frequently domesticated pokégirl   
Strong Vs: Ghost  
Weak Vs: Fighting, cat pokégirls, snake pokégirls, bird pokégirls  
Libido: Average   
Attacks: Scratch, Kick, Tackle  
Enhancements: digestive system is very efficient, good night vision, extremely high auditory range and heightened sense of touch. Titmice have low pain thresholds and are quite fastidious.  
Evolves: Mousefly (mechanism uncertain), Mousewife (normal), Milkmouse (Milktit milk), Pool Mouse (Water Stone), Ninjanezumi (mechanism unknown; Dark Stone suspected), Vesta (Fire Stone), Tigermouse (Cat E-Medal)  
Evolves From: None

Titmice are mouse pokégirls, covered with short but thick fur, having a slight muzzle, expressive slightly long ears, and a long thin tail. Both the tail and ears are quite sensitive. Where you find one Titmouse there are usually more. They rarely stand over four feet in height, are of average flexibility, and are not very strong. They also tend to be "ditzy" - giving one complicated duties or instructions is a waste of time and effort - they simply lack the ability to focus and remember such things.

They are, however, naturally clean and enjoy cleaning things and maintaining areas. Titmice also make decent cooks, staying away from complicated dishes and favoring vegetarian dishes naturally. Titmice are often found in college campuses, cleaning and cooking for their masters while they are students.

Titmice are often pets that are considered members of the family by certain groups, much like Kittens, Hounds, Pidgies, Evas, and Bunnies. They do not make good combatants, having a special disadvantage against cat pokégirls as well as easily startled/intimidated. Titmice are often employed as librarian's aides, as they are very quiet and can be trained to do basic filing.

Naru: AMAZONCHAN, the Fist Fighter  
(Keitaro's second pokégirl and his Alpha until he got Shinobu. )

Type: Very Near Human   
Element: Fighting  
Frequency: Uncommon, mainly found in Jozetsuzoku Preserve  
Diet: any human style food except alcoholic beverages and milk  
Role: a largely protected group. Only a few are allowed off the Preserve  
under special circumstances.   
Libido: Low (High with a master they like/trust)  
Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel  
Weak Vs: Flying, Psychic  
Attacks: Pummel, Tackle, Kick, Comet Punch, Gatling Punch, Chi Blast  
Enhancements: High Strength, Agility, Durability, Speed   
Evolves: Herochan (normal), Armsmistress (special training; works on it's speed)  
Evolves From: Tyamazon (battle stress; special)

Among the most human in appearance are the Amazonchan and the Amazonlee. Amazonchan are stronger but slower than Amazonlee. They are more human appearance than the three stages of the Amachop (Amachop, Amachoke, Amachamp) and often better fighters than Tomboys. Amazonchan are skilled HTH fighters, though they are often very skilled with one or two weapons as well.

Due to a peculiarity of their digestive system, alcohol will make an Amazonchan ill while milk products will actually act as an intoxicant.

Motoko: AMAZONWU, the Weapon-Using Pokégirl  
Type: Very Near Human

Element: Fighting  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: human style foods, heavy on rice  
Role: warriors, bodyguards  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel  
Weak Vs: Flying, Psychic  
Attacks: Weapon Use, Distance Attack, Chi Blast, Parry  
Enhancements: Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Agility, Endurance  
Evolves: Herowu (normal), Gunnm (nanotech alteration)   
Evolves From: TyAmazon (battle stress; special)

A cousin of the Amazonlee, Amazonchan, and Amazonkapoeraa. While the 'lee specializes in kicks and footwork, the 'chan specializes in punches and strength, and the 'kapoeraa specializes in tumbles and acrobatics, the 'wu specializes in the use of a single weapon. Most often this is a sword, although some Amazonwus are beginning to choose more esoteric weapons to try and distinguish themselves from other sword-fighting pokégirls. Like the 'chan, 'lee, and 'kapoeraa, Amazonwus also have an odd dietary problem. In the case of the 'wu (not to be confused with the Wu) this is a fondness for coffee. When a 'wu gets coffee it tends to mellow them out instead of giving a caffeine buzz, the more coffee the more mellow until a torpor is achieved.

Mitsune: KITSUNE, the Mischievous Fox Pokégirl  
Type: Anthropomorph

Element: Normal  
Frequency: Common  
Diet: omnivore, preference for fish and meat  
Role: domesticated pokégirl  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Ghost, mouse pokégirls, bird pokégirls   
Weak Vs: Fighting, dog pokégirls  
Attacks: Scratch, Bite, Pummel, Leap, Tackle  
Enhancements: Quickness, Enhanced Sense Of Hearing and Smell  
Evolves: Vixxen (Fire Stone), Foxxsea (Water Stone), Hoarfoxx (Water Stone and arctic conditions), Nogitsune (personal dishonor; loss of tail), Psivyx (Psi Crystal)   
Evolves From: Vulvixx (normal or Fox E-Medal)

The Kitsune, or fox pokégirl, is a common form for girls undergoing Threshold to evolve to. Like the Eva, it has multiple evolutionary tracks but is not high powered in its base form. Kitsunes are highly mischievous and delight in innocently causing trouble (no malicious intent), such as taking pictures of embarrassing situations and posting or selling them, inciting romantic triangles from both sides, enjoying the good life and stiffing total strangers with the bill, etc.  
(Note: Name is taken from Japanese fox-spirit which are highly mischievous.)

Kanako: TITTO, the Copycat Pokégirl   
Type: Near human Metamorph

Element: Magic   
Frequency: Very Rare  
Diet: liquid. Due to digestive problems, Tittos have trouble eating solid food  
Role: a very adaptable pokégirl, unfortunately not many are known to exist.  
Libido: Average (with seasonal peaks)  
Strong Vs: None  
Weak Vs: Rock, Psychic  
Attacks: Transform  
Enhancements: shape shifting   
Evolves: Glass (normal), Brass (Fire Stone), Marble (Diamond Stone)  
Evolves From: Marble (de-evolved with Water Stone), Psivamp (mechanism unknown), Firemaiden (special evolution stone)

Titto is a rare pokégirl with a single powerful ability. She can transform into a number of other forms, duplicating the abilities of other pokégirls.

It is more common for the Titto to partially transform, changing her legs to a Mermaid's tail for swimming, or manifesting an Angel's wings for flight, or changing a hand into a Warcat's claw. Titto full body transformations can only manage a range of 75 to 125 of her usual mass. The smaller the mass changed, the greater the control the Titto has over the end result.

Titto are also vulnerable to sonic attacks. The most peculiar problem of Tittos is that when in their season, their drive to mate with a male that they have a psychic bond with is irresistible and frantic. If there is no such male, the Titto must be forcibly restrained or she will bond with any suitable male.

Su: BYTE BITCH, the Electronics Canine Pokégirl  
Type: Anthromorph

Element: Electric/Psychic  
Frequency: Uncommon (never wild)  
Diet: omnivore, preference for meat  
Role: scientific aides, academic duties, data processor  
Libido: varies from pokégirl to pokégirl  
Strong Vs: Electric, Fighting, Flying, Poison, Psychic, Steel, Water, most cat pokégirls, bunny pokégirls, mouse pokégirls  
Weak Vs: Bug, Dark, Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Plant, Rock  
Attacks: Bite, Scratch, Howl, Shield, Psi-Blast, Memory Recall, Thunder Shock, Thunder Wave  
Enhancements: Enhanced Memory, High intellect, Resistance to electricity, Enhanced Smell and Hearing, Computer Affinity  
Disadvantages: Poor constitution, Instinct can override intellect, low combat potential, low physical stats.  
Evolves: Data Dog (Thunder Stone & Psi Crystal)   
Evolves From: None

Byte Bitches are an anthromorphic canine pokégirl. As their name hints at Byte Bitches can be quite...bitchy in attitude. Byte Bitches are Electric and Psychic and have a range of abilities that fall under both categories. Though combat wise they are poor fighters. Simple electric attacks, psychic shield and weak physical attacks make Byte Bitches poor frontline fighters against experienced pokégirls. Though as support and fire support they fair quite well. The usual tactics are to pair a Byte Bitch with a close range combat type of pokégirl. The Byte Bitch will use her Shield to protect her partner and her Psi-Blast (low level psi attack), Thunder Shock and Thunder Wave to harass her opponent from the back lines. Byte Bitches are best known for their intelligence. They are used in much the same capacity of G-points and Geniuses. As research aides, professors, and as data-processors (thus they have a bit of a rivalry with the aforementioned girls). Byte Bitches have knack for operating computers and similar electronics and thus are found working with computers. Being a dog-type BBs have a pack mentality and will usually take the dominant (or try to) spot as Alpha, believing that their intellectual superiority makes them better than the others (they tend to be haughty and arrogant at times), Byte Bitches also have problems dealing with cat pokégirls of all sorts, though for some reason a Panthress will scare the bejeezus out of one. May have to do with the fact that it is a Dark-type is quite capable of ignoring the Byte Bitches psychic defenses and offenses. Data Dogs also suffer problems controlling certain 'animal' instincts, and will slip into an almost Feral state for moment when certain instincts are triggered. These vary in each individual, but a common one that they get an uncontrollable urge to howl when a high pitched whine is heard. They also suffer from a poor constitution which translates to having weaker physical stats then similar pokégirl types and species. Created as a furry analogue to Supe-Bra Geniuses and G-pointdexters, Byte Bitches evolve into Data Dogs.

* * *

Tenchi Masaki:

Tenchi Masaki is the grandson of the current gym leader of Shrine Gym. It is even said that two of Tenchi's pokégirls are clones of two of the three "Goddess Pokégirls" used by his grandfather. Though often on a strong training regimen by his grandfather, Tenchi is still one of the top five percent of students in his school, and has dreams of entering Edo U as well, with plans for a design degree.

Though odd, his group contains two pokékits, including the newly added Cabbit, Ryo-Ohki. His group also contains his mysterious Alpha, Ayeka, to which no one is certain what her connection is to him or his grandfather.

What is certain is that she is constantly in a battle with Ryoko for the Alpha position.

Tenchi has a secret fear that he will be a failure and let the girls down again, as he believes he did when he was defeated by Sextome. This is the fear he will admit to.

The fear he won't admit to, is his fear that his grandfather will give him a cloned pokégirl of the last remaining Goddess not in his group: Tokemi.

The pokéwoman quite frankly scares the hell out of Tenchi.

His pokégirls are:

Ayeka: DRIAD, the Woodland Pokégirl **_ALPHA_**  
Type: Near Human

Element: Plant/Magic  
Frequency: Very Uncommon (Crimson League)  
Diet: soil, sunlight and water  
Role: protectors of the forests  
Libido: Average to High  
Strong Vs: Rock, Water  
Weak Vs: Bug, Fire, Ice  
Attacks: Growth, Vine Whip, Leaf Shield, Razor Leaf, Regenerate  
Enhancements: High ability to endure damage, Plant Empathy, Plant Telepathy  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Boobleaf (normal)

Driads have a very strong connection to plants. Ferals have an even greater one, as they can join with a tree and become its guardian. This is advantageous for the tree during times of drought as the Driad can find water for it and it's advantageous for the Driad as she gets a place to retreat to should Tamers try to catch her. This is why it has become a custom for most Tamers to ignore Feral Driads as they can teleport back to their tree before the pokéball even leaves their hand. Even by surprising a Driad (nigh-impossible in a forest) does not allow a Tamer to catch them as they teleport away the instant they are startled. Feral Driads do, however, lose the ability for parthenogenesis and thus require Tamers to create offspring. Feral Driads also gain longevity connected to the tree. So long as she has that connection with the tree and the tree remains alive, a Driad may be able to regenerate from any non-lethal wound.

Ryoko: GUYVER/SKARMORY G-Splice, The Flying Dreadnaught Warrior Pokégirl

(Is always trying to get Tenchi to name her Alpha, Is the genetic daughter of the Washu, but was modified by G-Splicing. And as such she is unique. Her Armor though is not Steel but a Liquid Crystal alloy that coats her skin. )  
Type: Very Near Human Metamorph (armored avian)

Element: Fighting/Psychic/Steel/Flying  
Frequency: Very Rare  
Diet: any human style food, somewhat carnivore  
Role: aerial powerhouse, bodyguard, elite storm trooper  
Libido: Low, said as frigid as Ice Maidens. Intensifies when favored Tamer found.  
Strong Vs: Fighting, Normal, Poison, Rock, Steel, Dark, Flying, Ghost, Plant, Psychic  
Weak Vs: Ice, Ghost, Electric  
Attacks: Adapt, Soul of Ice, Soul Sword, Barrier, Burst, Invisibility, Transmute, Redirection, Agility, Fury Attack, Hidden Power - (Hyperbeam), Hurricane, Sonic Flight  
Enhancements: Advance regeneration & metabolism. Overdeveloped awareness to sixth sense. Enormous defense over energy/elemental attacks. Able to disconnect nerve message centers. supersonic flight, enhanced sight, night vision, toughness x 5  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: None

A G-Spliced is usually the result of some researcher's mad experiment. Being such, all their important stats tend to be quite varied and such. But G-spliced fall into a couple of categories. Hybrids, Amalgams, and Chimera. Their power levels very as the pokégirls types and results will tend to influence the outcome. Some are quite weak and only good as pets while others can handle experienced harems and win. Also this type of gene-splicing tends to have chaotic factors, so the outcome may very well be unexpected. Even to the creator.

Amalgams: Are when two (or more) pokégirls are combined and the resulting G-Splice is composed of not only physical traits of both 'parents' but also mental experiences and memories. Not too many are known, as methods of creating an amalgam are hard to come by. Amalgams share both enhancements/disadvantages of both parents, having their physical skills falling in between the two, as well as the personality.

Skarmory is a rare and powerful pokégirl. One of the scarier ones developed by Sukebe in the great war, they were designed as jet fighters, a pair of Skarmorys were capable of going toe to toe with squadrons of deadly jet fighters from Sukebe's era and win...

Today, they are a rare breed of pokégirls that are prized by the truly elite Tamers, and are slowly growing back to a sizable population as they nest in out of the way mountainous areas... Their population level is low due to the fact that they saw heavy combat in the great war...

The advantage of a Skarmory lays in the fact that they are steel types that can fly and fly very, VERY fast at that...

While not flying in either their 'angel' form or their 'jet' bird form, this pokégirl looks like a human female, wearing a metallic outfit. They transform into an angel-like form by manifesting steel wings, at this stage, a Skarmory can not fly at supersonic speeds. It is their third form that enables them to go all out... speed-wise, as in their other forms, they have access to almost all their attacks...

Mental tampering ineffective. Only Tamers they deem worthy can capture them! Adapt most lethal attack in arsenal, allowing copying/learning other Pokéwomon's knowledge and attacks! Soul of Ice active while battling and makes them unpredictable.

There are about five weaknesses to this particular Guyver :  
1) Any acidic attack does double or triple damage.

2) Ice. The original Bio-Booster armor was an organic bio-synthetic symbiot. Ice would still affect it.

3) Magic. Like it or not, Magic will almost always find a way through. It should not be immune to magic, even if it does do extra damage to magic types.

4) Psychic. Even if it can't be psychically manipulated through telepathic domination, it can still be thrown around via telekinesis.

5) Dragon. The Dragons have always been powerful and their attacks are too, especially Dragon Fire and Hyper Beam, which most dragons possess.

Kiyone: OFFICERJENNY, the Police Pokégirl  
Type: Very Near Human

Element: Normal  
Frequency: Uncommon, usually found at police stations, has never been found in the wild  
Diet: any human style food  
Role: police officer  
Strong Vs: None  
Weak Vs: None  
Libido: Average  
Attacks: Arrest, Handcuff Bondage, Glare, Dodge, Tackle   
Enhancements: A natural law enforcer  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: None

OfficerJennies, or Jenny as they are called, are police pokégirls, they tend to uphold the law by nature, and are not born in the wild. They are usually born from a police human and Normal-type pokégirl couple.

OfficerJennies make good Alphas, not because of their fighting skills, but because they tend to think great strategies for combat and are great leaders. They also have a high level of detective intelligence, and can solve very complex puzzles.

OfficerJennies are very hard to find in a civilian's pokégirl Harem, since they usually have a great need to join the police force of their cities as soon as they have their Threshold.

For some unknown reason, all OfficerJennies have green hair. But they do use different haircuts and hairstyles.

Mihoshi: GUN-BUNNY, the Horny Crack Shot  
Type: Anthropomorph, Near Human

Element: Normal  
Frequency: Uncommon to Rare  
Diet: berries, fruits, grains, most human foods  
Role: bodyguard  
Libido: High  
Strong Vs: Ghost  
Weak Vs: Fighting  
Attacks: Crack Shot, Snipe, BFG, Rapid Fire, Bomb  
Enhancements: Weapons Affinity, Accuracy  
Disadvantages: Limited ammo, Otaku-ism,  
Evolves: From Modified Bunnies or has Gun-Bunny ancestry  
Evolves From: None

Gun-bunnies were a result of a experiment done by the military years ago. Unlike G-Spliced, Gun-bunnies have sufficient numbers and birth rates to qualify as a new breed. A relatively rare breed but a true breed nonetheless. The military contracted a notable geneticist to create a relatively easy to breed pokégirl capable of handling most military

hardware. Using Bunnygirls as the base, since they tend to breed quickly. Modifying the DNA of 12 Bunnygirl embryos he created the first Gun-bunnies. Unfortunately the modifications he made did not become apparent, so the expected result (Of having a dozen 'normal' Bunnygirls bearing military hardware) came to be. Luckily no one was seriously wounded. But the test facility was condemned due to its now unsafe structure. The geneticist was disgraced and abandoned the girls to the military and up and disappeared. The new handler who was given the task of disposing of the 'defect' had 11 of the Bunnygirls shipped off to various ranches around the world. (The officer had many contacts) The last Bunnygirl he kept for himself. Now normally that should be that. Yet the geneticist's work wasn't a complete failure. During a terrorist investigation, the officer was ambushed. He would have perished except for the fact that his Bunnygirl went for a fallen sidearm and evolved! Losing some her bunny features (oversized feet, clumsiness, dizziness, most of that stuff which made bunnies inept at fighting) she promptly hosed the bastards done. Investigation into this determined that the desire to aide her master coupled with the gunpowder and fact that the only available course of action was the use of a firearm, activated the latent modifications and the geneticist's original dream was fulfilled. After realizing the experiment was after all a success the military proceeded to recover the other Bunnygirls. Unfortunately by that time 3 were dead (Killed with their tamer by wild pokéwomon or thieves) 5 were with Tamers, 2 had produced several litters and 1 was stolen by a pokéthieves . Of the 2 that produced litters the kits were tested and it was revealed that they too had the capacity to evolve to Gun-bunny. As for the others, it is unknown. Since it's been 15 years it's believed that there are many Bunnygirls that have the necessary genetic variance to become Gun-bunnies. The military and the various leagues are carefully monitoring the known Gun-bunnies or 'modified' Bunnygirls that could become Gun-bunnies, making sure that they don't get into the hands of certain elements.

All Gun-bunnies have certain similarities the primary two being Weapons Affinity and Otaku-ism. Weapon Affinity means they can operate nearly any type of firearm or explosive, though most are familiar with a handful of types. They also tend to specialize in one type more so than any other, handgun, rifle, pistols, etc. Otaku-ism refers to the fact that many become obsessed with something to the point where they imitate it to the best of their abilities, dressing, speaking, or carrying favored Weapons of whoever or whatever they become obsessed with. Some Gun-bunnies even mix a couple of things together. It's usually annoying but rarely dangerous to an owner. Common Otaku-ism included Jennies, Swat Bravo Team, Clint Eastwood, Tom Wolfe, John Woo, etc. It's a strange side effect of the gene tinkering.

Sasami: BLESSED BARRIERMAIDEN, the Holy Grand Protector Pokégirl  
(Sasami is rather unique as a kit. She had been blessed by her mother Tsunami, and was normal until about four months ago, when she had a traumatic threshold. She was watching a Pokébattle between Tenchi and a Tamer using a Psy-Dyke when she was hit by a wayward attack. Family figured that she would threshold sometime after puberty and probably be a Shieldmaiden. She is still a Pokékit though, and as such will threshold again when she reaches puberty. Surprisingly she also has already formed a Delta bond with Tenchi and will probably become his Alpha after her first Taming session.)   
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: PsychicFrequency: Very Rare  
Diet: human style food  
Role: bodyguard  
Libido: Average  
Role: luck bringer, celestially chosen  
Strong Vs: Fighting, Poison, Psychic, Dark  
Weak Vs: Bug, Dark, Ghost, dominating pokégirls  
Attacks: Heavenly Fire, Lightning, Reflect, Harden, Foresight, Telekinesis, Armor, Shield, Feedback, Network  
Enhancements: Lucky, Healthy, Pristine Innocence, Psychic abilities, Armored Skin  
Evolves: Angel (Angel Stone)  
Evolves From: Shieldmaiden (blessing by a celestial pokégirl)

A Barriermaiden evolves from a Shieldmaiden through the consumption of Cunnydew nectar. The physical form is not changed much, though tattoo-like patterns may appear on the skin and glow whenever psychic abilities are used (as will hair of any length). A Barriermaiden immediately gains two major psychic defenses: Network, which allows her to reinforce the bond between her tamer and his entire harem to create a common psychic defense (as well as telepathic communication) and Feedback, which will bounce back and amplify any psychic attack upon her, 'shorting out' the attacker's own brain.

A Blessed pokégirl is one who has, whether knowingly or not, been wished well by a powerful celestial pokégirl, such as a Megami or Cherry (and is not already of a celestial nature). Unlike most evolutions, this one is subtle, happening anywhere from hours to days after the blessing of the celestial pokégirl has been given. Further, this evolution is not accompanied by a glowing light and spontaneous transformation, but rather occurs when the pokégirl is unwatched and unaware, usually when asleep or in her pokéball. The pokégirl will wake up or be released, and will only then begin to realize she has changed somehow.

A Blessed pokégirl has the Pristine Innocence enhancement, making her beauty even greater than it was before. What this is that minor flaws, such as slight asymmetries, in her appearance have been corrected. Also, it adds an indefinable aura of demure innocence on the pokégirl now, at least as far as things sexual are concerned. A Blessed pokégirl doesn't act much different from her base type, but even the raunchiest of pokégirls still somehow radiate a presence that makes them seem almost virginal. This quality is one that is always about the Blessed pokégirl, no matter what she is doing. Needless to say, this is greatly arousing to most Tamers.

Blessed pokégirls are also endowed with the Lucky and Healthy enhancements. The Lucky enhancement makes the Blessed pokégirl the recipient of good luck. This quality is minor however, and the threads of fate won't reweave themselves to suit the beneficiary of this enhancement. Rather, small acts of good fortune will happen to her, such as dinner happening to be half-price that night when she can't afford a full meal, or other such happenings. The Healthy enhancement is a guard against natural illnesses, granting the recipient a natural resistance to diseases and infections.

A Blessed pokégirl gains two new attacks: Lightning and Heavenly Fire. The Heavenly Fire attack allows the pokégirl to form small handfuls of flame in her grasp to throw at others. Unlike normal flame however, they are colored white instead of yellow-orangish. These flames can only burn living things, and structures and such remain unharmed by them. Beings are affected by the flames depending on the purity of their heart. Beings whose hearts have degrees of goodness in them are healed by the flames to that same degree, while wicked beings are burned to the degree that they are evil. Generally, a Blessed pokégirl will act in a support role when she knows that trustworthy companions are facing evil foes, letting her Heavenly Fire refresh her cohorts and burn her enemies. Even the most wild of Blessed pokégirls see this power as sacred, and will not use it unless necessary to combat evil or heal her friends, finding other uses of it, such as using it as a barometer of purity, to be almost blasphemous. A Blessed pokégirl won't use her Heavenly Fire for such purposes, even if ordered by her Tamer (although a Tamer who would order her to do so isn't likely to have such a pokégirl in his Harem in the first place). While divine in nature, Heavenly Fire is still a fire attack as well as a magic attack, and defenses against such powers work normally. As for pokésex attacks, the Blessed pokégirl's proficiency in that area remains the same as the base type, with one exception: she becomes more vulnerable to domination sex attacks. No matter how proficient she was before at resisting them, she is less so now, with such attacks exciting her against her will more than they would have previously.

Blessed pokégirls evolve to an Angel when they come into contact with an Angel stone. This evolution supersedes any Angel Stone-based evolution that the base type pokégirl would normally have had (i.e. a Blessed Catgirl who touches an Angel Stone will become an Angel, not a Griffon). If any other sort of evolution is enacted, the pokégirl still remains a Blessed pokégirl. The only way to undo a Blessed evolution is to become an Angel, or to "fall from grace," which is to commit, knowingly and willingly, an evil act. The celestial pokégirl who sponsored the base type pokégirl to her Blessed state will immediately know if such an act is committed, and will then rescind the Blessed nature, resulting in the base type pokégirl immediately de-evolving back to her normal self.

While possible in theory, there have been no reports of a Feral Blessed pokégirl. Whether this is something mystical in nature about them, or just due to their rarity and their ease in getting laid is unknown. There has never even been a rumor of a Blessed pokégirl coming from a Threshold girl, but pokégirl researchers theorize that with a celestial pokégirl's influence, it is possible.

Washu: CHIBI SUPE-BRA GENIUS, the Lolita Supe-bra genius Pokégirl  
Type: Very Near Human, Metamorph  
Element: varies between (Normal, Magic, Psychic, including combination of the two; same as pre-evolved form's)Frequency: Very Rare (never wild)  
Diet: eats human style food  
Role: being cute, filling some role in Research and development, labs, pokécenters, corporations  
Libido: varies from pokégirl to pokégirl  
Strong Vs: varies by element(s)  
Weak Vs: varies by element(s)  
Attacks: varies, common are Shield and Teleport, plus Cheer, Sleep, Aura of Cute  
Enhancements: Very Near Human (some have almost no distinguishing traits), improved flexibility, above average stamina, Super-intellect, Knowledge Specialty, Quirk, Memory Recall, Switch Forms  
Disadvantages: Typically have little in the way of HTH ability, though many find a way around this. Physical skills are usually on par with normal humans (if not just below), unique fear(phobia), Fetish, Quirk, Research Focus  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: G-Poindexter (normal)

Supe-bra Geniuses, or Geniuses for short, are nearly as varied as megami in both appearance and abilities. Though there are many common traits. They all have a vast knowledge of academic topics, but like megami each has a tendency to specialize in a couple of areas. Do to there lack of physical impressive combat abilities, and limited Psychic abilities (which are normally defensive in nature) Geniuses are normally not found in a Tamers Harem. Most find work in the Academic circles, as research aides or even as professors. Due to intellect of these pokégirls those that are found will generally be in League controlled or monitored areas. Nearly all Geniuses have these (dis)advantages.

Knowledge Specialty: A field(s) of knowledge that the Genius knows everything about. They can be almost any field. Combat, History, Chemistry, etc. All Geniuses usually have one that combines several distinct fields. Like archaeology. (History, Cartography, Metallurgy, Chemistry, etc.)

Unique fear: A phobia of sort that generally causes the pokégirl to freak out in some manner. Reaction is as varied as the phobia. Anything from attacking randomly to fainting. To clutching desperately at a tamer. Some phobias are more problematic than others

Fetish: These like phobias can be problematic or not. Some known ones are for crabs, mechanical devices, explosives, chocolate, tuna, etc. The reactions to these are varied and are something of a minor nuisance to Tamers.

Quirk: Some unique ability and or flaw. Some geniuses have quirks that allow them to change to an alternate form or produce items from an alternate dimension known as 'Hammerspace'. The quirks usually have a connection to either the genius's knowledge specialty or fetish. A common one is hormone overload to the point where the pokégirl is catatonic. And like many aspects of the genius these quirks can be helpful, harmful, or just plan annoying.

Mystery Obsession: Some may not consider this a disadvantage, but a Genius can become quite obsessed with 'mystery' of sorts and will not rest until they've discovered its secrets. Geniuses do not believe that they can't discovery the secret to anything. It's usually connected to their specialty knowledge. And will change if they ever discover it, they'll just find anew one they always do.

All pokégirls go through three distinct stages of life: immaturity, when they have yet to feel any sort of sexual desires, pokégirlhood, when they go through puberty and develop a powerful set of hormones, but can't have children save for parthenogenesis, and pokéwomonhood, when their hormones ease up some, and they are able to truly have children. A Chibi pokégirl is something of a mix, the result of being affected by strange magic while still in the womb.

A Chibi pokégirl is one whose mother was hit with a Magic-type attack while pregnant. Although it certainly wasn't the intent of the attack, the magic had an odd effect on the gestating pokégirl. The effect isn't seen until years later however. These pokégirls look and act normal until the first time they are Tamed. As soon as the pokégirl loses her virginity, a strange thing happens, her body instantly physically regresses to that of a child, roughly ten years old or so. Interestingly, it seems that pokégirls with the Youthful enhancement, such as Shadowgirls or Dracasses, can't be subjected to this state, and can never become a Chibi pokégirl.

In this form, the Chibi pokégirl is identical to her pre-threshold form, and her breasts are virtually gone, leaving her as flat as a board (though some extremely busty pokégirls now have A-cup breasts). She loses quite a bit of height as well. All other factors remain the same though. The Chibi pokégirl loses no attacks or enhancements, and she is still as lusty as ever.

Chibi pokégirls can take their previous, mature form again, but doing so requires a passive form of concentration. Things that take up their entire mindset, such as an extremely tense fight, or heated Taming, can cause her to shift back to her younger form. She always shifts to her younger form when sleeping as well. Markings, such as tattoos or wounds, remain as normal in either form. Furthermore, this condition remains despite any evolutions undergone, with the Chibi pokégirl now reverting to a child form of her new evolution (i.e. A Chibi Catgirl who evolves into a Chibi Tigress will now be able to change into a child Tigress form). Chibi pokégirls are exceptions to the laws about underage pokégirls not being allowed to be Tamed. Usually a simple demonstration of their ability to change back and forth is enough for most officials. A Chibi pokégirl herself usually prefers her older form, since it tends to be sexier, but doesn't mind fighting, relaxing, or even Taming in her younger body either.

Chibi pokégirls continue to age normally in their mature form, becoming pokéwomen, and then becoming old. However, their youthful form remains at the same apparent physical age always, and as time passes a Chibi pokégirl wants to spend more and more time in her younger state, since it remains physically vibrant. However, while that form doesn't feel the aches and pains of old age that her natural form would, when a Chibi pokégirl's time is up, she still dies of natural causes, no matter what form she is in. When they die, Chibi pokégirls always revert to their older form, a point of contention among pokégirl Researchers.

Chibi pokégirls' ability to bear offspring is regulated by their true age. After there first puberty, they are subject to possibly undergoing parthenogenesis, whatever form there in. Once they undergo their second puberty, they are capable of giving birth to children, again, in either form. Shifting forms doesn't cause complications with the pregnancy, but it is less painful for the Chibi pokégirl to remain in her older form during this time. Since they naturally revert to their child form during sleep, a pregnant Chibi pokégirl tends to stay up for days at a time. Giving birth is sometimes so painful that they lose their concentration and shift back to their child form, causing even more

pain for them as they struggle to bring their young into the world. Unless she was herself hit with a magical attack while pregnant, none of her pokégirl children have a chance of becoming a Chibi pokégirl.

In combat, a Chibi pokégirl follows the same pattern that a normal pokégirl of her breed would. Recent research has concluded though that a Chibi pokégirl of any breed has the Cheer, Sleep, and Aura of Cute. These attacks tend to be used in the Chibi pokégirl's younger form, but can be utilized at any time by the Chibi pokégirl. They are thought to be remnants of the magic that altered her state so long ago.

Feral Chibi pokégirls revert to their childish form. This causes them to look like an immature Feralborn pokégirl of their type. Since immature Feralborn pokégirls are usually cared for by their mother until they hit puberty, finding one alone may be a clue that it is, in fact, a Feral Chibi pokégirl. Most people don't realize that the young pokégirl they've found though is legally Tameable, and Feral Chibi pokégirls tend to stay Feral for a long time since no one wants to risk Taming an underage pokégirl. Threshold girls can never become a Chibi pokégirl, or so the Researchers say, since they can only be born. So far, no case of Threshold has disproved this.

Ryo-Ohki: CABBIT, the Friendly Pokégirl  
Type: Animorph  
Element: Normal Frequency: most places Very Rare. Around the Shrine Gym Common.   
Diet: carrots, and nothing else  
Role: being cheery, dancing to cheer people up  
Libido: High  
Strong Vs: Ghost  
Weak Vs: Fighting  
Attacks: Phase, Dance, Aura of Cute, Double Team, Cheer, Bite, Scratch  
Evolves: StarlightXpress (Angel Stone, Psi Crystal, Mana Crystal, Delta Bond with Tamer, be of high level, orgasm)   
Evolves From: Catgirl (orgasm), or Bunnygirl (Cat E-Medal)

Cabbits are the friendliest type of Pokégirl alive. They don't like violence and aren't that good in a fight, but make excellent pets, and are usually used as domestics, or healers/cheerleaders in Tamer harems. They are very loyal, and very good with kids, Tame Cabbits frequently seen working in nurseries, alongside Pokégirls like NurseJoys and Neko Cennecos.

Cabbits are a very unusual breed, a mix of rabbit and cat in appearance. They usually have dusty, dark brown fur, catlike faces and rabbit like feet and ears. They also have a small, glowing red gemstone in their foreheads.

Mostly, Feral Cabbits are found in great numbers around the Shrine Gym in the Edo League, with some Very Rarely being found elsewhere around the world. No one knows why they congregate around this Gym, Researchers are still confused on the matter, and the owners of the Shrine Gym aren't talking. Most Cabbits around the world head back to this Gym when they are ready to give birth. They have a great weakness for carrots, loving both eating them by the dozen and using them like replacements in taming. Tamers who want to catch a Feralborn Cabbit usually use a carrot as bait. Cabbits LOVE carrots, and will do almost anything for them, making taming a Cabbit quite easy.

Cabbits are a very popular breed amongst pet lovers. Threshold cases are rare, but not unheard of. Girls that do become Cabbits usually don't mind it all that much, as they gain a very cute appearance and demeanor that's very friendly.

It's unknown whether or not a Cabbit can evolve. Some Tamers have claimed to have evolved their Cabbits, but when asked into what, they quickly changed the subject. It's only recently that the evolution of a Cabbit was discovered...

* * *

Keiichi Morisato:

Currently, he is attending Nekomi Tech, studying design and mechanical engineering, with the hopes of inventing new pokégirl technology. He already holds several patents in such fields, which enables him to live at an old shrine that has existed since before the Great War.

No one is quite certain how he started into the Pokégirl World, but rumors have it that he somehow won his Alpha; Belldandy, from a call-in show he didn't even know he was calling. However, these rumors have been neither confirmed nor denied.

He is also the only person currently publicly known to have a failed clone of one of the Legendary Pokégirls, named Hild. Though some suspect that Urd may also be another failed attempt due to her resemblance to Hild, it has been more believed that she is a genetic daughter of Hild, which many believe indicate she may have access to more power in the future.

What he doesn't know is that while Urd truly is Hild's daughter, that Hild is also the same Legendary Pokégirl Hild written about. Seeing her daughter's interest in Keiichi, she allowed herself to be captured by him, to learn more about mankind. Believing Keiichi to be a focal point of destiny, as well as having fallen in love with him as well, she stays with him to make certain Keiichi fulfills his destiny, and perhaps earn redemption for humanity in the eyes of all Legendary Pokégirls.

It is unknown why Keiichi's pokégirls tend to evolve to angelic types or demonic types. All that is known is that they are fiercely loyal to him. This ability was further proven when Peorth evolved from a simple plant type pokégirl to a Megami.

His pokégirls are:

Belldandy: MEGAMI-SAMA, the Unpredictable Divine Pokégirl **_ALPHA_**  
(Keiichi's Alpha and maybe his strongest though Hild never tries to push the issue. )  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Magic/Psychic (varies) (Celestial)Frequency: Extremely Rare  
Diet: human style food  
Role: Megami-sama's of retired Tamers can be found in public service facilities serving in caregiver or advisory positions  
Libido: varies from Low to High  
Strong Vs: Ghost, Dark, varies  
Weak Vs: Dark, Magic, varies  
Attacks: most attacks vary (with angel call being the exception). Common are: Bestow Luck, Lightning, Teleport, Triple split, and Heal (Other)  
Enhancements: Extremely high psychic or magical abilities  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Megami (mechanism unknown)

The Megami-sama is the evolved form of the Megami. Not much is known about this species due to the fact that they only evolve when attached to a Tamer and few no Tamer will let their Megami-sama be studied. Like Megami all Megami-sama are unique and can have wildly different powers. When a Megami evolves to a Megami-sama several conditions must be met: First the Tamer must have a high empathy rating. Second the tamer must have a strong bond with all his pokégirls. Third said Megami-sama must be between the ages of 16 and 25. When these conditions are met all the tamer must do is have his Megami come in contact with an Angel Stone then evolution will occur.

After evolution their physical form matures further and power increases exponentially. The increase in power in a Megami-sama is so great compared to a Megami that most leagues require tamers to buy higher quality limiter earrings with the Angel Stone in order to prevent dangerous accidental magic discharge. Many Megami-sama also require moonstone bracelets to prevent excessive power drain from over-exertion. It has also been suggested that the fading "the Megami, Megami-sama equivalent to going feral" is due to them being such an empathic species literally they need the comfort and love of others to survive not so much the taming sessions. This would show these species to be emotional symbiotes, needing support and love from others to live, and in turn returning and encouraging its growth.

Angel Call: The technique Angel Call is often learned 24 hours following evolution. When learned a floating sphere out of which an Angel or Cherub hatches, the Cherub is in fact a reflection of the Megami-sama's true heart, will only respond to its name, and possesses an affinity with the element Rock, Fire, Water or Electric. This technique can be used for attack, defense (create a temporary shield), or effect (amplifying the Megami-sama's powers for a short time).

This technique though power full does have its weaknesses. An angel can be banished by causing it to faint, which the weaknesses of its elemental affinity can help. Also when an Angel is banished the Megami takes a drop in health anywhere from 1/4 to 1/2 and cannot use the technique until they have rested or been healed.

Marller: MASUI, the Demon Sorceress Pokégirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Magic (Infernal)Frequency: Extremely Rare  
Diet: Magic  
Role: infiltration, spying, defense against magic  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Magic, Normal  
Weak Vs: Fighting  
Attacks: Glare, Leer, Smile, Reflect, Power Bolt, Imitate, Magic Leech  
Enhancements: Enhanced Reflexes, Longevity, Enhanced Strength, Speed, and Endurance (all twice normal human levels)  
Evolves: None (note: all documents and PokéDexes list that Masui evolves into Hild through an unknown mechanism)  
Evolves From: Mazouku (by Hild only)

Masui is the evolved form of Mazouku, and as such, is extremely rare. No more than seven Masuis have ever been sighted, and it is suspected that some of these may be the same ones seen more than once. The first sighting of this extremely rare pokégirl was well over two hundred years after the end of Sukebe's Revenge. There have only been three cases of a Masui being in a Tamer's harem in all of post-Sukebe history, and in all cases they outlived their Tamer and vanished shortly after he died. Bits of recorded conversations with them reveal that they are evolved Mazouku, however, in all cases, their Tamers admit that they didn't personally catalyze nor witness the evolution, instead finding the Masuis as they were. No conversation with a Mazouku has ever mentioned a Masui. Two Masui in separate conversations mentioned that they can be evolved into their ultimate form: Hild. This type of pokégirl has been confirmed by sightings of a few pokégirls named Hild during the Revenge. However, they haven't been seen since. It is generally believed by the various pokégirl Leagues that the Monster Flu unleashed in –2 PS/2000 AD weakened various Mazouku, Masuis, and Hilds enough that they were at the time completely killed off, and are only now very slowly being restored through evolutions of lower-class Youma-type pokégirls. Masui have no real distinguishing features, save for the fact that when hungry, their eyes tend to begin to glow a pale yellow. The amount of luminescence is directly proportional to how badly they need to feed.

Masui is a Magic-type, and this is reflected in her spell selection. The above Magic-type attacks listed are merely those officially recorded by the Leagues of the Tamers who had a Masui in their harem, but it is known that they have used spells seen nowhere else, both very destructive and very versatile. So much is magic in their being that they need it to survive. When they defeat a Magic-type pokégirl in combat, they use their Magic Leech attack, which apparently is some form of magical version of the Energy Drain attack, on their fallen foe. The pokégirl this is used on isn't physically harmed, but for days thereafter is completely unable to use even the smallest of spells. This is often more damaging to the drained pokégirl than a beating would have been, since their uselessness leaves them feeling worthless to their Master, wreaking emotional havoc on them. If a Masui can't fight a Magic-type pokégirl after roughly half-a-week, she begins looking for any Magic-type to drain, even other harem members. Masui prefers to use her Magic Leech attack on a pokégirl while taming her, finding the combination of sex and magic to be much more stimulating than either would be alone. However, because Masui are so magically-oriented, their physical skills are somewhat lacking, and high-level Fighting-type pokégirls that can deal with their spells usually can pummel them into submission, with the key word being "usually." No feral Masuis have ever even been rumored to have been seen, nor have any Threshold girls ever evolved into one. Masui remains one of the most mysterious pokégirls to date.

The truth about Masui, however, is far more sinister. The real reason they were only seen recently is because Masuis only came into existence recently. A Mazouku does not naturally, under any circumstances, evolve into Masui. Instead, Masui is the creation of Hild, the Legendary Demoness pokégirl, in order to throw off suspicion of her existence, and as use of a covert network of spies. The Masuis are her first real success to create a new pokégirl type to date, being a much lesser version of herself. They need magic almost as bad as they need sex, and being a supremely magical pokégirl, Hild knows that they will always depend on her. However, Masuis still require Taming along with magic, and still are prone to going feral if they don't get it, making them less than perfect, and that is unacceptable to Hild. There are, in actuality, only five Masuis existing, all of them forcibly evolved by Hild's magic up from Mazouku. Using them, Hild has spread lies about herself to confuse and mislead everyone about her true nature and status.

Hild is no fool however and deliberately made her servants weaker than their pre-evolutionary form so there was no chance that they could dare to expose or defy her. She now uses them to gather information about what is happening in the world, letting her plot her next move. Masuis, for their part, serve their Mistress loyally, since when she lets them feed from her, they gain more magic than they could in a year from other Magic-type pokégirls. Masuis wander the world, keeping up to date on current events and trends, occasionally letting themselves be "captured" to find out more information and/or confirm that they are indeed a natural evolution, and that Hild is just their next evolutionary step that hasn't been reached yet, all the while laughing inside as their Mistress slowly moves closer to her dark goals.

Peorth: MEGAMI, the Goddess Pokégirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Psychic/Magic (Celestial) (Plant)Frequency: unknown (all leagues)  
Diet: human style diet  
Role: varies  
Libido: varies  
Strong Vs: varies  
Weak Vs: Sad faces, crying, and Domina-types  
Attacks: Smile, Cry (all others vary)  
Enhancements: Varies  
Evolves: Megami-sama (mechanism unknown)  
Evolves From: Cherry (mechanism unknown), Drag Queen (mechanism unknown), Goth (by Sarcastic Goth sub-type only; mechanism unknown), Rooder (Passing the Trial) (others possible)

Megami are the most mysterious of the pokégirls. The number that exists is unknown as the number seems to change every time there's a poll. It is not recorded if there are feral Megami or not. It had never been discovered if they evolve or not. No information exists to answer the question, "Do other females spontaneously evolve INTO Megami?"

Not much is known about Megamis because few people understand how they even GOT a Megami when they think about it logically and those who do have a Megami either don't ask or don't think it's a big deal. When a Megami shows up, they are acknowledged as if they had always been there.

The only consistent numbers of Megami are from pokécenters and hospitals, where Megami are often found with various other nurse-type pokégirls.

Megami have NO average stats when compared to other pokégirls. They are either excellent or lousy at something. Their skills, attacks, defenses, enhancements and roles are all unknown because of this.

Urd: G- Splice MEGAMI/DAIMON, the Goddess/Schemin' Demon Pokégirl  
Type: Very Near Human

Element: Psychic/Magic (Celestial) (Electric)/ Dark (Infernal)  
Frequency: unknown (all leagues)  
Diet: human style diet, and fear  
Role: strategist and planning  
Libido: Above Average  
Strong Vs: Normal, Psychic  
Weak Vs: "Purifying" magic, Sad faces, crying, and Domina-types   
Attacks: Smile, Cry, Glare, Leer, Scratch, Fury Swipes, Burst (variations apply)  
Enhancements: Enhanced Reflexes, Strength x3, Speed x3, Endurance x3

Megami are the most mysterious of the pokégirls. The number that exists is unknown as the number seems to change every time there's a poll. It is not recorded if there are feral Megami or not. It had never been discovered if they evolve or not. No information exists to answer the question, "Do other females spontaneously evolve INTO Megami?"

Not much is known about Megamis because few people understand how they even GOT a Megami when they think about it logically and those who do have a Megami either don't ask or don't think it's a big deal. When a Megami shows up, they are acknowledged as if they had always been there.

The only consistent numbers of Megami are from pokécenters and hospitals, where Megami are often found with various other nurse-type pokégirls.

Megami have NO average stats when compared to other pokégirls. They are either excellent or lousy at something. Their skills, attacks, defenses, enhancements and roles are all unknown because of this.

Daimons are the most preferred evolution of the basic Youma. Most Daimons have by now abandoned most of the bestial looks of their previous form, instead looking like very exotic women, often exotic enough that it's pretty obvious they aren't human. It is highly rare for a Threshold girl to become a Daimon.

Daimons were the planners of the old Legions of Terror back during Sukebe's revenge, and this is a role that they have never truly lost. In order to help make sure that no rogue psychic-type would ever be able to steal their plans, Sukebe made sure that this evolution was part Dark-type to make them resistant to psionics.

Daimons are excellent planners. When in a Harem, they will often advise their Tamer about what to expect when headed into a certain situation, as well as the appropriate countermeasures to take. They are famous for coming up with daring, unorthodox ideas when in a tight spot. One thing about their plans though is that they always think in battle terms. Every plan is a "win or lose" scenario. It doesn't matter if the situation is an upcoming gym battle or how to get a reservation at a classy restaurant, for a Daimon it all involves tactics about how to outwit "the enemy" to "accomplish the mission." What's more, their plans are always oriented around a sudden offense. This may be due to the fact that, alone of all other Youma-types, Daimons simply absorb ambient emotions of fear, such as the fear "the enemy" feels when they are suddenly ambushed. After a victory over "the enemy," Daimons are usually quite giddy, and greatly enjoy a celebratory Taming.

Skuld: MECHDOLL, the Magna Warrior Pokégirl  
Type: Humanoid  
Element: Steel/Electric Frequency: Uncommon  
Libido: Low  
Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Flying, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Poison, Psychic, Steel, Water  
Weak Vs: Fighting, Fire, Ground  
Attacks: Thunderbolt, Thundershock, EM Shield, Metal Rage  
Evolves: Demon-Goddess (mechanism unknown)   
Evolves From: Maggiemite (Thunder Stone)

MechDolls are the evolved form of Maggiemites. They stand around 6ft tall with large D cup breasts and long blue and red metal strands they use as hair reaching down to their ankles. They can draw lighting from the sky to recharge themselves and they are immune to poison attacks. MechDolls can fly with the use of the magnetic fields that flow over their bodies and they can use these fields to affect any metal around them. They can use their metal Rage attack where they draw on any metal around them an throw it at their opponent. Their EM Shield creates a Bubble around them that can take most attacks.

Hild: Hild, the Legendary Demoness Pokégirl  
Type: Near Human  
Element: Magic/Dark (Infernal)Frequency: Extremely Rare (Unique)  
Diet: energy  
Role: weaver of many plots, supreme sorceress  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Magic, Psychic, Normal, Dark, Ghost  
Weak Vs: None (Fighting, Bug)  
Attacks: Glare, Leer, Nightshade, Greater Energy Drain, Smile, Reflect, Absorb, Imitate, Burst, Energy Blade, Power Bolt  
Enhancements: Legendary Qualities, Legendary Salient Qualities, Speed x3, Enhanced Reflexes, Sleeplessness  
Evolves: N/A  
Evolves From: N/A (note: All documents and PokéDexes list that Masui evolves into Hild through an unknown mechanism)

Hild is the mightiest of all magical pokégirls made by Sukebe. Her greatest trick was in convincing the world that she doesn't exist.

As one of the first pokégirls to be around when Sukebe's Revenge began, and one of the most powerful, Hild took to the war with dark glee. Even then, her magical powers were far above the average of common pokégirls', and this combined with their surprise attack on humanity, and humans' lack of understanding of magic, left Hild virtually unopposed as she wreaked devastation far abroad. However, fully fifteen years after the war began, Hild saw something that changed how she viewed the world. Two of her sister Legendaries, Titania the Stone Titaness and Scylla the Water Fiend, were slain by the humans. Witnessing this shocked Hild profoundly. For the first time, she realized that it was possible for her to die. She knew that the tide had been turning slowly for years now, but she disregarded that information as only applying to common pokégirls. Seeing the humans' warship, Langoud, actually kill two Legendaries, superior beings like her, Hild realized that the humans they were fighting could actually end her life. Her! Who would otherwise live forever! The knowledge of her own possible mortality scared her deeply, and Hild retreated from the battlefield, never to be seen again.

Luckily for Hild, her attacks had been so swift, thanks to her use of a spell version of Teleport and her lack of a need for sleep, that it was believed that there were more than one Hild, and as everyone suspected by then, and would later affirm, each Legendary was unique. Hild used, and still uses, this misconception to her benefit, since a non-Legendary pokégirl that no one has sees anymore is rarely thought about by anyone. Most people today assume that the Hild pokégirls were wiped out in the war. By now, having a few Masuis seen around, and by letting people think they will evolve into her, Hild has killed two birds with one stone. First, while most people have forgotten Hild when she was first active in the war, records still remain, usually studied by various pokégirl researchers. By having people think that she was just another common pokégirl, Hild has ensured that those researchers will never "rediscover a lost Legendary." Furthermore, should Hild ever be forced to operate openly, no one would think she was a Legendary; they would just think she was the first Masui to make the evolutionary jump to a Hild. While she detests the thought of operating in the open, Hild is at least somewhat prepared now for if that should happen.

Still extremely afraid of death, Hild has spent almost all of her time focusing on increasing her magical powers. And she has made leaps and bounds. Her magic is extremely powerful, more so than even the strongest of Magic-type pokégirls could dream of. Her greatest work to date was completed one hundred years ago, when she made a spell to allow her to evolve or devolve other pokégirls. The spell itself is incomplete however, not giving her the full range of options she desires. She is currently trying to design a new spell that will correct that.

Hild is a very lithe and beautiful pokégirl. Her entire right half of her body is pure, snow white, while the entire left half is ebon black. Her hair matches this pattern, black on the left and white on the right, with a perfect part so there is no overlap. She prefers to show off her body, despite having virtually no one around to see it, (save sometimes for visiting Masuis,) usually wearing something clingy and diaphanous, or sometimes nothing at all. Like all other pokégirls, she still feels the need to have sex. When this happens, she usually has her servants use a Hypnosis spell on an unsuspecting male, bring him to her lair, and then sates her carnal desires on him, after which time she'll order him to remember nothing and return him. Hild hates doing this, not because she finds it degrading (she enjoys the sex greatly), but because it leaves her somewhat vulnerable. She knows that any number of things could go wrong with that operation and lead various people right to her, but as long as the overpowering lust is there, she can't help it. She despises this weakness, and constantly seeks a way to overcome it. Besides sex, the only other thing she needs is to absorb energy to eat. However, this is much less of a problem for her than for other energy-draining pokégirls, since Hild has the Greater Energy Drain attack. Using this, she can drain energy from almost anything. Heat, light, living creatures, electricity, it doesn't matter where. This makes it very easy for Hild to feed, something she is grateful for. She knows that it would be very hard to stay isolated if she needed to drain life energy exclusively. Hild has the Sleeplessness enhancement, which means she doesn't need to sleep. Instead, she spends all of her time working on new spells or other projects, never letting a moment pass when she isn't moving towards her goals.

When Hild was first starting out, she firmly believed that she would be one of the highest rulers of the world after Sukebe conquered it. This is a desire she has never forgotten. She is very bitter now about having been cheated of what she feels was her birthright, and constantly schemes to get it back. Her ultimate goal is nothing less than world domination, and she doesn't care what she has to do to get it. Her current plan is that the way Sukebe's Revenge ended was a fluke, and that she will begin the ancient wars again, but this time make sure things turn out right. To this end she worked very long and hard on her magic, and her goal seems within reach now that she can make new pokégirl breeds.

Hild feels nothing but contempt for her fellow pokégirls. She is disgusted with how they so easily submit to their ancient enemies, the humans. She doesn't hold this against them however. The need for Taming is a weakness she knows they cannot overcome, as she herself cannot. While Hild desperately seeks a means to end the need for sex, if she ever found one she wouldn't give it to other pokégirls. Once her plan to defeat the humans is complete, she intends to be the only pokégirl free from the need for Taming, making her better able to rule over all others.

While Hild despises humans and feels contempt for other pokégirls (particularly Moan, whose carefree and benevolent attitude annoy her no end), her greatest enmity is reserved for one place in particular: Sanctuary. Hild is fascinated with how Sanctuary Goths don't need to be Tamed all the time, and desperately wants to know how. All she has managed to gather through divinations and spies so far though is that it has something to do with some of Sukebe's lost technology being found. When she first found this out, she fell into a fit of pique so bad that she immediately sent a Masui to try and kidnap an S-Goth so she could take Sanctuary's secrets from her. She armed her minion well, and it managed to get to the S-Goth when she was alone. Using the new spells Psychic Cell and Psychic Solitude, she managed to stop the S-Goth from teleporting away or telepathically contacting others for help. However, the fight was more difficult than the Masui had imagined, and she was forced to kill the S-Goth and flee rather than take her prisoner. It remains Sanctuary's only unsolved murder of one of their own. After that incident, Hild realized that her own enthusiasm had gotten ahead of her, and has since returned to more subtle dealings to try and capture one of Sanctuary's guardians, just one of her many plans towards eventual world domination.

LEGENDARY QUALITIES: All Legendary pokégirls have these special attributes, making them above and beyond other pokégirls:

Truly Unique: All Legendary pokégirls cannot be copied. Attempts to clone them always fail, and morphing other beings into copies of them always produces sub-standard versions. Titto, for example, can take Hild's shape and even copy her powers to some degree, but not any of her Legendary Qualities or Legendary Salient Qualities (see below), nor her learned skills, such as her new spells. They can have their base stock altered to be used in the formation of a new pokégirl type though.

Deathlessness: Despite having been around since Sukebe's Revenge, all the Legendary pokégirls are still around and going strong. This superior version of longevity makes them immune to death from natural causes. They will never die unless they are killed. However, poison, disease, or any unnatural cause still has a normal chance to kill them, barring their special immunities and strengths.

No Weakness (Level X): All of the Legendary pokégirls can ignore their type's normal weaknesses, to a point. When facing a pokégirl at or below a certain level, if that pokégirl is a type the Legendary would normally be weak against, she instead treats it as though it were of a type she had no specific advantage or disadvantage against. For example, Hild has No Weakness (Level 80). If she were to face a Fighting type or a Bug type pokégirl, or anything else that was considered Strong vs. Magic or Dark, at or below level 80, she wouldn't be considered weak against it, nor would it be considered strong against her. Pokégirls at a level above the Legendary's No Weakness level treat things normally.  
LEGENDARY SALIENT QUALITIES: Some Legendary pokégirls have special qualities others don't have. Here is Hild's array of special attributes:

Mother of Magic: Hild is a supremely magical being. Because of her inherently sorceress nature, she can shape spells to her will to a great degree. Fireballs can become iceballs, or can be altered so that it only explodes in one direction instead of omni-directionally, etc. She needn't work out the preparations for how to alter the spell in advance, but can decide the changes to make as she is casting them. Hild can only alter up to two components of a spell at a time. She can make a lightning bolt an acid bolt, or make it into a forked acid bolt to hit two targets, for example, but she couldn't add both of those changes and then make a third change. Because these spells are altered from their base, any pokégirl using Imitate only imitates the base version of the spell. A pokégirl hit by the forked acid bolt would still only Imitate a lightning bolt.

Heavy Magic: When Hild uses magic, she can imbue it with extra sorceress power. Any spell she does this to is considered to be heavy magic. Heavy magic cannot be imitated. And it can only be absorbed half as well as normal magic (a pokégirl absorbing it still takes half damage and heals 1/8 of the damage), and has a 50 chance to penetrate the barrier made by spells such as Reflect, making the victim take full damage. However, Hild cannot add heavy magic to any spell modified by her Mother of Magic salient ability, or vice versa. Hild usually uses this power against other Magic-types she is fighting.

In addition to her special qualities and salient qualities, Hild has a wide variety of spells only she and her Masui know, with several of them being magical versions of Psychic powers. A small fraction of them are listed below:

Sorceress Teleport (a magical version of the psychic power to teleport)

Sorceress Hypnosis (a spell to hypnotize the target, a magical version of the psychic power)

Psychic Solitude (this spell is cast on a single target. It makes the target unable to send or receive telepathic messages, effectively isolating them psychically)

Psychic Cell (this area-effect spell creates a zone that cannot be teleported into or out of)

Insight (this divination spell reveals, albeit cryptically, information to a single question asked)

Mystic Mask (this spell takes affect on one being, possibly the self if the caster wishes. It blocks attempts to read the affected creatures thoughts. Whereas Psychic Solitude prevents telepathy from making contact but allows intrusive mind-probing, this spell allows "external" mental functions like telepathy, but no form of ESP or mind-reading works.)

Greater Mystic Mask (This spell works just like Mystic Mask, with the following additional property: The affected individual's thoughts can not only not be probed, but said individual can put up a wall of false thoughts. To anyone scanning the target's mind, all they pick up are the false thoughts, which seem genuine.)

Spell Evolution/Spell De-evolution (this reversible spell is what Hild used to create the Masui pokégirls. By using this spell on a pokégirl, she can either force it to evolve or force it to devolve. Devolving is always just one form down if it has multiple de-evolutions, and evolving is just one form up if it has multiple evolutionary steps. If it has more than one evolutionary or de-evolutionary form possible, the caster can choose which form to have her assume. If the caster wants, they can try to force a totally new evolutionary form, but this is very difficult. Multiple applications of the spell must be cast on the target pokégirl, and this process is slow and very painful. Furthermore, new evolutions created are always Magic-type pokégirls, with any other element being lost. The new pokégirl is always Strong Vs: Magic, Normal and Weak Vs: Fighting. This spell cannot force a pokégirl to devolve into a new form. Legendary pokégirls are immune to this spell. This spell cannot affect humans and does not force human girls to go through Threshold. Hild is currently working on a new spell she has called Superior Spell (De-)Evolution. She hopes that this spell will work on Legendaries, will be able to add secondary elements, and can be used just once to make new breeds of pokégirls. However, this spell is still in its research stages, and early reports show that it will go much more slowly than its predecessor spell.)

* * *

Shinji Ikari:

Shinji Ikari was born into one of the foremost families on Earth, and is heir to both their vast fortune and large tracts of land. When an accident killed off his male descendents, Gendo was adopted into the family to take over until Shinji became of age, as long as Yui was Gendo's Alpha.

No one was quiet certain what changed Gendo from a pokégirl lover to a man who quickly rose in the ranks of SEELE: an anti-pokégirl rights group. It is known that Gendo soon began manipulating his son, so that control over the Ikari estate would not be transferred to the boy.

The only father-type figure in Shinji's recent history was Kaji Ryoji. When assigned by the UEG to get close and expose Gendo, the man came across Shinji, and semi-adopted the boy, giving him some happiness and hope for the boy's future.

This hope soon withered when Kaji died during the exposure of Gendo's plans for the world. Shinji awoke afterwards to find that Kaji had transferred ownership of several pokégirls, including his own team, to Shinji.

However, Shinji was unable to force himself to live, and thus wandered around with them, doing only what was needed to survive. It is said that he rotates his choice of Alpha every week, so as not to be unfair to any girl. Rumors also have it that it was his harem that got him to sign up for the Saotome School, in hopes of resparking the boy's will to live.

Some circles believe that Shinji also possesses a unique and perhaps undiscovered blood gift, which is often used to explain why Gendo did not have the boy eliminated.

Shinji's pokégirls are:

Ritsuko: ENCHANTRESS, the Sexy Sorcery Genius Pokégirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Magic/PsychicFrequency: Very Rare  
Diet: human style diet  
Role: sex-slaves, retainers, spies, magical item artisans  
Libido: very High  
Strong Vs: Dark, Fighting, Poison  
Weak Vs: Fire, Ghost, Bug  
Special Weaknesses: Can be quite envious, requires lots of attention  
Attacks: Power Bolt, Reflect, Shield, Smile, Sing, Glare, Yell, Leer, Cry, Hypnotic Gaze, Hypnotize, Backstab Sex Attack 1, Sex Attack 2, Item Make, others vary  
Enhancements: Magical Affinity, Sexual knowledge, Ability to make items of all sorts  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Witch (Moon Stone)

An Enchantress is quite the opposite of her pre-evolved form, Witch. An Enchantress fills out more, becoming quite shapely, her breasts growing out to a nice C-cup and a thin waist and lithe frame. They usually tend to be dressed like Harem girls, or even similar to Domina. Though both styles of clothing have a crescent moon pattern printed somewhere. Usually near the waist, on one of the breasts, or shoulders.

Be warned though, Enchantresses are known for being quite jealous, though this is because they can become quite loyal to their Tamer, almost bordering obsession.

Enchantresses' obsession with their Tamer is quite evident, since they can be very competitive with any and ALL amorous or lustful pokégirls that are in the Tamer's harem. An Enchantress can also become quite jealous when a Tamer begins to show other pokégirls of his harem more affection. Put simply, an Enchantress is a sex fiend.

The main draw for evolving a Witch into an Enchantress (besides all the sexual orientation with owning one) is that an Enchantress has the special ability to make items. She can make anything from potions, to antidotes, to arcane magical items. This is very useful when a Tamer is far from a cities and pokécenters. An Enchantress, with the right tools and items, can almost always make the needed item.

An Enchantress is also more of a tricky Magic-type of pokégirl to handle when in battle. She has a few attacks that are useful for damage, but her true strength is in her wide range of status effect attacks. This is also the area that her psychic powers are prevalent, since she has many Psychic-based Status Effect attacks.

So, if a Tamer can put up with having to give an Enchantress the attention she craves, a Tamer has an excellent pokégirl for his Harem.

Asuka: VIXXEN, the Fornicating Fox Pokégirl  
Type: Anthropomorph  
Element: Fire Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: omnivore  
Role: Vixxen have been used as one of the more popular pokégirls with Tamers for centuries. They are also found in industries where the ability to Flamethrow is handy.  
Libido: High  
Strong Vs: Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel  
Weak Vs: Ground, Rock, Water  
Attacks: Flamethrow, Tackle, Wrestle, Sex Attack 1  
Enhancements: Fire Resistance, Quickness, Enhanced Hearing (x4) and Smell (x4)  
Evolves: Foxx (Fire Stone)  
Evolves From: Kitsune (Fire Stone)

Horny as a Vixxen goes the saying, and that is the most noticeable character feature of a Vixxen. Vixxens are ready: anytime, anywhere, any conditions. They rarely understand why their Tamers are reluctant to engage in sex in some situations, and tend to be very earthy and aggressive. Vixxens are among the most common domesticated varieties of pokégirl but are rarely kept as pets due to their occasional lack of control and tendency to set things on fire. Vixxens are reddish furred humanoids with a slight muzzle, slender frame, and long bushy tail. Their sense of smell and hearing are quite good, and they make fair foragers.

Rei: BLESSED ICE PRINCESS, the Cold Pokégirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Ice Frequency: Rare (Crimson League)  
Diet: any cold food  
Role: snow operatives  
Libido: Low (unless in hot areas)  
Strong Vs: Dragon, Flying, Ground, Plant, Ice  
Weak Vs: Fighting, Fire, Rock, Steel  
Attacks: Mist, Snow Storm, Ice Wall, Simulacrum   
Enhancements: Reversed temperature scale  
Evolves: Ice Empress (mechanism unknown)  
Evolves From: Ice Maiden (normal), Damsel (Ice Crystal)

The Ice Princess is among the hardest pokégirls to tame for male tamers as their bodies are very cold. This has forced most to be lesbians, as few men have the strength of will and blood flow to tame an Ice Maiden more than once.

The reason they are weak to heat is because they tend to grow incredibly aroused by warmth. This tidbit has resulted in the few tamers who have Ice Princesses to have two or more fire pokégirls in the taming session to keep the temperature up, if nothing else. In their natural environment, an Ice Princess is almost invincible, as they can create Simulacrums of themselves out of snow, forcing their opponents to waste valuable time and energy. It is said that there was an Ice Princess with the Limbec Pirates who wore a magical cloak of ice to allow her to retain her senses in warm climates.

Maya G-POINDEXTER, the Intellectual Pokégirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: varies between Normal, Magic, and Psychic, including combination of twoFrequency: Uncommon (never wild)  
Diet: eats human style food  
Role: librarians, clerks, secretaries  
Libido: varies from pokégirl to pokégirl  
Strong Vs: varies depending on element(s)  
Weak Vs: varies depending on element(s)  
Attacks: Drone, Recite, Aura of Cute  
Enhancements: Very Near Human (some have almost no distinguishing traits), improved flexibility, above average stamina, Knowledge Specialty, Memory Recall  
Disadvantages: Physical skills are usually on par with normal humans if even that. No combat potential unless trained, even then still very low. Typically only good in support or command positions  
Evolves: Supe-bra Genius (normal)  
Evolves From: None

G-Poindexters, or the more commonly called G-Points are a very near human, though most can be indistinguishable from normal humans save for their flexibility. Though some have some strange hair colors. Found in universities and such G-Points are intellectual pokégirls who are known for their intellect and desire to learn, which is nearly as great (in some cases greater) than their libido. Most appear as comely human females, and are a bit shy and bookwormish. Their Knowledge Specialty is usually centered on a single field. Their Memory Recall allows them to instantly recall anything they've heard, read or seen in detail, a skill which makes them excellent walking aides to lawyers, researchers, and secretaries. Their only attacks are Drone and Recite. Using drone the G-point begins talking in a monotone voice with no presence of emotion or change of pitch. Most pokégirls (and humans ) tend to fall asleep when Drone is used. Recite allows a G-point to recall in a lecturing tone anything that they've read in such a way that it will drive others to want to get away from them. It is often combined with Drone to drive those who won't succumb to Drone's sleep effect away. These techniques are most effective on domesticated or semi-domesticated pokégirls.

Misato: SHADOWCAT, the Fickle Feline Pokégirl  
Type: Near Human  
Element: Psychic/DarkFrequency: Very Rare  
Diet: human style foods  
Role: espionage, spying  
Libido: Average to High  
Strong Vs: Poison, Psychic  
Weak Vs: Bug  
Attacks: Fade, Teleport, Scratch, Kitty Litter, Fury Swipes, Lick, Nightshade, Agility, Quick, Backstab, Armor, Spank, Go Down  
Enhancements: Aura Sight, Darkvision, Enhanced Hearing (x3), Enhanced Reflexes (x4), Enhanced Sight (x3), Enhanced Speed (x2)  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Cheshire (Dark Stone)

When a Cheshire, already strong with her mental powers, is given a Dark Stone, she evolves into a Shadowcat.

Shadowcats are stronger psychics than their previous forms, and can fight other psychic pokégirls much more easily, using their new Dark-type status to help protect them from mental attack. Most Shadowcats have deep colors, with blacks and dark purples being the most common, but burnt tan and silver being known, albeit rarely. They prefer subtlety to open confrontation, using their Aura Sight to determine who is the easiest for them to play off of. They can see, albeit in black and white vision only, in the complete absence of light somehow, thanks to their Darkvision enhancement.

Shadowcats are strong fighters, not because of any sheer might, but because they are incredibly sneaky. They prefer to focus on defense first, and try to use Quick as soon as possible in a fight, or before fighting if possible. Once they can act on their Quick, they will use both Armor and Fade. On the next round of combat they will let the Fade do its job, and use Agility to help them dodge any incoming attacks. With her Armor and Agility raised in addition to being hidden by the Fade, it becomes virtually impossible to detect the Shadowcat, let alone hit her. Once these defenses are up, a Shadowcat will usually circle behind her opponent and attempt to use Backstab for a quick finish. Alternately, they'll use Go Down to bring their surprised opponent to orgasm, or use Spank, taunting their foe.

Shadowcats are vain creatures, and love attention. They'll often act arrogant, being so confident in their own abilities, but they are usually playful in this, never meaning to hurt another's feelings. If treated badly, she is standoffish and uncooperative, usually using Fade to disappear right when she's needed the most. Her favorite activity is to just lie still while her Tamer strokes her body, giving her compliments. A few minutes of this will usually work a Shadowcat into a playful mood, shifting her libido to High, and she'll pull her Tamer down onto her so she can be Tamed.

Mana: TIGERMOUSE, the Frisky Mouse Pokégirl  
Type: Near Human Animorph  
Element: Normal  
Frequency: Extremely Rare  
Diet: human standard  
Role: sex, sex, and more sex  
Libido: Extreme  
Strong Vs: Ghost, bird pokégirls, mouse pokégirls  
Weak Vs: Fighting, dog pokégirls, sex attacks  
Attacks: Scratch, Bite, Fury Swipes, Tail Slap  
Enhancements: claws on her fingers and toes, Enhanced Senses (x3), Enhanced Speed (x3), Enhanced Strength (x2), Enhanced Agility (x2)  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Titmouse (Cat E-Medal)

The Tigermouse is an amazing pokégirl to own if the Tamer is able to keep up with her. She has the high sensitivity of a Titmouse and the sexual appetite of a Tigress. This means that during any given Taming session, it's easily possible to bring a Tigermouse off over a dozen times. They are poor pokésex fighters because of this though. They are, however, adequate in a martial battle. They stand about 5'6" with long hair on their heads and their bodies covered in shorter softer fur. Their fingers and toes end in sharp claws and their teeth are now sharp save for the front two that remain slightly bucked. Their ears remain mouse-like but now taper to a point slightly with tuffs of fur at them. Their tails becomes a little longer and the tips are covered in fur to match their hair.

Mayumi: SUPE-BRA GENIUS, "I Am The Greatest!" Intellectual Pokégirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: varies between (Normal, Magic, Psychic, including combination of the two; same as pre-evolved form's)Frequency: Rare (never wild)  
Diet: eats human style food  
Role: filling some role in Research and development, labs, pokécenters, corporations  
Libido: varies from pokégirl to pokégirl  
Strong Vs: varies by element(s)  
Weak Vs: varies by element(s)  
Attacks: varies, common are Shield and Teleport  
Enhancements: Very Near Human (some have almost no distinguishing traits), improved flexibility, above average stamina, Super-intellect, Knowledge Specialty, Quirk, Memory Recall  
Disadvantages: Typically have little in the way of HTH ability, though many find a way around this. Physical skills are usually on par with normal humans (if not just below), unique fear (phobia), Fetish, Quirk, Research Focus  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: G-Poindexter (normal)

Supe-bra Geniuses, or Geniuses for short, are nearly as varied as megami in both appearance and abilities. Though there are many common traits. They all have a vast knowledge of academic topics, but like megami each has a tendency to specialize in a couple of areas. Do to there lack of physical impressive combat abilities, and limited Psychic abilities (which are normally defensive in nature) Geniuses are normally not found in a Tamers Harem. Most find work in the Academic circles, as research aides or even as professors. Due to intellect of these pokégirls those that are found will generally be in League controlled or monitored areas. Nearly all Geniuses have these (dis)advantages.

Knowledge Specialty: A field(s) of knowledge that the Genius knows everything about. They can be almost any field. Combat, History, Chemistry, etc. All Geniuses usually have one that combines several distinct fields. Like archeology. (History, Cartography, Metallurgy, Chemistry, etc.)

Unique fear: A phobia of sort that generally causes the pokégirl to freak out in some manner. Reaction is as varied as the phobia; anything from attacking randomly to fainting, to clutching desperately at a tamer. Some phobias are more problematic than others

Fetish: These like phobias can be problematic or not. Some known ones are for crabs, mechanical devices, explosives, chocolate, tuna, etc. The reactions to these are varied and are something of a minor nuisance to Tamers.

Quirk: Some unique ability and or flaw. Some geniuses have quirks that allow them to change to an alternate form or produce items from an alternate dimension known as 'Hammerspace'. The quirks usually have a connection to either the genius's knowledge specialty or fetish. A common one is hormone overload to the point where the pokégirl is catatonic. And like many aspects of the genius these quirks can be helpful, harmful, or just plan annoying.

Mystery Obsession: Some may not consider this a disadvantage, but a Genius can become quite obsessed with 'mystery' of sorts and will not rest until they've discovered its secrets. Geniuses do not believe that they can't discovery the secret to anything. It's usually connected to their specialty knowledge. And will change if they ever discover it, they'll just find anew one they always do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

**Note:** If you see something that may be offensive, let me know via message, and I will remove it and repost. I understand that some of the descriptions of the pokégirls might be offensive to some people, and I have tried to remove or reword them.

* * *

Few things really mattered in this world to a pokégirl. This is mainly due to the fact that they have so little.

Most only hope to keep their dignity. More than enough stories circle through the ranches, nurseries, and even the wilds themselves about what might await a pokégirl out there.

Nabiki herself had heard many of these stories. Being smarter than most pokégirls were ever allowed to be—especially for her type—she had been able to do something most of those pokégirls had never been able to do.

She found out which were true.

She also found out that many weren't even close to the true horrors that really went on.

Needless to say, what never got reported would scare most pokégirls beyond sanity.

Which is why she counted herself among the lucky; simply because of who her tamer was.

She cuddled more into his side, enjoying the fact that the pokékits had chosen to have a "slumber party" that night, leaving her alone with Ranma.

It had been a great few months since the pigtailed dimension-hopping tamer had literally fallen into their lives. His arrival had saved her from insanity, given her back her life, and allowed her something very rare for this world.

Hope.

She arched her neck a bit, looking at his sleeping face. It seemed so weird that the face of one who had been a bane upon this world was the same face of one who was becoming its greatest hope.

Sure, they only had four students at the moment.

But those four could teach four or more, and so forth. Every revolution had to start small.

"You're staring."

She blinked, before noticing he was awake. "Sorry."

"Something on your mind?"

Smiling, she scooted closer, delivering a passionate kiss. "Just counting myself very lucky to have you in my life."

Ranma smiled, returning the cat girl's kiss. Even he himself was counting his blessings. True, this world was nothing like he left behind.

Then again, this world was **nothing** like the one he left behind.

There, he had every other girl claiming him as theirs. He was attacked, abused, mistreated, threatened, and never had a moment of peace.

Here, those very same girls adored him, and had no problems with how he lived his life. His rivals were all in prison ... were in prison—somehow escaped and believed to be 'balled' by a Team Trauma HG team, and were probably now females themselves.

There, his Mother always held that sword over him, judging him.

Here, she supported him, helped him, tried to understand him.

"You're thinking of your world, aren't you?"

Blinking, he realized that he had fallen back into thinking again. "Yeah," he muttered. He was still comparing the worlds, comparing the fact that his life was much better here than there.

And yet ... he knew that ... sooner or later ... he would have to go back.

Nabiki knew too, though she had yet to see if any of the other pokégirls knew it as well. In all likelihood, they merely believed that they would follow him wherever he went. He was their Master, their Tamer, their friend. Where he went, they all would surely follow.

But could they follow? "Don't."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it," said Nabiki. "We don't know if this world even has the stuff to get you back to yours. Just live for the fact that you might not, and enjoy the fact that you are here now."

"Maybe," he said, settling into the bed a little more, his arm holding Nabiki closer.

Yeah, he had to not think about ever returning.

Because if he did, there would be no way in hell that he could explain this.

* * *

"Okay," said Maya, the current Alpha of the Week for Shinji Ikari; "this meeting of the Pokégirls for Happy Tamers is now in session," she said, banging a small gavel.

"Why did you let her name it?" asked Mana.

Asuka sighed. "We founded the club when it was her week. She exercised Alpha privilege. And she's the only one who can undo it."

Mayumi sighed. "Man, these rules need to be written down." The Sup-Bra-Genius smiled, as she pulled out a laptop computer, and began typing away. _A great idea to make a book. Hmm, maybe we could sell it as well? Rotating Alphas; the next big craze?_

"Can we get on with this?" said Misato as she cast a glance out the window and onto the outer field, watching as Ranma began to coach the other males in Anything Goes Martial Arts. She had to admit that since Saotome had taken Shinji under his wing, the boy was actually starting to live for more than bare survival.

Nodding, Maya opened a small notebook. "As per our plan, Master Ikari has begun to throw himself into his studies here."

"AHHHH!"

"Literally, I'm afraid," said Misato, as Shinji was tossed ten meters across the ground.

"Anyway," said Asuka, waving off her concerns, "we need to decide how to continue this."

"Is it also necessary that we might need to alter things?" asked Rei.

"Not at the moment," said Ritsuko. "As things stand, Ranma is making great progress drawing Master Ikari out of his shell. If anything, we should only make slight changes only when we have definite evidence that he is beginning to regress."

The others nodded.

"Any other business?' asked Maya.

"Yeah," said Mana. "Can we change the club name?"

Maya's response was to show Mana why you never questioned the club name.

Seeing it, Mayumi decided to add that unwritten law to the written book.

* * *

The other girls looked towards the Dominatrix, currently sleeping on the main bed in the Master's Suite, before shutting the door, and returning to their own meeting.

"Okay," said Mitsune, as she, Naru, and Motoko entered the room with the other pokégirls, "Shinobu's asleep."

"Thank Kami-sama," said Kanako. "It's really sad when you have to drug your Alpha leader just to get the required rest."

"Ara, but she just wants us perfect for Kei-kun," said Mutsumi.

"She's so much fun to be around!" cried Su.

Mitsune snorted. "You just say that because she has you cuddle with Keitaro every time she does."

"Of course," nodded the canine pokégirl.

"We don't have time for this," stated Motoko, as she drew her sword. "We must decide here and now how to deal with the kit. She has assumed control of the harem, and Kei-kun believes she can do no wrong."

"Like hell," mumbled Mitsune, remembering what Shinobu had done to her and gotten Keitaro to approve when they discovered the Kitsune had been drinking the Urashima's private stock of saké.

She hadn't been able to sit down for a week, and had been restricted to bare-minimum amounts of tamings for a month.

"Then who would we have replace her?" asked Mutsumi.

"Me," stated Kanako. "Only I can make Onii-chan happy, and not let the power corrupt me."

"Not a chance," said Naru. "When you impersonated Shinobu, you were ten times worse than she ever was."

"I was staying in character," protested Kanako, but knowing her chances were getting very slim.

"Listen," said Naru, "we all know most of us have been with him since the beginning, before we even knew what went on between boys and pokégirls. Agreed?"

The others nodded. Naru and Mutsumi had been with him since he was five, both girls having developed low level bonds to the young boy. It was easy for the parents of the girls to promise them to the Urashima clan.

Then came Kanako. The little Titto had developed a close attachment to the boy when her family had been killed in a Widow attack.

Soon, the others followed. Su came from another league, searching for a Tamer other than her cousin/brother, whom her sister Amalla was enthralled with.

Mitsune befriended Naru before both went though threshold, and signed on with Keitaro when she underwent threshold, finding something drawing her to the naïve tamer.

Motoko had been acquired as a birthday present for Keitaro when he turned eighteen, an expensive present, but none the less loved. Even Motoko had to admit that she was better appreciated than many from the Shinmei Nursery.

Then came little Shinobu, the demon from Hell. The girl was given to the Urashima clan for protection after her early and quick evolutions to her current high level They also suspected the girl had been taught how to "play" a Tamer, and thus was able to quickly become Alpha despite her pokékit status, by using the dreaded "Sad Puppy" technique.

"Listen," said Mitsune, wanting things settled before Shinobu woke up and resumed "Punishment Day"; a day where she used every little mistake to practice her domination tactics. "We need to hurry up before she wakes up!"

"Too late."

Paling, the girls slowly turned to face the door, revealing the leather-clad pokékit in question, her whip out.

"Shit," they all said.

Shinobu smiled. "Five laps around the compound, NOW!" she said, snapping the whip for effect.

The girls grumbled as they ran out of the building and began the laps.

"You know," huffed Mitsune, "if she evolves into a Killer Queen..."

"Right," said Naru, "we kill her."

"LESS TALKING!" yelled the little kit, "MORE RUNNING!"

* * *

Hild stared as the males continued their practice, performing the katas Ranma had showed them, as he had left to start the pokégirls on their own exercises.

Those except for the pokégirls of Urashima. They were currently running laps, being chased and occasionally whipped by a madly cackling pokékit.

_Perhaps her rapid evolutions have maddened her a bit._

"Still looking at the boys?"

Turning slightly, Hild saw the form of her daughter standing beside her. "They do look oh so yummy."

"And?" stated Urd.

Hild sighed. Really, one would think her own flesh and blood would have learned by now that her Mother wasn't all about gaining power at the moment. "The threads of fate are strongest here, now."

"Great," muttered Urd, "more mystic bullshit."

Hild giggled. "No, my child. These five groups will have key roles in deciding what becomes of our world."

Urd looked down at the four practicing, trying not to stare too much at the sweaty and now shirtless Keiichi. "You certain about this?"

Hild nodded. "This group will figure prominently in the future of this world, and the lives of every soul here."

As Hild started to walk off, Urd turned to her. "And if we all survive this big battle you see coming, what then? Will you still run out on me? On Keiichi?"

Hild stopped, staying silent for a bit. "I ... don't know."

With that, the Legendary Pokégirl vanished, leaving Urd to question how much her mother really knew, and exactly what she might be holding back.

* * *

Three chibi pokégirls sat on one side of Practice Field B, stretching a bit, before they started their daily workout.

"So," said Washu, "what do you think of everything?"

Sasami sighed a bit. Unlike Washu, she didn't have the full memories of the Goddess Pokegirl she had been cloned from. All she had were general feelings and intuition. "I like that Tenchi is getting stronger. But I'm worried he might get hurt again."

"Myah?" asked the Cabbit pokégirl.

"Oh, sorry, Ryo-Ohki," said Sasami. "I forgot you weren't there." She then proceeded to inform the pokékit about what had happened when Sextome had shown up.

"MYAH!" cried the Cabbit Pokékit, arms waving in furiousness as well as fear.

"Don't worry, little one," said Washu, placing her arm around the frantic pokékit. "Tenchi-kun is here to make certain that never happens again."

Ryo-Ohki looked a little relieved, as the other pokékits soon began to join them in the field, as they began calisthenics.

"So," said Sasami as they began to do warm up laps, "are you enjoying being with us all, Ryo-Ohki?"

The Cabbit nodded happily, before breaking down to wide gesturing with her hands, myah'ing all the time.

The other two pokékits could only smirk at the pure joy that seemed to flow off her.

Of course, they like all the others pokékits, came to a stop, seeing the Tamers jog by wearing weighted clothing.

Of course, the three pokékits were soon looking away in embarrassment as Tenchi ran by.

"Never ... complaining ... about steps ... again!" he huffed as he passed.

The three just shrugged, before continuing with their workout.

* * *

Ranma looked over some reports as the Tamers went through their katas, catching themselves now when they made a mistake, and Ranma catching them as well when he occasionally looked up; appearing to have a sixth sense when they mess up the art.

The reports were a fully detailed analysis on Usa, Chibi-Usa, and the battle with Nabiki.

Someone had spent a lot of time genetically manipulating the two. Usa had been right when she called herself the experiment and Chibi-Usa the control. Both pokégirls were the same age, while Usa was the only one who had been forced through threshold. What more, her abilities had been increased several orders of magnitudes. The downsides had been very few, other than her cut time as a kit.

_This does explain a lot of her anger. At least Chibi-Usa can still enjoy her childhood. Usa doesn't have that option. Man, that Mamoru asshole is mine if I ever find him._

But while the mystery of how a pokégirl had been able to last so long against one trained by Ranma was solved, two more took their place.

The first revolved around Usagi, who was genetically Usa and Chibi-Usa's mother.

All the tests had shown that Usagi had neither had children, nor underwent any parthenogenesis to have kits; the latter being a last check due to the fact that had that occurred, the pokékits born of that would be copies of Usagi.

The Bunny Sultry Senshi was still trying to come to grips with the fact she was a mother. The situation was made worse by the fact that the genetic father was Mamoru Chiba.

Was this part of Chiba's plan, part of the reason he had assembled the Senshi in the first place? To be honest, not even Dr. Mihoff could offer a possibility on this one to him.

It seemed so, because a check of all Senshi, including Usagi's two daughters, revealed an unknown genetic anomaly within each of them. Despite the system's best efforts, there had been no luck in decoding what information was locked in the anomalies.

And since neither girl knew what it could mean, it was decided to leave it be for now.

"Last thing I wanna do is make things worse," he muttered.

"Are you okay, son?" asked Nodoka, coming out with a few pitchers of tea.

Ranma nodded. "Just a lot more on my plate than I figured."

Nodding, she set the trays on the table, as she knelt down beside Ranma, before taking him in a hug. "You'll be able to handle it, son. I have faith in you."

Ranma smiled into the hug, enjoying the motherly feel of it. _I wish I could have had these hugs growing up._

_Hell, I wish I could have had them when I met her again, instead of that damned contract._ "Thanks, Mother."

Nodoka enjoyed the feelings as much as Ranma did, if not more. She had barely had any time with her son, but Ranma was always taking after his Father more than she would have wanted. The boy was easily swayed by Genma and his promises.

_But this is what it's supposed to be like; this is how a mother and son should be._

_I wish ... I wish I could have had this with my son._

"You okay, Mom?" asked Ranma, hearing Nodoka begin to cry.

"Yes, son," she said, tightening her hug, "I am now."

* * *

"Do we know her name?" asked Ranma, looking into the sealed room, containing one very angry pokégirl.

"No clue," said Mihoff. "But I had to pull a lot of strings to get her here. You do know what they normally do to a Panthress."

"Yeah, same thing they do to Widows," said Ranma, feeling sympathy for the black-cat pokégirl struggling to stand in the room. The two types were but a few of the ones that the UEG had listed as "kill on sight", due to their random nature of attacking, as well as total disregard for the lives of others or their own. They were seen as little more than rabid animals.

That fact greatly upset Ranma. He knew it most likely wasn't the girls' faults that they had ended up evolving as they did. But they were seen only as out of control beasts.

Having seen what he could do under the Nekoken, he had to wonder what they might think of him.

"What I'm hoping is that the little gift you have to communicate and relate to cat-types can help her," said Jacque, taking a sip of his coffee. "If it works, we might be able to set up a program to restore their personalities. Who knows, we might even discover another evolution that allows them to grow beyond this form."

"Like how a Widow can become a Dryder?" asked Ranma.

Jacque nodded. "That is the plan," he said. "And I'm hoping you're the man for the job."

Ranma winced. "You didn't tell Nabiki or Usa yet, have you."

Jacque looked at him with a smile. "Time to get started," he said, pushing Ranma to the doorway into the room.

The pigtailed pokégirl tamer sighed. He just knew they weren't going to like this.

* * *

The Panthress crossed the room, standing shakily at times. She didn't know why she was here, or for what purpose. But she knew she had to get out.

"Would you please sit on the bed so I can take a look at those injuries?"

She turned quickly, slowly steadying herself as the quick movement had disoriented her. When she could focus again, she saw the male standing across from her, hands behind his back, looking at her with concern.

Ranma sighed as she just stared at him, her eyes showing how little she considered him trustworthy. "Listen, if you don't get fixed up, you'll pass out, and I'll have to do it anyway. At least if you let me help you voluntarily, you can let me know if I miss anything."

She continued to growl at him, warning him against even looking wrong at her. ("Like I'm going to trust you.")

Ranma sighed. "Hey, I ain't the one who hurt you, so cut me some slack. All I'm asking is that you trust me long enough to fix those wounds."

("Leave me alone, male!") she yelled/growled, as she lashed out at him.

But to her surprise, not only did he catch her fist like it was a baby's tap, but he began to start dressing her wounds. "Gees, just because one guy screwed you over, doesn't mean we're all evil. Okay, I mean, I've met a lot of them, but none of the guys here are evil."

The Panthress could only stare at him. What sort of human could stop her attack? Considering the speed and power she was packing, that attack should have shattered every bone in his arm, as well as perhaps ripped it from the socket. ("How...how did you do that?") she asked.

Ranma shrugged, cleaning the wounds with a painless disinfectant. "I've taken harder hits from my rivals. No offense, that hit is pretty good for cat-types; but I've taken harder from my old man during our spars."

The Panthress could only blink in surprise, her earlier anger momentarily gone as the man cleaned her wounds, taking care not to inflict any pain, and asking her kindly to move this way or that in order to get better access to said wounds.

* * *

Dr. Mihoff observed with glee as Ranma helped the Panthress, the pokégirl still somewhat in shock that her attack had been called "less than a baby's tap" by the male. "Yes, it looks like we have a connection."

"I'm not telling the Alphas," said Rosie, taking notes.

Jacque paled. "But you're supposed to protect me!" he whined.

Rosie smirked. "I will ... I will after they finish with you for not telling them first. Then it's Nurse Rosie to the rescue!"

Dr. Mihoff sighed. If there was one thing he feared worse than what the Cheshire and Dark Lady would do to him, it was his Alpha's bedside manner.

* * *

"How is she progressing?" asked Soun, as he enjoyed some tea.

Jacque looked at his arm, glad that the bandages had finally come off. Those two girls had **not** been happy. "She doesn't attack him anymore. She also finally realized he can understand her, which is a big bonus."

"But she still hasn't told him her name," said Nodoka, sighing a bit.

"A name is the most precious thing to a pokégirl," said Kimiko. "For some, it is really all they have."

"Very true," said Jacque. "But he has made excellent progress with her. Even the Edo League Council has taken notice. If it works, then they'll fund an extra research grant into possible rehabilitation for all Panthress pokégirls, instead of shoot-on-sight."

Soun nodded. "True, but I can't help but wonder when darkness will once again knock on our doorstep."

"Best not to dwell too much on that, dear," said Kimiko. "When Team Trauma comes, they will do so when they feel ready. The best we can do is make certain we are as prepared as possible."

"Very true," said Soun. "How are the girls handling the ... patient?"

"Well, since she isn't getting a taming session until she is mentally ready for such a bond, they're okay with it. And it hasn't hurt his training of the other students as well," said Nodoka. "But if the Council does approve, it probably would be best to hold off such a program until after the first class of his school is finished. We must be carefully not to place too much on him, less the stress make him fail."

"Agreed," said Jacque. "With the school, he is already being stretched to cover the needs of both the students and the pokégirls. We are setting him up to be a high example, which means there will be others wishing to ... dissuade ... such a role model."

The others merely nodded in agreement.

"Someone has told Ranma not to spread himself too thin, right?"

No one responded to Kimiko's question.

"Okay then, what about the curse?"

"HEY, QUIT THAT!" came a high-pitched voice.

"Never mind," said Kimiko, as she saw a redhead dancing around the black blurs of a Panthress.

* * *

("Sorry,") came the sad murmurs of the dark furred cat-girl.

"It's okay," said Ranma, as she upended a tub of hot water over herself, resuming her male form. "I guess I should have warned you about that. I've just sorta got used to it and I forget how it can surprise someone."

The Panthress nodded. She could understand how people could ... overreact ... to something; she herself having experienced it from the moment she evolved into a Panthress. To everyone else, she was a threat to all life just short of a Widow, and that was only because they received more public attention and took more to bring down.

But here was the first male she had ever met who honestly wanted nothing more than to help her. He didn't pressure her for tamings, didn't yell or beat her for not doing what he said, didn't try and make her feel worthless...

And he hadn't asked for anything ... other than what her name was; her real name, not the piece of fluff her former tamer wanted to call her. ("Would you like to know my name now?") she asked.

"Nah," said Ranma, much to her astonishment. "I want you to tell it to me because you feel like it, not because you feel like you owe me for something."

She nodded, seeing some sense in that. ("Okay then, when I am ready.")

Nodding in agreement, Ranma raised his hand to speak, before he was interrupted by his own master, the bottomless stomach. "Sorry," he weakly replied.

The Panthress giggled at that, finding it funny that despite everything, he could still be so simple and yet so innocent at times.

Of course, her own giggles stopped when her own stomach voiced its need to feed as well.

Ranma chuckled a bit. "Come on, I'm sure Mom has something for us to eat."

As they left the furo, they failed to notice two sets of eyes watching them.

* * *

Nabiki and Usa watched as their Master left the bathroom with the Panthress, trying to keep calm.

"She had best not be after my position," said Usa with a growl, dark power gathering around her fist.

Nabiki shook her head, knowing full well the new cat wasn't after either Alpha's job. _Not that we should have two Alphas._ But even she sympathized with the girl. After all, unlike Usa, she knew full-well what other tamers could be like, what they were 'generally' supposed to be, and how they were supposed to treat pokégirls. That didn't even delve into the leagues most pokégirls referred to as members of the Abyss.

Once you went into those leagues, you never came out quite the same.

"Leave it be," said Nabiki looking up towards the sky. "Right now, she's seeking a positive connection to prove life is more than pain."

"And if she wants to join the Harem?" asked Usa.

"Then she can have your times," said Nabiki dismissively, before walking off.

Usa growled. "Like hell! She's not a Senshi, that puts her on your team!"

And thus, a new discussion was started.

* * *

"Report," said Chardin, looking over his girls, his Alpha by his side.

"We have spent the day observing them as ordered, Master," said Kaori, an Espea. "The sheer amount of tamers and pokégirls makes caution and surprise our best weapons."

Chardin nodded. "Very well, suggestions?" he asked, turning to his Alpha.

Madame St. Paul looked thoughtful, having been Chardin's Alpha since the man first was old enough to tame her. "It will be difficult. But we do have several possible ways to neutralize the other factors. There is a training area that can be sealed off and flooded with either sleep or poison powder. As such, it would cut down on any obstacles we may have between us and the target."

Chardin nodded. He was only supposed to deal with this Saotome, any others were just a happy additional snack. But he wasn't as foolhardy as Sextome or the Terrible Trio had been.

They were rank amateurs, struggling to gain power and recognition as quickly as possible, rather than doing things smartly, slowly, and getting true power. After all, the head of Team Trauma was only known to a select few, and look at the power that man truly had.

As such, Chardin wanted to make certain that his mission was accomplished fully before moving on to ... side-dishes. "Very well, and I know just what to do."

* * *

"Any idea why we're here?" asked Tenchi, as the students gathered inside the Battle Arena. Each one had received a letter stating that they were to come to the arena for a 'special announcement'.

"Not a clue," said Keitaro. "But some of his pokégirls are here as well. Maybe they know," he said, motioning over to the Harem of their teacher.

"Maybe," said Keiichi, "but where are his Alphas? They usually make certain the girls are all rounded up."

Shinji was about to voice his own opinion, when he started to feel very tired.

"What ... what the Hell," muttered Tenchi, before he collapsed to the ground.

Keitaro knew what was going on, but the concentration being pumped into the arena was too high for him to move. "It's ... sleeping ...powder..." he muttered, before he too fell to the ground.

Within moments, not one single person was awake.

* * *

Asuka—a.k.a. the White Lily Pokégirl and named so due to her unique coloring—collapsed to the floor, exhausted from creating so much Sleep Powder. "That better have done it, because I'm out."

The two pokégirls who were sent to guard her nodded, before they each lifted up a walkie-talkie.

"This is Rink, we have succeeded, over!"

"This is Link, no sign of target or his Alphas, over!"

"_Very well,"_ came the reply of St. Paul. _"Stay there and observe. Maintain position until further notice."_

* * *

"I wonder why Ranma asked us to meet him here," said Nodoka, looking at her tea. They were all currently in the dining area, waiting for the reason they had been messaged to be there. 

"I don't like this," said Soun. "Why would he simply message us instead of contacting us in person?"

"Because we didn't have the needed footage for that."

They turned to see two pokégirls.

But before they could even put up a defense, Kaori used an Aura of Cute attack, preventing them from attacking, as the LickingTongue shot forward, using her long tongue to physically attack all present, sending them into the walls and out cold.

Smirking, she held up her walkie-talkie. "This is Julia; the parents and the doctor are out cold. Awaiting further orders."

"_Stay where you are and ensure they don't leave. The Master shall deal with Saotome."_

Smirking, the two sat down at the table, watching the fallen adults.

"This tea is very good," said Kaori.

Julia nodded. "Perhaps we'll get the recipe before we leave. I'm certain the Master will like the flavor."

* * *

"Having fun?" asked Ranma, watching as the Panthress bounded around, chasing a stray butterfly.

The girl nodded, smiling, as she played around, letting her cat-instincts take center stage, and frolicked around like a newborn kitten.

Ranma continued watching her, even as he felt the two energy signatures of his Alphas behind him. _Can't say if they're worried she might attack me or worried she's after their jobs._

Despite the progress he had made, despite the strong bonds of friendship he had forged with her, the pokégirl had still as of yet refused to give him one thing: her name.

He could understand, though. He wasn't about to force the issue and risk undoing all the progress they had made over the week. For a pokégirl, it was very rare to own anything more than the clothes on your back, and even at times, trainers took that from you as well.

For the Panthress, her name was all she truly had, even if her former tamer knew it, even if everyone else knew it; it was all she owned that was hers, and that they couldn't take away.

Well they could, but that would also take away the pokégirl's original personality as well.

But that wasn't who he was. When one took a look at the treatment of others and had to fight the urge not to retch, you found yourself against those rules, those practices, and those ideals.

He had no such intention, no need to do such things to his girls, his harem.

_When did I have a harem? Did I cross the line Akane always accused me of?_ It was a lesson he would never forget. Unlike his own universe, the people of this world took the time to teach him what he had done wrong. They hadn't threatened to marry him off as a girl, reword promises to do so or get him to do what they wanted when they wanted. They didn't use and abuse him, trying to make him what they desired.

He wasn't like that now. That at least, he could admit. His new mother, his new friends and family, they had shown him a greater way, a grander way.

He wasn't the same brash youth who had been dropped on their doorstep by some Kami-power. No, he was a better person, a more whole person.

At least that was his hope.

Before he could comment further to her about her progress, both he and the Panthress tensed up, their danger senses flaring wildly. Finally locating the direction the ill intent was coming from, he turned quickly, ready to lash out at whatever or whomever meant him harm.

But the attacker was quicker, as a charge of energy slammed into his chest, sending him back into a thick tree, cracking the trunk, and rendering him unconscious.

"MASTER!" cried the two Alphas, darting from their cover, not having been able to tell where the attacker was until he had fired, and quickly placed themselves close enough to Ranma to move him if they needed to, but far enough away where they might be able to strike back.

Chardin smiled, as he lowered his Lostech weapon. "I do prefer my meat tenderized. Bones can be such a bother to digest."

"Nabiki?" asked Usa, standing a bit further towards Chardin than the other Alpha. "Is he...?"

"He's alive," said the Cheshire, slowly standing. "Just out cold."

Chardin arched his eyebrow. "So he took a full blast from a kinetic force emitter, I must say I am impressed. Without the safeties, that should have turned his entire chest cavity into a fine soup."

"Can we take them now, my Master?" asked a Daimon.

"Of course, Madam St. Paul," said Chardin. "Never let it be said that Picolette Chardin II does not spring for lovely dates."

The Panthress looked between her new friend, and his two Alphas, fear and anger starting to register on her face. She could even see a bit of fear slipping into the faces of the other girls.

But her friend had been struck. For the Panthress, it was the only time she was happy to let her darker nature rise to the surface.

* * *

The trio of pokégirls inside the environmental control room for the Tendo Gym continued to hold their position, ensuring no one entered the gym who might be able to help those inside.

Thus it was understandable that they didn't count on the fact that perhaps some of the pokégirls **inside** the gym might not be totally unconscious.

Rink felt something tapping her on the shoulder, and quickly turned, expecting to see Asuka back on her feet, and ready to saturate the gym air once again with Sleep Powder. "Are you—"

She was interrupted when said person gave her a powerful punch to the jaw, sending the Victorybutt across the room and into the wall.

The two remaining plant girls turned, Link rushing to her sister, while Asuka fought to stand.

But their adversaries were quicker, and a second fist struck Link, sending her through a supply closet door, rendering her out cold as well.

"How?" weakly asked Asuka.

"Simple," said Mayumi. "When you've lived the life we have, you find little ways around little things like Sleep Powder," she said with a smile, holding her left arm, complete with a beeping bracelet, up for the exhausted pokégirl to see.

"You'd be surprised how many trainers forget that such technology exists," finished Mana, before she struck the White Lily, sending her to sleep.

"I thought it was because these were rescued tech from Nerv?" asked Mayumi.

Mana smiled. "No one said we had to tell the enemy the truth."

Nodding, Mayumi went over to the controls as Mana started to tie up the prisoners. She had to work fast to try and get everyone awake. _It looks like the next attack has already begun._

_I hope we're not too late._

* * *

"I wonder how the battle is going?" asked Kaori, still sipping her tea. 

"Our Master will tell us such later," said Julia. "You do remember how he loves to film such attacks."

Kaori nodded. "I still think such evidence should be destroyed," she said. "It is too risky, especially if the UEG finds those videos."

"They can ask you about them in prison," said two eerie voices.

The two turned towards the two entrances to the room, but didn't react quickly enough, not having expected anyone to still be active with their efforts completed.

"Ice Storm!" yelled the two Ice Princesses, one Rei, and the other created by her technique called Simulacrum, which created a sort of copy. The two attacks struck the two pokégirls quickly, sending them across the room, and colliding with the other.

Seeing the enemy was currently neutralized, Rei knelt beside the unconscious people. "We will need smelling salts."

"I shall hurry then," said the clone. "It would appear Team Trauma has started their next assault."

Nodding, Rei continued to try and bring them around. If Team Trauma was here, they were going to need every able body they could get.

_I do wonder though, why was I barely effected by the Sleep Powder? Did Gendo Ikari do more to me than even I know?_

* * *

The three pokégirls found themselves having trouble against their attackers. 

While he may have looked normal, Chardin was anything but. He was taking strikes—be they energy, psi, or physical—and shrugging them off with little effect. He merely laughed at them, took occasional shots at them with his kinetic gun, and let them tire themselves out.

In his mind, it just made the meat a little tenderer.

St. Paul was very good as well, idly picking apart the Panthress who had focused on her, as the two Alphas focused on Chardin. She enjoyed attacking that which was weaker than her, it added to her sense of superiority.

"Is that all you have," said St. Paul, smirking as she was able to easily dodge another attack from the Panthress. "They are quite pathetic fighters, Master. From the reports, I figured that we would have to break a sweat at least."

"What do you expect, my dear?" said Chardin, taking two more direct hits from the Alphas, and watching as they darted away from his reach, noticing how much slower they seemed to have gotten. "I took out their true warrior. They have no real skills at all."

Smirking, he waited until the two girls who were attacking him were close enough together, before he smiled, and thrust his tongue out.

Usa and Nabiki were surprised how quickly it moved, and before they knew it, it had encircled them, wrapped around their waists and arms, holding them together, and slowly constricting.

"I think the meat is tender enough," he mused, his voice not even distorted by his tongue being ... occupied.

Both girls struggled to get loose, not wanting to die, and certainly not wanting their Master to be left undefended against such a brute. They had been training for such battles, and even Nabiki had been a bit upset that somehow, their Master was better at fighting enemies than they were.

But they were too tired from the fight against Chardin, having put everything into their assault to pay him back for daring to hurt Ranma. Even Usa didn't have enough energy for a Teleport.

And as the tongue tightened, a silent cry went out, their bodies feeling like they were about to give out and break under the assault.

"Möko Takabisha Double!" cried their savior.

* * *

Ranma slowly came to, his body hurting like hell. _Man, I felt like I just went ten rounds with Ryoga. What the fuck hit me?_

He found it very difficult to breathe right, his chest in more pain than he had ever felt before.

Slowly looking up, finding it hard to focus his eyes, he spotted his friends in trouble.

The Panthress was on the ground, panting from exhaustion, as another pokégirl stood above her, smirking.

Nabiki and Usa were crying out in pain, a long ... tentacle? ... tongue? ... wrapped around them, squeezing the life out of them.

_I cannot fail them! They need my help!_ Ignoring the pain, he raised his arms, directing them at both offenders, and called out his attack. "Möko Takabisha Double!"

The large chi blasts struck home. The pokégirl took a hit to her chest, sending her flying back along the ground twenty meters. She stayed down, but for how long was anyone's guess.

The other blast struck the tongue/tentacle between the girls and the guy. The man yelped in pain, as it was quickly pulled back into his mouth, dropping the girls.

Ranma shakily reached his belt, grabbing two pokéballs, and calling the injured Alphas into them.

"Now that wasn't very nice," growled Chardin. "I was having fun."

"Fuck you, Chardin," growled Ranma, trying to force himself to stand. _Why is it my enemies here are my rivals back home?_ "I'll see you dead for this."

Smirking, the Team Trauma member reached for the kinetic gun. "You may have gotten in one good shot, but you are far too weak now to fight back. Maybe this time, the meat will be perfect."

Ranma tried to get himself standing, tried to mount a defense against receiving a second shot from that weapon, but his body was still screaming at him in pain.

With his ever lasting smirk present, Chardin pulled the trigger.

* * *

She was still winded and injured from her own battle, but was saved from further injury by her friend.

But even she wasn't going to be able to stand against this monster that was attacking them; that much she was certain. She knew his Alphas were better trained than her; stronger and faster. What hope did she have.

But she wouldn't fail him. No, he had given her too much to do such.

He had given her hope, happiness, and peace.

And now ... there was at least one thing she could give him. It was that thought alone that filled her with pride and happiness, as she made her own move.

* * *

Ranma slowly stood, pokéballs in hand, just in time to see a black cat-girl take the hit that had been meant for him, and fall to the ground.

"NO!" screamed Ranma, darting to the fallen pokégirl, and taking her behind some shelter, as the dust shrouded their position.

The Panthress looked into his eyes, seeing the sadness and the tears welling up in them. She knew he cared for her, he was perhaps the first one who had in a long time. He had tried everything to reach out to her sane mind, tried to never judge her, never get angry when she attacked in a near feral rage.

He never took advantage of her, made her feel normal again.

He made her feel like she had always dreamed a pokégirl should feel towards a Tamer. "Sachina."

Ranma looked at her in surprise. "Sachina? Your name?"

The injured Panthress nodded. She had given him her name, the only thing he had ever asked of her. It felt ... right for her to give him that.

She didn't give a last name. There was no way she wanted her former family to ever know what had become of her. They were the ones who gave her to that slime of a Tamer, even knowing his plans for her, to make her as she was now.

But the man was dead, dead and hopefully burning in Hell with Sukebe.

She wondered if she'd get to go to Heaven. She had heard about it in passing by, someone discussing old religions. Sachina knew she couldn't be cloned like normal pokégirls, something about their DNA being incompatible with the process. It was probably the main reason research into Panthress pokégirls was almost nonexistent; no way to clone new samples, as it were.

As it was, she was happy to have been able to have had a kind master like she had always dreamed of, before she left this life. If there was any justice, perhaps she would be reborn and find her way to him. _I always wanted to be with someone like him._

_Glad I ... got ... to._

* * *

Ranma watched as the black-furred pokégirl smiled at him, before she stopped breathing. 

Tears began to pour off his face, as he tried to deal with what had happened.

She had told him her name, showing how much trust she placed in him.

She had taken a shot that was meant to kill him, proving how much she valued his life.

And she smiled at him, showing how much her heart felt for him, as she passed beyond this life.

Slowly, he could feel the anger of the cat within him growing, nearly berserk in rage at the ending of something that could never be replaced. It had attacked his friends, his mates, and his home.

It wanted to slay those that had dared challenge it so.

And as Ranma smiled, it knew it was going to get the chance, for he had let slip the reigns of control that he had held over the Nekoken.

He had spared the Terrible Trio.

He had spared Sextome.

But Chardin ... he would die, no matter what.

* * *

Chardin looked over the field, wondering where his target had scampered off to.

It wasn't that he hated the chase. It was more the fact he wanted to just kill the bastard who had injured his tongue. Now it would be days before he could enjoy a large meal.

That meant he wouldn't be able to feast on the target, as he had been about to on those two pokégirls before the target had attacked him.

Sure, he saved those pokégirls ... as long as they stayed in their pokéballs. Of course, they would keep in those until his tongue had healed to ... enjoy them fully.

This was why he was currently holding the beam weapon. It wasn't that he didn't know how to use it; he did, he just didn't like the style.

He preferred to see the fear close up in the eyes of his victim, as they realized that their death was near. Chardin wanted to hear them scream, beg for mercy, as he slowly devoured them.

It was his Art; the meal. It was his sign, his school, and his legacy.

It **was** him.

"Come out, you two," he said in his usual calm and regal voice; the damage to his tongue not hampering his ability to speak. "Making me search for you will only make it worse for you when I find you."

"**Do you know fear, Chardin?"**

The Trauma member looked about, wondering which direction the voice had come from. It had sounded like his target. The cloud of dust had long since cleared, leaving a near unobscured view of the fighting area.

But the voice, it was ... rougher ... deeper ... almost ... demonic. "You think a voice shift will frighten a being like me?"

"**You assume we are as we once were,"** said the voice. **"I am more of a monster than you could ever hope to be. You seem to be one because of your tough skin, that long tongue, and the desire to feed on your victims. That makes you nothing more than a predator, not a monster.**

"**No, you are far from the worst fear out there, insect."**

"Then do you think yourself a monster, Saotome?" he asked, trying to zero in on the voice.

"**Perhaps. Does this make me a monster?"**

Before Chardin could ask what, pain filled his body, as a mist of red covered his vision. He fell to the ground, clutching his arm that had held the gun.

Or to be more precise, what had once been his arm. All that was left below the elbow was a mangled mess of flesh and bits of bone, as if it had been shredded.

Screaming out in pain, Chardin tried to locate the voice or the creature who had just not only managed to injure him, but tear through something no one else had ever come close to doing without some very powerful Lostech.

"**No answer?"** asked the voice, truly surprised. **"How about this then?"**

Chardin's world exploded in pain and a bloody mist as he felt both his legs receive similar treatment that his gun-hand had received. His screams of pain flowed over the land, drawing the attention of anyone who might hear.

"**It makes me a monster because I enjoy it. I suppose it makes me human because I do this for revenge, for what you did to Sachina and every pokégirl and Tamer here. In a way, I guess I am still human.**

"**But I enjoy knowing I can kill you at any moment; that I can prolong your suffering as much as I want. Why, I could even keep you alive and forever in torment. If I act quickly, I could even save your miserable life, and hand you over to the authorities.**

"**But then again, I am showing you what a real monster is."**

With that, the figure faded into sight, red claws flowing from his clenched fists, eyes glowing a bright red, casting a glow on his face, and his hair waving in an unseen breeze.

"**Just so you know, I am the monster that resides in Ranma Saotome. I am the darkest form of the Nekoken. And I am the one sending you to HELL!"** it screamed, its hands darting forward, impaling Chardin in both the skull and the heart, killing him.

"NOOOOO!" screamed the Daimon, as it charged towards its Tamer. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR TAKING HIM FROM ME!"

Neko-Ranma turned towards her, eyeing her, as she struck him with her closed fist, trying to take his head off.

He chuckled slightly. **"Love like yours deserves to be rewarded. If you love him so much, then join the sick bastard in Hell!"** he cried, as he swiped her with both claws.

Madame St. Paul: the Daimon Alpha of the crew of Picolette Chardin II, didn't even have time to cry out as she was sliced into pieces.

Part of Neko-Ranma smirked at the blood that had begun to drench him, enjoying the sight of his enemies laying slain by his own hand.

"My God..."

Slowly, he turned to see Dr. Mihoff standing to the side, several others around him, varying from pokégirls that had recovered from the assault by Chardin's crew, to the male staff members. It had only been by Ranma's training that they had eventually gotten free, coming to help their Sensei against the beast.

Neko-Ranma smiled. **"It is over ... permanently."**

With that, the eyes began to fade back to their normal blue, as Ranma dashed off, now back in control.

"My son..." said Nodoka, watching him go, having seen the terror in his eyes at not only what he did, but at the pleasure he had taken in it. "What did that bastard do to you?"

Dr. Mihoff sighed, choosing to light a cigarette. _It would appear we didn't cure the Nekoken after all._

_  
We merely gave it a better voice and access to the real world._

_Kami-sama help us._

* * *

Ranma sat on the roof of the arena, staring at his hands. No matter how hard he washed, or thought, he couldn't avoid the reality of the situation. 

He had killed someone ... two someones, actually.

Chardin was the first. Ranma remembered the man from his world.

Those images were hard now to separate from the bloody corpse he had cut to shreds mere minutes before.

It didn't matter what he was told about the man. All he knew was that he had taken a life ... again.

And then the monster's Daimon had attacked, driven insane by the death of its Master. He could understand that, being almost insane with rage after those two had tried to kill him, and ended up taking the poor Panthress in his place.

_It's not right! She was beginning to come around, she was beginning to feel human again! She didn't deserve that, not after all she'd been through!_

Slowly, Ranma brought his hands up again, the dried blood still there. Slowly, even the red claws of the Nekoken seeped out, giving him the demonic glow he had long associated with the thoughts of men who killed for joy.

Soon, the glow faded, the claws, receded, and Ranma's hands met his face, tears coming forth at an unheard of pace.

"A monster," he whispered throughout his sobs, "I'm a monster."

* * *

"WHAT?" cried Genma Sextome, as the news showed the results of the person they had sent to finish off this Ranma Saotome.

Picolette Chardin II, the hardcore member of Team Trauma's Black Team, the deadliest stomach this side of the great oceans, was dead.

The news wasn't stating what had occurred to his pokégirls. Truthfully, Genma hoped they all survived. Trauma had invested too much in their training and genetic enhancements to allow them to be simply ignored or disposed of ... for the moment.

"Damn it!" he quietly muttered, pounding his fist on the console.

"GENMA!"

The bald man paled at hearing the voice of his boss.

And Genma knew it could only be bad news.

Despite his protests to the contrary, Boss did not believe for a second that Ranma Sextome's capture had been solely the boy's own fault for being weak. Genma had long since been claiming credit for the way the boy did things; "all the results of my excellent teachings" said Genma.

Sadly, Boss believed that if you could take credit for the wonderful work, you must also take credit for the failures.

Which had been another reason that Genma had decided to appease his Master by handing him something of worth. Thus, Genma sent the HG team to ... retrieve ... his son, and any other members in the area.

Hell, Genma had even sent the best HG team available to Team Trauma: the amazingly effective duo of Tsubasa Kurenai and the man simply known as Konatsu. The duo had been unstoppable. They had even beaten several squads of UEG forces to retrieve several witnesses.

They were all nice girls now, and did so enjoy supporting team spirit, after several Level Five cycles.

And Genma would be on easy street for a long time, when the Boss received his new gift: Ranko Sextome.

But even that had been messed up, and the HG duo were now being sought after as well.

"GENMA!"

_Oh, right; I need to stall him some more._ "Yes, Boss?"

The diminutive leader of Team Trauma strode forward, his eyes filled with malice. "What is this I hear about one of our best agents no longer among the living?"

Genma gulped.

"But what makes this offense worse, Genma, snarled the man, "was that I don't remember authorizing it."

Now the oversized man knew he was in trouble. "Well, you see ... that is..."

"ENOUGH!" cried the Boss. "I have had enough of your excuses. Give me one damn good reason why I shouldn't have your fat worthless ass balled and handed out to the men for their enjoyment?"

"Because that's something I want saved just for me."

The two turned slowly to see a tall figure standing in the doorway, two guards down on the floor. Behind him, a fire-type girl was crouched slightly, her tail of flames waving in a manner confirming her rage.

"And just who the fuck are you?"

The man bowed. "Why, Master Happosai, how could you forget me?"

Genma gasped. _No, it can't be!_ "CHIBA!" he yelled.

The figure came forward, revealing the self-declared Prince of Pokégirls before them. "Hello, Genma. Nice to see that that the biggest thing about you is still around the belt, and not below it."

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Happosai.

"Simple," said Mamoru as he strode forward. "When your little team arrived, I decided to make my own move. Let's just say those two dumbasses never knew what hit them."

"And just where the hell did you get a catgirl who could help you waltz right in here?" asked Genma, a laser weapon already within the reach of his hand, strapped under the table.

Mamoru waved his finger. "Now, now; Genma, you should know that you should have changed all access codes of your little team the moment they went off the radar. Konatsu was very good at remembering the codes to get in here. And as for my new Alpha..."

"I want his fat ass dead," growled the witch, stepping forward to reveal that she was a Fire Elementist... with blue eyes.

Mamoru smiled as Genma paled slightly. "Yes, Ranma ... well, Ranko, is special. She hasn't had her mind messed with. Those special obedience collars we have were such help in keeping her under control. And besides, I could never abandon my old friend like that."

Ranko growled. "You better hope this thing doesn't run out of juice, Chiba, or you'll be a dead pile of guts when I'm finished."

Mamoru favored her with his smile. "Naughty little Fire Elementist; don't make me hold off on your tamings again."

"BWA HAHAHAHAHA!" cried Happosai. "I must say, m'boy; that was true style if I've ever seen it."

Slowly, the aged Boss stopped laughing, and turned to face Genma. "Genma, you now work under Chiba."

"WHAT?"

Happosai smiled. "He is a true member of this team, unlike a lazy bum I'm currently ambivalent about just balling and getting rid of."

The fat man paled further, his hand frozen mere millimeters from the gun.

"In fact, if anything happens to Chiba or his plans fail even once, I **will** ball you, Sextome." Chuckling a bit, the man began to leave. "Like Father, like son. Well, maybe soon to be mother and daughter."

Despite Chiba's chucking along with the aged Master, Genma's hand backed away from the gun.

_What did I ever do to deserve this?_

* * *

**Author's Corner: Know your enemies!**

Picolette Chardin II: This man is one of the most wanted individuals in the known leagues. However at this time, no evidence has been presented strong enough for either a arrest or a conviction. He comes from a long line of tamers bred from specific pokégirls. The desire was to have someone with the bottomless stomach, and eating capacity of a Snorlass and Lickingtounge. The skin was also bred to be the toughest around, making for a nearly unstoppable eating machine.

Tests have shown that his skin can stop any projectile weapons currently available on the open market, and his tongue is strong enough to bend steel with minimal effort. His tongue has been able to extend nearly ten meters from some observations, but it is unknown if that is the limit, or if it was merely for show.

It is not known how far the Chardin family's involvement is with Team Trauma, as investigations by several agencies have either come up with nothing, or mysteriously disappeared without a trace. As to date, no accurate count exists for the possible number of deaths that could be attributed to this influential family.

**His pokégirls: **

Rink: VICTORYBUTT, the Butt Kicking Pokegirl

Type: Near Human

Element: Plant/Poison

Frequency: Very Rare (Rare as Domesticated)

Diet: carnivorous (but can live on sun, water, soil)

Role: gardeners, grounds keepers predators (also check on Buzzbreast numbers)

Libido: Average (High after prolonged periods in sunlight)

Strong Vs: Electric, Fighting, Plant, Rock, Water  
Weak Vs: Fire, Flying, Ice, Psychic

Attacks: Vine Whip, Vine Bondage, Buttsprout, Vine Leech, Sweet Scent, Acid Spray, Cry, Rose Whip, Razor Leaf,

Enhancements: Solar Rejuvenation, High Poison Resistance (any except Hyper Venom), Enhanced Strength (x2), Command Plants (limited)

Evolves: None

Evolves From: Weepingbutt (Leaf Stone)

Victorybutt is the final form of Buttsprout. Her appearance is similar to Weepingbutt, with further development of her figure (if she had a C-cup as Buttsprout, by now she has at least a D-cup) and wide (and actually fewer) leaves in her "skirt". As before, the green is on the -underside- of the leaves, and only seen if she chooses to show it.

Sexually her appetites are unchanged, as is her tendency to believe she should be the Harem Alpha...although given her sheer butt-kicking ability this isn't always a bad idea. Her ability to speed-grow thorns (see below) makes her even more on a Dom. Queen's hit list, as Victorybutt is immune to poisons and strong against all the Domina's evolutions -and- has the gall to have the Dom's "signature" attack...not that this will stop them from picking the fight every so often.

Victorybutt has similar tactics to Weepingbutt, but gains three new abilities. She can extrude thorny protrusions on her Vines, giving her the equivalent of the Rose Whip (slightly more damage and enhanced effect of her poisons...including her acid attack). She can fire long, thin, very hard leaves (a cross between normal Razor Leaf and Needleshot) at her opponents. Her most interesting ability though is to somehow command her earlier evolutions, possibly through a command pollen although this isn't completely understood. Similar to the Buzzqueen's ability to command Buzzbreasts, she can command any Buttsprout or Weepingbutt in the nearby area...even (to a very limited degree) Tamed Buttsprouts or Weepingbutts. If a Tamed Buttsprout or Weepingbutt is sent against a Victorybutt, they often refuse to attack (although it's not them being disloyal, researchers speculate the ability is similar to other control tricks employed by Magic-, Psychic- and Ghost-types)...although the Victorybutt can -only- command/control her earlier evolutions, whereas the others (such as the Vampire with her 'mesmerism' gaze) can control -lots- of pokégirl types. Tamers with only a Buttsprout or Weepingbutt who suspect a Victorybutt is about are advised to -not- attempt to battle unless they have a Delta Bond with their pokégirl (and even then best to avoid the battle). The addition of Thorns to her mix of tricks allows her to wrap up an opponent and -then- attempt an acid attack, which (if she has time to get it off) becomes as effective as if she had sprayed a full attack on someone.

Victorybutt can only be evolved with an Evolution Stone, so is seldom allowed to become Feral (who would waste such an investment on a pokégirl and just forget about her?) but a wild Victorybutt is a horror in battle, especially as she will likely have nearby Weepingbutts and Buttsprouts to come to her aid. Tamers encountering wild Victorybutts are advised to exercise caution and are recommended to stay at the best range possible and exploit her weaknesses if they do choose to battle. However, while Victorybutts are very dangerous, they tend to let prey come to them unless rather hungry. In an area like Buggy Woods, they will likely -not- attack a wandering Tamer and their Harem unless provoked as they have good soil and plenty of random prey.

There are no known cases of a girl Thresholding directly into Victorybutt.

* * *

Asuka: IVYWHORE, the Breast-Enhancing Plant Pokégirl  
Type: Near Human  
Element: Plant/Poison  
Frequency: Common to Uncommon  
Diet: sunlight, water, nutrients through soil  
Role: arousing other pokégirls, soil regeneration, subduing feral pokégirls, body modification  
Strong Vs: Electric, Plant, Water, Rock, Fighting  
Weak Vs: Psychic, Fire, Flying, Ice  
Libido: Average to High (sunlight-based)  
Attacks: Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Leech Seed, Lust Dust, Vine Bondage, Sleep Powder, Bloom  
Enhancements: Solar Healing  
Evolves: Venuswhore (orgasm)  
Evolves From: Boobisaur (normal)  
After a Boobisaur has acquired enough experience, she will evolve into her next form: Ivywhore. Most of Ivywhore's powers, abilities, and drawbacks remain unchanged from her previous form, since unlike most other pokégirls, the evolution doesn't radically alter this pokégirl all that much. The most noticeable changes are that the bulb on her back has grown, with the first layer of petals opening (though it does not yet bloom), and that her bust has increased. No Ivywhore has anything less than D cup breasts, and they're often larger. At this point, wearing anything on her chest becomes very difficult, since even most elastic coverings would be stretched thin, making them form-fitting and uncomfortable, not to mention blocking the sun from their skin. Most of the deeper green markings fade away with this transformation as well.  
Ivywhore has most of the same attacks as her previous form. However, with her bulb growing, she is able to make new poison powders. Her Sleep powder affects anyone it hits, making them slumber, and is a very convenient way to capture new pokégirls. She also has the ability to make Bloom powder. This powder only works on females, be they human or pokégirl. Bloom powder makes the bust of any female it hits grow larger; with how much larger is dependant on how much they are hit with. Only other Boobisaurs, Ivywhores, and Venuswhores, as well as types that can withstand poison, are not affected by this. An Ivywhore can make two different types of Bloom powder; temporary and permanent. Temporary Bloom powder is much easier to make, and can be created virtually at will by an Ivywhore. She usually tosses large amounts at opponents, letting their suddenly-grown gigantic breasts pin them down. Temporary Bloom powder rarely lasts more than an hour. Making permanent Bloom powder is much more difficult, requiring a longer time to synthesize, only letting her throw this type of powder roughly once a week. An Ivywhore always knows just how much powder to throw to increase a female's bust by a certain amount. This type is usually used on pokégirls that an Ivywhore's Master wants to be chestier.  
An Ivywhore that is allowed to bathe in the sun heals faster than a Boobisaur, to the point where she can heal all but the most grievous damage after roughly a full day of nothing but laying in direct sunlight. Of course, this also nourishes the soil to a great degree.  
Feral Ivywhores are more dangerous to surrounding pokégirls and human women, since in addition to tossing Lust Dust at random, they also use Bloom powder liberally. Most of the time its temporary, but every now and then there are stories of women who permanently developed mammoth mammaries due to a feral Ivywhore (or Venuswhore). It's very uncommon, but not unknown, for a Threshold girl to become an Ivywhore directly.

* * *

Link: VINEBRA, the Naughty Grass Pokegirl

Type: Metamorph

Element: Plant/Poison

Frequency: Unknown (All Leagues)

Diet: Water, sunlight, soil, sexual fluids

Role: Unknown

Libido: Average to High

Strong Vs: Electric, Fighting, Plant, Rock, Water, any Aphrodisiac attacks (such as Lust Dust)

Weak Vs: Fire, Flying, Ice, Psychic

Attacks: Vine Whip, Vine Bondage, Grass Cock, Probing Tentacles, Probing Pods, Grass Floor, Fruit Juice, Lance, Lust Dust, Poison Powder, Poison Mist, Slow Sting, Lure

Enhancements: Shapeshifting, New Poisons, improved vine control, dramatically sensitive sense of smell and taste

Evolves: RoseBreasts (choosing a permanent lover)

Evolves From: Gloomy (Lack of taming + Dark Stone)

A Vinebra is an evolution that is a lot naughtier than most people expect. Similar to the HentaiCute, a Vinebra's main objective is sex, however, her methods of getting it vary from one Vinebra to another, and it's believed that how often the Vinebra was tamed prior to her evolution will generally determine how violent she will be about getting tamed after evolving. Almost all Vinebras are lesbians, but just as with the Dildoran, male tamers should beware.

Unlike the Gloomy, the Vinebra's appearance doesn't change with lighting, nor does she shy away from sunlight, but she prefers to remain in forests, areas heavy with vegetation, or any place she can get the element of surprise on her chosen target.

One tactic, which was witnessed by a watcher, was rather brilliant: The Vinebra literally transforms into a large flower with it's luring nectar on it's petals. It then spread out a large network of vines through the trees. When several Buzzbreasts came to taste the nectar, the Vinebra's vines immobilized the Buzzbreasts and the Vinebra changed back. She then had sex with the Buzzbreasts until they were all unconscious, then left.

Vinebra's have a rather sour attitude about other pokégirls and any humans, seeing as they never got tamed prior to their evolution, thus if captured, will likely be cold and distant, or even downright hostile. Since she has an immunity to aphrodisiacs, it will take either a lot of caring or a lot of restraints.

Feral Vinebra's love challenges, and may even seek out pokégirls that they are weak to, to tame and dominate. She enjoys taming strong pokégirls and will even allow herself to be tamed if she believes her target to be stronger than herself. Rarely does a Vinebra submit to a human's touch, unless it's in a three-way (or more), and the human has to work quite hard to prove that they care enough to do so.

She should be treated much like a Domina or a Dildoran, with caution, firmness and sincerity.

Because of her ability to transform into a flower, possibly of varying sizes, it's uncertain how many Vinebras might be in the wild, and since almost all Vinebras are ferals hiding in the wild, the number will remain incalculable.

It is certain, however, that the Vinebra needs sexual fluids once every two to three days. But, Vinebras have been witnessed catching prey and then releasing them without taming. It's believed that she can smell her chosen life partner.

* * *

Madame St. Paul: DAIMON, the Schemin' Demon Pokégirl  
Type: Near Human  
Element: Magic/Dark  
Frequency: Uncommon to Rare  
Diet: fear  
Role: Legions of Terror strategist and planning  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Normal, Psychic  
Weak Vs: "Purifying" magic (like a Megami uses)  
Attacks: Glare, Leer, Scratch, Fury Swipes, Burst (variations apply)  
Enhancements: Enhanced Reflexes, Strength x3, Speed x3, Endurance x3  
Evolves: Droido (Moon Stone), Demoness (orgasm), Succubus (mechanism uncertain)  
Evolves From: Youma (stress, orgasm, or battle)  
Daimons are the most preferred evolution of the basic Youma. Most Daimons have by now abandoned most of the bestial looks of their previous form, instead looking like very exotic women, often exotic enough that it's pretty obvious they aren't human. It is highly rare for a Threshold girl to become a Daimon.  
Daimons were the planners of the old Legions of Terror back during Sukebe's Revenge, and this is a role that they have never truly lost. In order to help make sure that no rogue psychic-type would ever be able to steal their plans, Sukebe made sure that this evolution was part Dark-type to make them resistant to psionics.  
Daimons are excellent planners. When in a Harem, they will often advise their Tamer about what to expect when headed into a certain situation, as well as the appropriate countermeasures to take. They are famous for coming up with daring, unorthodox ideas when in a tight spot. One thing about their plans though is that they always think in battle terms. Every plan is a "win or lose" scenario. It doesn't matter if the situation is an upcoming gym battle or how to get a reservation at a classy restaurant, for a Daimon it all involves tactics about how to outwit "the enemy" to "accomplish the mission." What's more, their plans are always oriented around a sudden offense. This may be due to the fact that, alone of all other Youma-types, Daimons simply absorb ambient emotions of fear, such as the fear "the enemy" feels when they are suddenly ambushed. After a victory over "the enemy," Daimons are usually quite giddy, and greatly enjoy a celebratory Taming.  
Feral Daimons tend to run a little wild, unable to form the needlessly complex plans they love. Once Tamed, they are usually quite embarrassed about their behavior when they were Feral, not because of the higher libido they had then, but because of how unthoughtout their actions were.

* * *

Julia Child: LICKINGTONGUE, the Tongue 

PokegirlType: Very Near Human

Element: Normal  
Frequency: Rare  
Diet: human foods  
Role: pleasure and assassination  
Libido: High  
Strong Vs: Ghost  
Weak Vs: Fighting  
Attacks: Lick, Buttwiggle, Tongue Lash, Tongue Wrap, Kiss of Death (normally not used)  
Enhancements: Increased Physical Attributes, Enhanced Tongue  
Evolves: None

Evolves From: Unknown/None  
LickingTongue was, during the war, originally used for assassinations. They look just like a normal human being except for a slight pink tint to their skin which is barely discernable. They where usually sent out to seduce high ranking officials with their beautiful looks and then kill them with their tongue. A LickingTongue's tongue is able to grow to great lengths, usually only being able to extend 3-5 feet, they can be trained to make it grow up to near 10 feet in length. The tongue is capable of rapping around things and crushing them (some of the original assassins would rap their tongues around men's necks and crush it). The tongue can also be coated with a special sticky saliva that comes from small sacks on the insides of the Lickingtongue's cheeks.

* * *

Kaori, ESPEA, the Psi Eva 

PokégirlType: Anthropomorph (fox-squirrel), Near Human

Element: Psychic  
Frequency: Rare  
Diet: berries, nuts, vegetarian foods  
Role: pets, guard animals, domestics, otherwise as Psychic-types  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Fighting, Poison, Psychic  
Weak Vs: Bug, Dark, Ghost  
Attacks: Aura of Cute, Quick, Tackle, Sixth Sense, Psychic, TK Bolt, Aura Sight, Mindwipe  
Enhancements: Psychic, Near Human Anthropomorph (Foxsquirrel (ears, tail, antennae)), Enhanced agility and speed, Odd feral state  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Eva (normal; triggered during the day)  
Espea is the psychically evolved form of Eva. She has two antennae-like whiskers extending from her eyebrows outward, these whiskers are extremely sensitive to air pressure changes allowing Espea to predict weather changes with extreme accuracy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

**Note:** If you see something that may be offensive, let me know via message, and I will remove it and repost. I understand that some of the descriptions of the pokégirls might be offensive to some people, and I have tried to remove or reword them.

* * *

"My, oh my," smirked Mamoru, as he watched the video play before him. He had always known that Chardin was one sick bastard. It wasn't how the guy appeared to others, more of what he did when no one important was watching him.

And having a hovering video camera recording your ... meals ... was not something a normal person did, let alone a sane person.

They were quite in luck that those cameras were programmed to return to a location that Chardin would pick them up later. If it had remained, the UEG may have been able to find a full detail of all of Chardin's activities.

Even the moles they had in the UEG wouldn't be able to 'lose' all that evidence.

So they had had plenty of time to dispose of the evidence, plant other evidence to make Chardin seem to be a random nut, loose on the world, which had used his money and connections to avoid exposure.

And those of his family with any possible information ... would not be talking now.

"I always knew he was a sick fuck," growled Ranko, as the former male watched the screen with interest. "Probably the only time I'll thank that copy for what he did."

Mamoru sighed. "We should also thank said sick fuck for showing us that our enemy has a demon within him."

"I'll still kill him."

Mamoru had to smirk at that, glad to see his former teammate's passion for vengeance was still running strong. It was perhaps one of the few reasons why he hadn't shoved the Fire Elementist into a Level 5 taming cycle with the Terrible Trio and the two ninjas that Trauma had sent to ball them.

That ... and he liked torturing the former man who had placed him in that prison, who betrayed him, and left him for gender reassignment.

He so had enjoyed the first taming he did for her, the look of defiance, anger, pure unadulterated hatred that flashed across her face as she was forced to deal with the urges her new form gave her.

It reminded him so much of the looks he had seem coming from a certain Domina's eyes as they worked to break her, before Sextome had betrayed him.

"What the hell are you looking at?" growled Ranko.

"Careful with the attitude, little girl," smirked Mamoru. "I could always ask Genma to help you during the next time you need a taming."

Ranko clutched her fists, growling deeply, trying to keep from attacking him. Even if the collar would fail, she would still be sent to another male, after she was sufficiently punished.

Mamoru smirked as she released her fists. "Good girl..."

"I'm a guy, damn it."

"Oh, so am I, yet you still put me in a situation that I could have ended up in your position," he mused. "Face it, you lost, and I got you back. It is as simple as that."

"I will have my vengeance against you and that copy," she growled, her fire tail forming once again, whipping around like an angry cat.

_I'll have to see one day how she can do that. It'll be an interesting fact to discover._ "We have other things to deal with besides your useless quests.

"We need to deal with someone who can do that," he said, pointing to the screen as Ranma Saotome effortlessly finished off Chardin's Alpha. "Plus, there are those other brats that he is training. If he can gather people and teach them to perform such feats... Well, I don't need to tell you what that'll mean for people like us."

She just continued to glare at him, which he ignored.

He knew it just made her angrier. But that was what he wanted. He wanted his former partner to suffer, to suffer for everything he had had to go through ever since that betrayal.

"So then what is your great plan?" asked Ranko, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Mamoru looked at her. If it had been Sextome, he knew that brat would have attacked full out, no tact, sense, or stealth.

He had to be better. Sure, Chardin was a mental psychopath, but he knew what needed to be done. He just did it in his own style.

They needed something similar here. But who would Happosai approve of sending. If nothing else, it had to appear completely as if it was the old man's idea. That way, if it failed, fallout on him would be minimal.

He smirked as he remembered a name, another member of the Deadly Four, as Chardin had been. And if he could present it right, the fool would take the job before Happosai would stop him.

"I believe I know the man for the job."

* * *

Hotaru stood before the door her Tamer was currently behind, where he had been ever since that day...

The law had cleared him of any wrong doing, and the other pokégirls that Chardin had used had been sent to another center that the UEG ran, hoping to either learn something of Team Trauma, or rehabilitate them to be used for their own operations.

But her Tamer still saw himself as a monster, a creature that killed for pleasure.

Slowly, she opened the door, Nabiki having warned her that knocking would go unanswered, and suggesting taming was a bad idea. It was her that came, not the other pokékits. While most of them had harsh memories attached to them, Nabiki felt she would be the least likely to upset him, and the most likely to get him to open back up. "Master?"

She could see him, sitting by a low window, as he had been since his mother had pulled him inside. His appearance was hard to make out, even with her enhanced senses, but she could tell he was getting worse. His eyes ... they told the whole story. They merely focused out the window, pointing to some random space, as he continued to beat himself up, both for failing to save the redeemed Panthress, and for killing like he had.

"Master?" she asked once again, standing beside him, before she sat down, and cuddled into his side.

"I'm a monster..." he muttered once again. Nabiki had said he had been doing that every once in a while, as he dealt with what had happened.

"It wasn't you," she whispered back. "You would never hurt someone like that."

"I have a monster inside of me..."

"It isn't you," she cried again, tears in her eyes, as she pulled his face to hers, staring into his cold and empty eyes. "You would never do that! Just because you have a dark side, doesn't mean you let it win! If it wasn't for you, we'd still be with Sextome! The others would be in the worst possible positions. You have a dark side that killed a monster! People can just be as bad a monster as what you read about!"

He slowly focused on her. "And if it gets out? If it hurts you? If it hurts others I love? What then?"

She could only sniffle, as tears began to go down her face. "I don't care. Please ... PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US!" she screamed, hugging him as hard as she could. "You aren't a monster to us. You saved us all from bad people, you saved us all from bad lives! I don't want you to give up.

"She ... she wouldn't have either. If it wasn't for you, she'd have been put down. She found happiness, we all have.

"Don't ... don't leave us," she begged, crying into his shirt.

She hoped her words got through to him; she had been practicing them all day before she came in, wondering what she could tell him, what she could say that Nabiki hadn't.

Well, she knew she couldn't do worse than Usa.

Slowly, she felt an arm wrap around her, returning her hug.

"Please don't cry," came a scratchy voice. "Please don't cry for something like me."

"You aren't something, you're someone very important to us."

"I'm a monster."

"You have a monster you need to defeat," she said.

"I took pleasure in taking a life."

"It took pleasure. That wasn't you."

"You don't understand," he said. "I knew what it wanted to do, and I let it. I knew it would kill Chardin, I knew. And yet I still let it loose."

"So?" she asked. "He didn't give you much of a choice. He tried to kill Nabiki-Sempai and Usa-san without a second thought. You think he would be acting like this if he had?" she asked.

"It doesn't make it right," he said, a tear going down his face.

"And crying for something you had to do, doesn't make it right either," she said.

He pulled her tighter, as the tears began to flow. "Why couldn't I save her? Why?" he cried, hugging her tightly.

Hotaru merely held him, letting him cry as much as he wanted. "Life is unfair; no one knows that more than a pokégirl. We are born, knowing our destiny, knowing that in the end, no matter what, we are slaves. We are dealt this hand because of Sukebe, because he saw us as weapons.

"We are born into this world, representing a sin centuries old. We hope for the day we'll be equals to everyone, where we won't be slaves, treated as sex toys and property," she added, as his sobs grew quiet, his face looking at hers, as her own tears began to flow.

"We never wanted these lives, but we deal with it. And we were lucky, because we ended up with a male who was the best person in this world, who never treated us as slave, but as people. That's all a pokégirl really wants."

He held her to him tightly. "Hotaru ... what if the monster gets out again?"

"Then make it work for you, tame the monster," she said.

"Hotaru-chan ... thank you," he said, before he collapsed against the wall, a slight snore coming from him.

The girl could only smile, as she cradled his head. "You aren't alone in this, Master. Never doubt it."

* * *

Nabiki let out a deep sigh as she watched the scene unfold, thanks to cameras in the room. She had been worried that he might try suicide. But now she was glad Hotaru had done it. _Who knew the girl was so deep?_

"Why are you called Sempai and I get a simple san after my name?" asked Usa.

"I'm a cat-type," Nabiki mused. "At least her talk went better than your idea of 'drag him into a fight'."

"It works on TV," sighed Usa.

"He's different," said Nabiki. "He fights with his heart." _But a dark heart is beating there as well._

* * *

"**Such a pathetic coward you are. You cry for the loss of one like him?"**

_It isn't my place to decide who lives and who dies!_

"**And that is why you are a coward. In nature, it is kill or be killed. He forced that same choice on you, and I chose for it to be him who died that day. Don't waste your tears because I did what you wanted me to do, what you knew, deep within your heart and soul, needed to be done."**

_Martial artists don't kill! We protect people!_

"**We became blooded warriors after Saffron, child. It is a foolish pipe dream to believe one can always save the lives of others, including their enemies. There will always be some battle where the end, no matter what, will result in death.**

"**To believe otherwise is to fool yourself. This isn't some sappy anime series where you can go around and stop violence with non-violence. There will always be those that such ideals will have little meaning for."**

_I AM NOT A KILLER!_

"**But you deal with those who are, who have no problem with killing those that stand in their way.**

"**If you had let him live, that stupid bird, who I might remind you had no problems with killing everyone, including his own people, to get to you... If he had lived, he would have come for you again in the name of revenge. How many would have died then? How many would die because you didn't kill him?"**

_It still doesn't make it right!_

"**Welcome to reality, kid. Like the Kitten said, life is rarely fair. Sachina didn't have a fair life, yet she died happily. She did it to save you, because she finally found something worth dying for. **

"**Can you find something to live for, something ... to kill for? That is life. It is hard, brutal, and painful."**

_Why should I listen to a monster?_

"**What makes you think I am the monster?**

"**Really, all I am ... is a piece of you ... that realizes the truth ... and is willing to go as far as I need to, to protect the ones I love."**

* * *

"So," said Happosai, "you want me to send him after the Saotome brat?"

Mamoru nodded. "The boy is an excellent fighter, even able to go against those that wield Lostech," he finished, glaring at his new Alpha. "And you have to admit, he is more ... stable, than Chardin ever was."

"Very true," said Happosai, looking over the proposed plan. "And he does like to fight, which seems to be the brat's forte. But will he do it? The little bastard is always a risk to use."

"But he loves the challenge," offered Mamoru. "Show him what we know of the boy, the footage we have that the public doesn't know about, and he'll jump at the chance to strike."

Happosai nodded. "The boy always was a little too high strung, always tampering with his DNA..."

Mamoru sighed. "He is still after the ultimate bloodgift formula?"

"As always," said Happosai. "I allow him to use the resources to try; after all, I have gotten some good results from that work."

"Very true," smirked Mamoru.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" griped Ranko.

Happosai glared at the pokégirl. "And that right there is the reason you were such a poor member of this organization. You only think for yourself, and never improve. The only reason Mamoru lasted that long in that prison without getting balled was because he interested me.

"You? You were just a loud mouth brat more concerned with fucking something than our goals. Luckily, that part of you is no longer an issue," smirked the diminutive leader.

Ranko just growled, preparing to throw an attack at him, when the collar lit up, shocking her, and sending her screaming and convulsing to the floor.

Mamoru smirked. "Now see, if you had done any reading, you would have known I can set those collars to activate at the moment of any killer intent being sensed," he said, holding a remote.

Happosai waved it off. "The boy was all ego, glad he's a she now. How much longer before you break the new toy of her bad habits?"

"I rather like her like this," Mamoru smirked. "It's no fun unless they fight back."

"A boy after my own ancient heart," mused Happosai.

"Okay then," he said, looking at Mamoru. "I'll offer this to him. But it is up to him whether not he takes it."

"And if not?"

"We can always go to the Third member," he said. "He'd take it for a chance to see the skills this boy has. He always wants to test his skills against others. Boy's fought more dragon pokégirls barehanded than I care to count.

"But if I may ask, why didn't you choose him for this request?"

"I want me slaves back alive," Mamoru smirked.

"I see," said Happosai. "Very well, I shall do as you have asked. But there will be a price for this."

"I wasn't aware you charged for requests or being advised," snorted Mamoru. "After all, Saotome is as much a threat to me as he is you. I have no doubt he will believe Trauma had something to do with Chardin, and that video shows how far he will go if pushed. We either deal with him now, or when he comes knocking on our door."

Happosai glared at him. "You would deny me?"

"In a heartbeat," said Mamoru. "After all, we are doing this for the organization, not for any one member."

The glare slowly changed into a cruel smile. "You truly are a boy after my own heart, to be able to stand up against me like that.

"Very well, it is done."

* * *

Hild stood on top of the training gym, looking towards the west, her eyes focused not on the horizon, but a part farther away.

"He is growing weaker," she mused. "If it continues, my own plans will be put in jeopardy.

"And that just won't do." _Respond to me, Seymour._

There was silence for a moment, as the markings on her face began to glow.

_**What the hell do you want?**_

_I merely wish to offer you some advice. Why, don't you like me?_

_**I hate you with a passion, you old hag. All you care about is yourself. One day, I shall bring you down a few notches.**_

_As fun as that may sound, I have something to discuss with you. That is of course, unless you believe that what I have to discuss will not affect your continued freedom in some way._

_After all, I always know where you are, little girl. Now shut up and listen._

**_Whatever; just make it quick. I have a few tamers I wish to challenge._**

_How about just one: Ranma Saotome._

_**... I'm listening.**_

Hild smirked, even as the mental conversation continued on, knowing that she had hooked the girl already. _It is quite simple. _

_You see, the poor boy was forced to unleash a great darkness within him to save the lives of his friends. But the poor boy blames himself for being weak enough to allow this._

_**I am failing to see why I should care, let alone why you do?**_

_He's currently teaching a young man I have taken an interest in. As such, if he falls, then the young man will quickly become useless to me._

_**So this is still about you? I am tempted to ignore him because of that.**_

_But you won't, because you wish to see Saotome succeed in this movement as much as any other pokégirl._

_**Even you?**_

_At this point, his success can only help me out. His failure will cost me time, nothing more. And I do so hate to waste time._

_**You are not making this choice any easier. But somehow, I think you aren't telling me everything.**_

_**Fine then, I will test him and his team.**_

_Just him. His team will support him, but you alone must reawaken his fighting spirit._

_**Very well, I shall come there as soon as I finish with my current project, a day or so at the most.**_

_**But do not think for a moment we are friends. I shall defeat you, one way or another, Hild.**_

Hild slowly opened her eyes, the smirk present on her face growing. "Sometimes, it is so easy to play with your pawns."

She slowly tilted her head to the left. "Did you learn anything interesting, my daughter?"

Urd stepped out from behind an air vent. "What did you do?"

"I merely went out of my way, undergoing extreme emotional stress, to gather the necessary tools to give our dear leader his best chances."

"What ... did ... you ... do, Mother!"

Hild smirked, before she walked past her daughter. "I merely contacted the one person whom I felt would guarantee Keiichi's rise to power, who could reverse the damage the foul cat did to his teacher, who could return Saotome to his former self."

Urd turned to see her mother pause before the roof's edge. "And what if it doesn't?"

"Then better Keiichi see a quick end of his teacher than a slow death of the man's will to continue."

* * *

"Feeling better?"

Ranma slowly turned from the window once again, seeing one of his Alpha's standing in the doorway. "A little. I take it Hotaru was your idea?"

Nabiki nodded. "She seemed to be someone who could get through to you."

"How do I stop being a monster?" he asked, slowly turning back around.

"We all have dark natures that can come out at any moment, it is just that more research has been done on pokégirls experiencing this than normal humans."

"The lack of taming angle?"

She nodded. "Don't forget what can turn a pokégirl evolution into a thing of horror."

"Like a Panthress," he finished, slowly lowering his head.

"She loved you, accepted you, and gave you her only possession in the end," Nabiki said, walking over and placing her hand on his shoulder.

"What should I do now? The Nekoken ... it was never like that before, I never had to remember ... like that?"

"Do you want to quit? They won't stop coming now, they never do. If not them, it'll be someone else who sees you as a threat to the status quo.

"This world is like that. Most people have long given up such thoughts as pokégirl equality, or that we are just another type of sentient life. They see us as sex toys, slaves, weapons, and tools. Your ideals go against that, and for many, the possible change is very frightening indeed."

"It won't stop, will it? Not now, not ever, will it end."

She shook her head. "No.

"Do you want to stop, to support them?"

"No, it ain't me."

"Do you want to give up being a Tamer?"

"Quitting ain't me either."

"Then you need to find a path fit for you," she replied. "I will tell you one thing: you can't feel sad for killing those trying to kill you. Even a novice knows that death can and does happen out there. To think one can live in this world without taking a life in self-defense is a fool's errand.

"Maybe later, when the world gets better, it'll be a possibility, but it is not one now."

"I only killed once before," said Ranma. "He was trying to kill me and Akane, even his own people if they got in his way. Sure, he came back, him being a phoenix god or something. But it didn't change the fact I had to kill him to save everyone."

"Good."

He blinked, before looking at her.

"You feel guilty. That's what is different between you and them. He wouldn't have felt guilty, and we know Chardin never felt guilty in his life.

"By feeling sad at the fact you were forced to take a life, it means ... you have a good heart."

"Um ... excuse me," came the halting voice of Nodoka, as she knocked on the door. "But ... you have a challenger, my son."

"Someone wants to fight him in a pokébattle now?" asked Nabiki.

"No ... they challenged him ... directly," answered Nodoka, looking pale.

"Who?" asked Ranma, not feeling up to fighting at the moment.

"An ... an Anima."

Nabiki's gasp drew Ranma's attention, as he slowly went to his desk, and opened his pokédex. "What's an Anima?"

* * *

**_ANIMA, the Tortured Pokégirl_**

**Type**: Near Human(???)

**Element**: Fighting

**Frequency**: Unknown (All Leagues)

**Diet**: Unknown

**Role**: Unknown

**Libido**: Unknown

**Strong Vs**: Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel, Bug

**Weak Vs**: Psychic, Flying

**Attacks**: No Sell, Chump Change, Resist, Stone Palm, Hyper Kick, Mirror, Super Combo Move, Master Blow

**Enhancements**: Increased strength, speed, endurance, HP, PP, special defense, special attack.

**Evolves**: N/A

**Evolves From**: Unknown (N/A?)

**Bounty (for confirmed kill)**: 50,000,000 SLC

**Bounty (for reporting sighting & getting out alive)**: 2,000,000 SLC

**Recommendation if you see one**: Pending. Dark Queens and Animas are still mostly unknown quantities, and the bounty itself is tentative due to the fact that an Anima was seen battling a Dronza known to be a member of the Limbec Pirates. It's unknown whether or not she did this for altruistic reasons or not. Best recommendation for now is to avoid them if you can.

The Anima is the only name for this wandering pokégirl.

First seen in 299 AS, two months before the Athena Incident that saw Vale fall and the Langoud sink. The Anima is the strongest fighting pokégirl type in the world, but they answer to no master. Extensive monitoring has shown she possibly has no need for taming, nor does she care to make friends. Even her origin species is unknown, if she even has one.

The Anima appears as a figure wearing a heavy brown cloak. She moves quietly most of the time, but the sound of chains dragging along the ground sometimes gives away the Anima's presence (though this is almost always before a challenge). If someone is lucky enough, they can see beneath the cloak to see a female body wrapped entirely in bandages, save for over the eyes, with broken chains worn randomly over the bandages. Metal clasps are sometimes seen on the wrists, neck and ankles of the Anima, though the chains connected to them are always broken.

The Anima occasionally challenges tamers or pokégirls (or sometimes both) to battle. She will fight as honorably as her opponent(s) do, and will stop attacks short if her opponent is on the ground. Her moves listed above are only the ones positively ID'ed, though it is believed that she may know all Fighting and Normal moves (save for the exclusive ones).

As of 315 AS, no Anima has seen defeat. The most frequent sightings were in 309 AS, when roughly five were reported, within a week of each other, in five different Leagues. It's unsure if these five are all different Anima or if there's simply one rather fast one.

The most peculiar thing about the Anima is the effect on their opponents. Not one fighting pokégirl will become depressed after losing to an Anima. Instead, fighting pokégirls seem to work harder, and will often pester their masters and harem partners to train as well, whether it is in preparation of a rematch or not is unknown at this time. However, like the Dark Queen, the Anima has proven invulnerable to capture.

Some Leagues view the Anima and Dark Queen Pokégirls as a bad trend, and have banned any tamer from having them. They have placed a 50,000,000 SLC bounty on both the Anima and Dark Queen Pokégirls.

* * *

Ranma could only blink. "And she's challenging ... me?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Damn," muttered Nabiki, "they really come out of the woodworks to fight you, huh?"

Ranma cringed a bit, feeling a small amount of guilt that his life here was starting to show signs of mirroring his life in Nerima.

But his face soon glossed over, as his doubt in himself began to rise once again.

"I ... I didn't mean it like that," Nabiki said sadly, cursing herself for perhaps undoing the progress she and the others had made.

"It's okay," said Ranma, his eyes downcast. "Let's just get this over with."

Nabiki made a motion to speak, but silenced herself, nodding to Nodoka. "Let's go."

"Son," said Nodoka, pausing Ranma before he could leave the room. "I know your heart is very heavy now, and there is little that I can do to help that burden be eased, despite my wishes.

"So I want you to know ... that no matter what ... you are not alone. If you need us for anything, even just to talk, then don't hesitate to ask that of us.

"That is what true family is for."

Ranma paused before her, a small smile on his face. "Thanks ... Mom," he finished, before turning to resume his march to the arena.

Nodoka cried slightly. "Even smiling, it still shows his soul, his sad soul."

Nabiki nodded, before heading out. She still had to prepare the arena, and try one last thing.

* * *

Kiima looked around the nearly empty arena, spying only the pokégirls from Ranma's two teams. "I would have thought she would have had the students and their teams here as well."

"And show weakness?" asked Usa. "No, let them watch the video if he wins. But I will not allow others to see him in such a state, save those who are within the harem."

"I agree," said Nabiki, walking up to the stands. "Even the family members and the good Doctor aren't allowed in here. We have the cameras rolling anyway, and they are still at the practice fields doing their chores and routines."

"But isn't there a price on Anima?" asked Hotaru.

Haruka nodded. "Yes, but you have to defeat them first. And this was a direct challenge. They fight as honorably as their opponent. The last thing we need is to risk Master's life with such a stupid move."

"So this just fight, yes?" asked the pokékit Ling-Ling.

"Is true," said Shampoo. "Is challenge Master must accept."

"But I want to fight her!" whined Akane.

Kodachi merely stared at the arena, waiting for Ranma to walk onto the field, and begin his match.

"Do you think this will help him?" asked a nervous Kasumi.

"I hope so," said Nabiki.

"How can a fight help him?" asked Usagi.

"Ranma is a fighter, used to fighting his own battles," said Ami. "For him, this is a chance to reconnect with his inner spirit."

"And if the Nekoken comes out?" asked Michiru.

"Then that must be faced as well," said Setsuna, leaning back in her seat. "Either way, his ordeal ends after the match."

* * *

Ranma walked into the center of the arena, spotting the mysterious pokégirl, waiting for him as well.

"I was beginning to think that you weren't going to show," she said, glaring at him from under her wrappings.

"You challenged me, and I have to accept all challenges towards the Tendo Ranch as a gym representative," he said.

"Not much conviction in your duties," mumbled the Anima. "Well then, child, let us start. I am called Seymour, Ranma Saotome. I have come to challenge you to a one-on-one fight. There are no stakes, no time limit, and no interference from the peanut gallery. Agreed?"

"Yeah," mumbled Ranma, not taking his eyes off the floor. "Can we do this already?" he asked, looking up.

He barely had time to avoid what could have been a knock-out blow to his jaw, throwing himself to the side. "What the hell!"

"When you agreed, the match was started," said Seymour. "Don't blame me if you let your emotional issues cloud your vision of the environment."

Ranma's eyes shot open. _Does she know?_

Seymour took advantage of his newest lapse in attention, delivering a kick to his stomach, which sent him halfway across the floor, only his muscle memory keeping him from being sent into the ground, and instead landing in a three-point-stance, sliding across it.

"You do know how to fight, I see," said Seymour. "I've taken out lesser opponents with just those two moves."

Ranma was panting slightly, his one free arm not helping keep him on the ground was holding his chest where the kick had landed. _Damn, what the hell did she hit me with?_

_This is bad; if this keeps up ... **it** might get out._

"Why are you not fighting with your heart?" she asked, staring at him. "If you want to quit, then quit. But don't waste my time with this half-assed performance."

_You don't want me fighting with my all,_ he thought, slowly standing up. _I have to defeat her with my own power, and as quickly as possible. If **it** gets out, it's all over._

With that, he charged into the fight.

* * *

"He's still holding back," said Haruka.

"I wouldn't," said Akane.

"This isn't about you," said Ukyo. "This is about him. And the way he's fighting now, he can't win, not against someone like her."

"Can he win?" asked Lung-Lung.

"Uncertain," said Ami. "But no one has ever won against an Anima."

"Why do you doubt him?" asked Usa. "He is too strong of will and power to allow such a weak girl to dominate him."

"He will win," said Kodachi in a quiet voice. "He will win, when his heart is one."

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Makoto.

"He'll win when he is back to the way he was," answered Nabiki. "If he can find a way to do that."

"Well he better before... Ow," winced Kiima, seeing Ranma take a direct hit to the face. "He's going to feel that in the morning."

* * *

"Where am I?" asked Ranma, having gone from the battle one moment, to a white room.

"**Welcome,"** said the voice of the Nekoken, causing Ranma to turn around ... and see a small boy, with cat features, a small amount of fur on its face. Ranma was easily able to tell who it was.

It was him, about the time he had undergone the Nekoken training. "You!"

He made a mad dash towards the boy, wanting to vent his anger at him.

But the Nekoken was too fast, easily avoiding the sloppy blows and kicks Ranma was trying to land. **"You blame me still? How foolish you are."**

"You bastard!" he yelled.

"**I am but a part of you, a part of your soul. I am what I am, and am a reflection of you."**

"Why do you keep messing with me?" Ranma yelled, missing yet another hit, his anger so much he had forgotten entirely about his special moves he could use.

"**You torture yourself, boy. **

"**I am already here, have been here since that day in the pit. I grew up on this world, evolved from a playful kitten to a prowling wild cat."**

Ranma paused, finding himself out of breath, as he glared at the cat-boy. "I am not a killer!" he screamed.

"**What is wrong with killing to protect those that are threatened?"** countered Nekoken. **"Your issue is like many others, you fail to make any distinction between the two.**

"**One is a sick animal who does it for their own reasons, another does it either for food or protection against an enemy.**

"**Both times, you have done it for the latter, not the former. And yet you still fail to realize this. How sad you have become."**

"Shut ... up!" growled Ranma.

"**Or what? Will you kill me?"**

Ranma's eyes shot wide open at hearing that, his face paling.

"**You do, don't you? You want me dead, to feel my blood in your hands, to still my beating heart."**

"NO!"

"**You can run away from the truth if you like. That's always what you did, run away. Anytime you had a fear, you'd run, and let my younger form deal with it."**

"I ain't a coward!"

"**Then deal with it, accept it. You can feel guilty; hate yourself for needing to take a life.**

"**But hear me; even you will need to cull the herd of a sick animal now and then, lest others suffer from your inaction.**

"**So here and now, you must act. Will you continue to swim in pity and self-doubt, continue to let others suffer because your ego can't take the truth of this world?**

"**Or will you rise up, and fight for the world you find yourself in, and try to make such acts unnecessary?"**

Ranma slowly looked up, not seeing feral eyes within the face of the Nekoken, but sad, lonely eyes, eyes belonging to that ... of a child.

"**You see in me your fears, and those fears include being a killer, a monster. And as I am what you expect me to be, I am those things.**

"**But if you wish me to be something else, than that is also a choice you must make. **

"**So what am I? Am I a monster, a fighter, a martial artist? Am I a protector of the weak, a defender of the innocent, a demon to all, or a destroyer of evil? Am I a tool of death, or am I an instrument of justice?**

"**Decide, Ranma Saotome. The time to choose what I am ... what you will become ... is now."**

* * *

Seymour watched as the Tamer slowly rose to his feet, his eyes still facing the ground, and blood still oozing from several deep wounds.

"So, you still wish to fight? I must admit I was beginning to tire in waiting for the will to fight to return. For a brief moment, I did entertain the thought you were dead inside."

Ranma's breaths were coming in deep pants, as he tried to focus. His body was bruised and battered, only his will kept him from succumbing to the pain he felt.

He could feel his girls, his friends, his new family, looking upon him; their faith in him, their love, making him want to continue fighting.

"_**What am I to you?"**_

"I... I am..."

"You are what?" asked the Anima.

"I ... am... I am..."

He paused, before he leveled a glare at her. "I am me."

"Excuse me?"

He chuckled a bit. "I am what I want to be. I understand now. If I want to be a monster, then I'll become one.

"But I don't want to be a monster, and I won't run from what I could become. I'll face it, I'll fight the evil if it exists in me, and I'll defend those who I care for, even if it costs me my life.

"Even if ... I must take a life, I will not take a life to begin with, but it will be an option I will consider now."

His aura was building, the golden blue returning with a vengeance as his confidence built upon itself, his wounds closing and healing at his usual accelerated rate, and then surpassing it.

Seymour could only smirk. "So you want to fight now?"

"Not for them, no," he said. "I want to fight, to test my own skills against someone who has never lost, against someone who might be my better. This is not a fight for life and death, just a fight to test our skills."

"You understand," she said, softly.

He nodded, before darting towards her, meeting her in a fury of punches and kicks.

For once during the entire match, Seymour found herself on the defensive, trying to keep the pigtailed Tamer from breaking through her defenses, never dropping her smile, as the thrill of the challenge started to climb higher for her.

It grew even more as he took to the air, trying to use his school's style to keep her off balance. He wasn't insulting her, belittling her, or any of the usual psychological tactics that Anything Goes relied on. This was a fight of skill vs. skill, and he was going to keep it that way.

And the same smiles never left their faces.

* * *

"I think he's starting to come back to us," said Nabiki.

"About fucking time," muttered Usa. "I was beginning to think I would have to get in there myself and show him how to fight."

"You weren't going to abandon him?" asked a surprised Nabiki. It just wasn't done for a Dark Lady to stay with a weak tamer, even if Ranma's potential was still the same.

The pink haired woman blushed for a bit, before returning her attention to the battle. "My Master is not someone weak enough to allow such a situation to continue forever. Like me, I knew he would defeat this problem."

Nabiki felt herself smiling. _It would seem he even wormed his way into her little black heart. I must say he keeps surprising me._

"Does this mean we helped?" asked Hotaru, her tail waving pensively.

Nabiki nodded, patting the Kitten on her head. "We all did," she added, winking at the little pokékit that saw her as a role model.

"Thank the Gods," muttered Rei. "I don't think I could stand those taming machines another day."

"Go Master!" cheered Usagi and Chibi-Usa.

* * *

Hild watched from her hidden position, perhaps the only pokégirl in the arena neither from Saotome's harem or fighting him.

She watched as the two combatants traded blows, delivering and receiving hits.

But what really brought a smile to her lips was the fact that it appeared that Ranma had finally accepted a part of himself that he had long suppressed, a part awoken and given shape in this world.

He had finally taken the Nekoken back into himself.

She didn't know the full story behind the technique, but her senses told her enough. Somehow, a piece of his soul and mind had been changed, or perhaps it would be better to say enhanced. The result was a part of him not of him, a separate personality that was malleable. It was anything it needed to be, or he wanted it to be.

Against Chardin, he had needed something that could vent his anger, that could show his displeasure and rage to the world, and thus the monster form had been birthed, forming earlier during his battles with Sextome and the Terrible Trio, perhaps even during his acquiring the Usa sisters.

But the death of the male monster in human skin had created a rift, an uncertainty, and the created monster sought to restore a balance, while the main mind sought to remove it, and perhaps destroy itself in the process.

He was destroying himself, trying to reconcile his values with a new reality, and a world where the harsh truths he had once ignored were literally attacking him: death was sometimes necessary. And while hope could exist, killing would and always had been necessary at times.

Chardin was a monster who had stopped being someone who could be saved a long time ago. And she knew for a fact that Trauma had many more monsters to replace him, some even worse than legends from the Pit.

And he might just have to kill them as well. Otherwise, they would keep coming back, and an innocent would be hurt.

And one of those might be the boy she was currently interested in.

"Man, I hate having to do the right thing," she sighed, rubbing her head, as the two continued to damage each other, continuing to smile.

"But I need them for whatever is coming," she said, staring at Ranma. "Whatever your part is in the future of this world, Saotome, I need you whole."

* * *

Ranma was gasping for breath, his reserves starting to run dry.

And his spirit ... had never been running so high.

The fight ... it was restoring him ... somehow. He could feel his soul rejoice at it.

"_**To fight to live, to defend; this is what you have chosen to become ... for the moment. Whether this makes you a monster is for those you care for to determine. Follow your path, and continue your work, and fight with your heart and soul."**_

_I finally understand, thank you._

"Looks like you are reaching your limit," smirked Ranma.

"So are you," smirked the Anima. She had never come this close to losing before. She had never found a challenge at this level.

And neither one of them would quit now.

_I've got enough energy for one more attack,_ thought Ranma._ I can use the Möko Takabisha; but I need to do it point-blank._

"It is time to finish this," said Seymour. "I have enjoyed our battle, Ranma Saotome."

"Right back at you," smiled Ranma. "I ought to thank you for helping me get my head back together."

She nodded, as she charged at him, her fist cocked to deliver a final blow.

Ranma stood his ground, cupping his hands, knowing he would only have a split second to release the attack. Too soon, and she'd dodge it, following through with a counter to knock him senseless. Too late, and the same thing would occur.

Everything came down to this.

Closer...

Closer...

Closer...

_I win._ She smiled as her fist neared his unguarded face.

"Möko Takabisha!" he screamed, his arms darting forward and releasing the chi projectile.

For Seymour, she felt a little shock as she saw the attack, but her smile returned. _He held back for a counter to end it._

_  
Well done, human, well done._

* * *

Makoto could only blink. "Did he ... just defeat an Anima?"

"I think he did," said Ukyo in awe.

Kodachi smiled a bit, not letting her feelings be expressed any further than that, though her thoughts were cheering him on for his victory.

"I wanted to fight her!" cried Akane.

"It would appear he has returned to normal," said Ami.

"Shampoo too-too happy he win, and very happy he back!" smiled the pokégirl.

"Shall we go congratulate him?" asked Nabiki, causing the girls to blink, before the two teams took off to hug their Master. Unnoticed through the cheers, Seymour slowly rose, and made her way out of the arena.

* * *

_My first defeat ... so this is what it feels like._

The Anima slowly made her way away from the Tendo Ranch, a smile on her face, even through the bruises on her body should have made her feel something other than happiness.

"Didn't I say you would have fun?"

She slowly turned to see the one person in the world she truly hated beyond measure, leaning against a tree, her white hair flowing gently in the breeze. "Hild," she growled.

"Now don't be like that," chastised the Legendary. "After all, you are hardly in any shape to battle me, let alone resist this," she finished, holding an empty pokéball.

"You wouldn't?"

"I would," she said, before she put the ball away. "But that would hardly be any fun for me, now would it. There's no challenge in capturing you now."

"Should I thank you?"

"It would be nice," said Hild. "But then again, you never did know how to show proper respect."

"Whatever," waved off the Anima, before hissing as the pain from her injuries made themselves known once more.

Hild just smirked at the ego Seymour was showing her. _She never did know when to back down._ "Well then, I'll let you go and lick your wounds. I'm sure that pack that the Milktit gave you will be useful towards that end."

Seymour simply stared at her a bit, before she limped off.

Hild could only show her own smile now. _Oh, you'll be back for another fight, my dear. You've tasted defeat, and like those fighting pokégirls you defeat, you'll see this as a challenge you'll need to overcome, and you won't rest until you have defeated Saotome in a fight._

_Who knows, maybe you'll stop wandering around and choose him as your new master._

Hild simply shook her head at that. "Ah, the chaos I sow for a better world."

* * *

_Ranma Saotome... Oh yes, we shall meet again._

Seymour continued to lumber forward, feeling the need for a bath and a long nap. Oh yes, she was now quite intrigued with the human tamer from another world.

_One day, we will have a rematch, and on that day, we shall see who the better is._

_And then, when I have victory over you, I know I will be nearly ready to face Hild, and pay her back for what she did ... to Mother._

* * *

In a dark place, a figure smirked as she looked upon a crystal ball, the cheering pokégirls giving their Master as much affection as his body could take.

"So, he survived," she mused, leaning back in her chair. "Perhaps he will do after all," she finished, as the light went out in the room.

"Perhaps I was right ... to bring him here."

* * *

A beast of a man sat in the darkness, the only sound heard were the exhales of his breath as he lifted weights.

Across from him, a small terminal started beeping, alerting him that he had an incoming call.

Snorting about his workout being interrupted, he sat down one weight, and activated the communicator. "What is it?" he growled out, picking up his weight, and resuming his workout.

"Glad to see you too, m'boy," said the voice of Happosai.

The person snorted again. "It better be good, I'm working on a new form here."

"Very well, I'll get to the point," said the small figure on the video screen, as he steepled his hands. "We have a job for you that we feel would be something you'd love to take."

"Oh," said the figure in disinterest, not even bothering to look at the screen.

"Yes, an interesting young buck who slew Chardin."

"So?"

"He did it by himself, unarmed, and without any alterations, boosts, or assistance of Lostech."

The figure paused in his workout, slowly turning to face the screen. "Really now?"

Happosai smirked, as he tapped a few buttons, causing a new screen to come up, displaying Chardin's gruesome death; sound and all.

The figure's eyes slowly grew wide as he watched, a dark smile appearing on his face. "Very ... nice..."

"So you'll take the job?"

"Usual fee?"

"Of course, I'd never shortchange one of my Deadly Four."

"What about Sextome?"

"Genma; why wouldn't I make that ball of fat suffer?"

The figure chuckled darkly. "Very well, I shall prepare to have my fun."

"Very well, Taro," replied Happosai, smirking as the link went dead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

**Note:** If you see something that may be offensive, let me know via message, and I will remove it and repost. I understand that some of the descriptions of the pokégirls might be offensive to some people, and I have tried to remove or reword them.

* * *

Mamoru looked on as the Tamer went off down the road, smirk on his face as well as that of his Alpha. "That was sadly too easy."

"Why did you even bother with that arrogant little shit?" grumbled Ranko.

He found himself nearly chuckling madly at that sentence. It was not hard for him to see the humor in the statement. "Because my dear pet," he said smoothly, knowing it would only anger the former male, "I have things I need to do, and that worthless 'little shit' as you called him will help me with that."

"Oh, and how will that happen, oh wise and arrogant asshole?" asked Ranko, sarcasm dripping from her voice like venom.

Mamoru was tempted to activate the collar, show his 'pet' where she stood once again on the totem pole of power, but he figured he'd let her have her few moments. He'd make her pay for it in the bedroom later on. "Saotome is an enemy that is highly unpredictable and extremely powerful target," he said, leaning against a nearby tree. "He is someone who killed Chardin with his bare hands and techniques most fighting-types would sell their free will for. Any test we can offer that will provide us further depth of knowledge about his abilities and so forth are worth it.

"Especially when it isn't our asses on the line."

"But I thought that's why the Deadly Four were going after him," said Ranko.

"In part," he said with a smirk. "After all, they aren't my resources; what do I care if they get balled or offed? In that matter, Happosai foots the bill."

Ranko stared at him for a moment, before her eyes went wide. "You're making a move to get on the Four; you're clearing out those losers, and planning to remake it to your own satisfaction."

Mamoru snorted at that, shaking his head. "How sad that you think so small and so short term. Though I suppose it can't be helped; given your father and your … former lifestyle.

"Maybe I should just put you in a Level Five Cycle," he mused, enjoying the look of fear on Ranko's face. "Maybe having your mind wiped will allow a useful thought to surface."

She wanted to attack him, rip into him, and litter the ground with his blood and flesh. But she knew if she acted, if she considered those thoughts for too long, if the intent was ever at a certain point, her collar would shock her once again. She didn't even know what the energy levels would be; Mamoru altered them at intervals so she couldn't get used to them.

Chuckling, Mamoru began to walk back towards the vehicle they had used to meet the 'recruit'. "There are strategies and plots afoot that I wouldn't trust your pea brain to keep secret, let alone not betray me in."

It was the truth in all things, and the best conspiracies had only one person who truly knew what was going on.

Happosai was a powerful man, a man who created Trauma, who was even rumored to be related to the creator Sukebe.

But Mamoru didn't believe for a moment that there was nothing going on behind the scenes, that Happosai was just a man after money and power. There was a goal, some hidden plan only known to the man himself and the pokégirls under his harem.

And if Mamoru expected to topple the man, he needed to weaken the man on as many fronts as possible. The Deadly Four were supposed to be the top, those who were second only to the Trauma leader. It was a common goal for any tamer within Trauma to want to be part of that team.

It was a farce. There was no grand team, merely four high-level assassins who would only work well together if Happosai was watching over them. They hadn't gotten to that level by performing missions, by following the Team Trauma banner into fights. They had been hired and promoted as such because they were skilled, they were deadly, and they got as good as they gave from Happosai.

They also happened to be—in Mamoru's opinion—a very efficient smokescreen. The rumors that circulated about their treatments as near-royalty inspired the rest of the sheep to tow the line and be good little drones, or attempt risky and unsanctioned acts to impress the bosses, in hopes of rising higher in the food chains.

But what did the boss do? What was Happosai's base of power? How did the ancient letch keep the Four from trying to kill and usurp his power? Lostech? Legendary Pokégirls? Blackmail?

No; the leader had something else in mind, some plan that would grant him even more power, Mamoru was certain of that. To that effect, what happened to the rest of the Trauma Team, including the Four, was of no real importance to him. If he felt he could get similar results from Balling the whole lot of them, he'd do it as well.

There was a 't' in team, but no 'team' in Happosai. Even Sukebe didn't have a platoon of males working for him, trusting his creations more than those of free will who'd turn on him in a heartbeat.

And thus the brilliance of the smokescreen. After all, if Happosai could keep the Four in line, keep them from rebelling against his wishes, what chance did even a mid-grade Trauma member have against him? No, better to bide your time, climb the ranks, and get him when there was but one step between your level and his.

In all likelihood, it had been Sextome's plan as well, meant to be supplemented by his former Trio: take out the Four, assume their ranks, and then take down Happosai himself with three loyal minions near your level to help you out.

And all the time, the only watching of the Old Man was to make certain he still existed to be defeated. They never wondered how he 'created' several things Taro used with his serums, yet never tempted the beast to attack his source. They never wondered what Happosai offered Chardin to secure his services, a now dead sociopath that enjoyed feasting like a cannibal?

Trauma members spent more time thinking with their dicks and ego than their brains. Not him, not Mamoru though. No, he was planning to do things his own way. It was why he had searched for the girls who possessed an unknown gene sequence he had found in Usagi when he acquired the girl that nearly matched his own. It was why he even conned the Trauma duo of Haruka and Michiru to help him gather the rest he could find. It was why he experimented with the most powerful gene sequence outside of his own—found oddly in Usagi—and created a series of clones based off his and her DNA.

_I'll have to remember to deal with the escaped two when time allows; can't very well leave my mistakes running about to be used on me._

_But all in due time, let them integrate with Saotome for now. There are many ways they can be of use to me, even if they truly think they are his._

_Until then, let Happosai deplete his own forces against Saotome, let him lose strength against this force, and let me make my own plans to take Happosai's true power for myself._

Smirking, the man headed into his vehicle. "Come along my dear slut," he said, enjoying the taunting of his former partner, "I have other things to do."

Ranko growled deeply, before making her own way into the vehicle. _Laugh it up asshole; one day your time will come, and I'll be chuckling at your failures, Princess._

Hope springs eternal, even for the truly damned.

* * *

He was back. After wallowing in his own grief, Ranma Saotome was finally back in action, living his life.

And to the ire of the Tamer students, as well as his pokégirls, this wasn't always a good thing.

"Owie," muttered Shinji, as he landed painfully on his back, slightly hoping for some brain damage to take him away to that sweet place called Heaven, away from sadistic trainers. He wasn't quite sure he'd survive till the end of the course at this rate. _Maybe I should start making my will._

"Not bad," said Ranma, grabbing the young man by his shirt, and lifting him back to his unsteady feet. "Your form is still a little sloppy, but you haven't gotten too bad while I was away."

"Thank you, Sensei," Shinji said, trying not to wince as he stepped back into line with the others. Oh yes, he was going to need one of Maya's grand massages after this day.

Ranma just smiled, as he studied the others, each also wincing slightly as their own light injuries. _Nothing that a few glasses of Kasumi's milk can't fix._ He had been a bit worried that his time trying to come to grips with what had occurred would have cost them some time, a needed edge against Team Trauma and punks like them. But it appeared that even if they hadn't made huge leaps forward with him away, they didn't lose any ground either. "I gotta say this though; you guys are coming along pretty well."

The others could only smile at this point.

"So I guess that means we can stop with the light stuff."

They had never wished him so dead at this point.

* * *

Pantyhose Taro: second member of the Deadly Four, made his way across the forests of the world, homing in on a target he knew to be perhaps the greatest challenge he could hope for, aside from the leader of Team Trauma, Happosai.

A man who defeated Sextome and his idiotic Terrible Trio, without the aid of pokégirls; truly this guy had a spark of power.

A man who defeated Chardin without pokégirls, carving up the weakest member of the Deadly Four like he was a piece of paper, as well as that foul Alpha the cannibalistic fool kept; his worth grew in Taro's eyes.

A man who defeated an Anima; the man was a challenge that could not be refused any longer. The skills and power needed to accomplish so much nearly had Taro wanting to race towards him with all his speed.

Taro nearly drooled at such a prospect of a fight against Saotome. Blood gift? Talent? Skill? He didn't know why this boy could do what he did.

It made him want to fight him all the more. And like any grand fight, he needed to savor every moment, even if it meant the fight needed to be postponed while he walked to the Tendo Ranch.

Pantyhose Taro: wanted in connections with the deaths of several Fighting Arena leaders, bodies so broken that identification had to be made by DNA tests. Wanted in questioning for the attacks on several rich families, many who had personal armies to protect them, both of which were found dead and only had their identities confirmed by DNA tests. Wanted in questioning for a long list of tamers who had 'disappeared' with little to no trace remaining of them, and only rumors that he had been in the area to connect him to their disappearance.

He wasn't a man who lost, and there were no survivors when you went looking for the losers. Man, pokégirl; it didn't matter. He was a conqueror, his pokégirls left no survivors as well, not from a man who took 'survival of the fittest' to the extreme. This was a man who embodied the Law of Nature. If you were weak, you had no place in this world, and he made sure that you left it. He spent his days working to that end, ensuring that he was the most fit to survive, that his body had no weakness.

"Curse his luck," muttered Taro. "To think someone like him was challenged by that Anima," he finished. He had been wanting to take on such a pokégirl ever since word reached him of its existence. Imagine; a fighting pokégirl so strong, none had defeated her. She would make the perfect addition to his harem, the sixth pokégirl. Hell, he might just clone her and replace the whole lot.

But she was defeated, and returned once more to the shadows she lived in, only popping up by chance. And despite his fighting skills, despite his power, she had yet to challenge him. Why? Why did she avoid him when he was just the sort of challenge she seemed to seek?

He still had one shining light: the one person ever to defeat an Anima. Oh, how glorious it would be to defeat a man who took down the mightiest pokégirl of them all, one who was only shy of a Legendary by the fact she was still considered more myth than fact. Perhaps his defeat would even call her out once more to challenge him.

"Oh yes, this mission will be well worth the delays in working on my serum," he missed, grabbing his hip flask, and taking a swig of his energy drink.

Yes, soon he would see if Saotome deserved to remain in this world.

* * *

Kiima sat on the roof, looking out over the training grounds. She had been up there for some time, ignoring the calls of the others, as she seemed to stare off into space.

But her mind was far from vacant at this point.

_Chardin was one of the Deadly Four. He had to be here on orders. That nut wouldn't act so openly otherwise._

She knew very little about the Deadly Four, and what she did know had come from the loud chatterings Sextome had about them, usually followed by his boasts to the Trio that soon he would take his place in the group or they would defeat them all and claim Trauma for themselves.

It was also why he knew so much about it: Genma Sextome was one of the Four. But while a member, he was also Happosai's right hand man. It seemed to have been the man's goals all along, and he rarely went on missions anymore, unless his Master 'desired' it. Part of her wondered if the attack on the prison had been Sextome, wanting to deliver his new 'daughter' to Happosai to further secure his position. She had no idea if his skills had declined any since he was 'promoted', but she did know he had some deal with Happosai that he could not be challenged for his role or title without said Master's permission.

With Chardin gone that left three others; three more monsters for Trauma to release on them. The only question was: which of the two would it be? She was certain it would not be Sextome; the fat fool would rather wait in obscurity, his main goal to stay alive and keep Happosai happy enough not to be sent out. And they would not come together; animosity in the group made it more likely they would kill each other if not the target. From what she knew, the Four had never been sent out together, only as one man teams who never worked well with others. There was even a rumor that they often times killed Trauma members assigned to them just for shits and giggles.

Who were the other two left to be sent? Sextome talked enough about them after taming, talked as if he was on some grand destiny, as if his fate had been revealed to him. It was an arrogance he was well known for, and one that allowed his enemies to learn a great deal if they knew when to listen in.

"Well I guess someone told him wrong," she said with a smirk. She couldn't help but imagine what 'her' face was like now. Oh, she so hoped she could gloat if she ever met 'her' again. That image alone would make a great many people enjoy life to the fullest.

But for the moment, she needed to get back to figuring out who were the other two members were. Kiima knew some things about them. But the problem was she didn't know which related to whom, and what ranking they were. Happosai ranked them, she knew that much—once again Sextome boasting he would take the Number One position from his Old Man. But she had no idea their names or their ranking of the others aside from Genma.

"He'll send Number Three," she muttered concluding Chardin had been Number Four, "if he'll accept." She had no doubt that there was a certain level of command in Happosai's organization, but he usually sent people who actually wanted the job and who could accomplish it with the most efficiency. And she had more than often heard Trauma members complain that they were still too low on the Totem Pole to refuse a mission.

So then the question was not who would avenge Chardin—the other members wouldn't give a shit about his death, but who would desire to fight her Master next?

* * *

In the real world, she seemed to be meditating.

But unlike her body, Hild's mind was far from dormant.

"You had him face an Anima," said a voice coming from an ice-colored flame.

"He needed to be set upon the proper path," said the Legendary Pokégirl, her astral form surrounded by differing colors of fire, each one representing a Legendary Pokégirl who was meeting with her in the Astral Plane.

"He could have ended up destroyed by the encounter," said a metal-colored fire.

"But he didn't," said a black ball of fire. "And the Anima has yet to take a life. That argument holds no merit."

"Correct," said a ball of sun-colored fire. "She has produced a new fighting spirit in all those she has faced. There was only a danger of us being wrong about him."

Hild cocked an eyebrow at that. "So one of you brought him here?"

A gentle laugh seemed to come from a light purple colored fire. "My dear, did you really think he fell from the sky by happenstance?"

"I thought I would have known," admitted Hild. "Usually such powers being used would draw my attention at the very least. May I ask which one of you did this?"

"You could," said the lone figure in the shifting void aside from Hild. "But we will not answer."

She bit back her first retort. "But this does sound like something you would have a hand in, Evangelion."

"The how is not important," said an emerald colored fire. "We must only concern ourselves with the why."

Hild bit back a growl, hating the fact she was being left uninformed, and on purpose no less. "I should know the details of the operation."

"We cannot risk such being in the open, as you are," said the purple fire. "The less in the open, the less likely our gambit will be discovered."

"Are you saying I am a security risk?" demanded Hild.

"We are saying we cannot afford even the chance of discovery," said the emerald fire. "Our enemy even now makes moves we cannot observe nor influence."

"The boy was brought here to save this world," said the sun-colored flame. "We must ensure to that end he fulfills his role."

"Do not take such risks again Hild without our counsel," said the blue flame, as they began to fade, leaving only Hild and Evangelion.

"So then, my dear Lilith, or do you prefer Evangelion," growled Hild, barely turning her face to spot the younger Legendary, calling her first the name of her long dead Tamer, "why would me knowing how the boy was brought here be a secret?"

"Why would we reveal that his being here is anything but an accident? He is just one of many named Ranma Saotome that we could have chosen. The fact he is here is just as much chance as anything. But to reveal there are powers here who could send him home..."

Hild sighed. It wasn't much but it was an answer. "If he knew, he would desire to return home sooner than later, and mess up this plan you have need of him for."

The white Legendary smirked, as she began to fade away from the Astral Plane. "And here I had thought the Anima was correct in saying you were a dense dumb bitch."

Hild could only stare at the spot the figure had vanished from. "Oh I am so going to reduce you from rare to extinct when I find your ass."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" asked Nabiki, sitting in her office, looking towards Kiima, who was perched on the window sill.

The Phoenix nodded. "One of them will be here soon, depending on what is needed. I wouldn't be surprised if one was already on the way."

"Any idea who?" asked Nabiki, not liking the idea of another high ranking member of Team Trauma that might be on their way to kill them. It seemed at times that only dumb luck was keeping them safe. And she was not in the mood to roll the dice once more.

"Probably the serum one," she said. "The other will be near the Dragon reserves for some time, I believe there are some festivals he likes to attend, and it is the time of year for … that sort of thing."

Nabiki nodded, having a good idea what was being implied by saying he 'attended them', meaning he likely went scouting for new girls to take. "What do you know about this serum guy?"

Kiima just stared out into the deep blue sky, the sounds of the Tamer training sessions going on in the background. "Not much, never got a name. But Sextome swore the guy was messing with Blood Gifts, trying to make them. I think this mystical serum he always chatted about was a way to have blood gifts other than being born with them, judging by how Sextome boasted about what he would do with it."

The Cheshire could only nod. "I'll inform Ranma about this, as well as Father and Doctor Mihoff. They might have some clues we can use against this new threat."

"Tell them to look for either severely destroyed bodies or a trail of missing tamers," she said, as she prepared to dart off to get some practice in herself. "I know that much about the guy."

Nabiki just shook her head as Kiima left. "Great, missing or dead tamers; our luck he'll come through an area filled with Buzzbreasts."

* * *

"So we can only wait?" asked Ranma, looking at the assembled people.

"There is little information on this guy," said Dr. Mihoff. "Team Trauma members who are known, end up becoming a liability. If we knew who he was, the guy would have been balled pretty much the second afterwards any legitimate and undeniable proof surfaced."

"Very true," said Soun. "Chardin, who we now know was one, doesn't have any proven ties to them. What has been discovered makes him appear to be nothing more than a lone Tamer gone mad. The UEG can't go any further with the case, since no evidence has appeared that Chardin was anything other than a loner. We have no leads to any other members of Team Trauma."

"Okay then," said Nabiki, "what about some rouge tamer wanted for some major crimes, or maybe for questioning about them?"

"It's a long list, I'm afraid," said Rosie. "As you already know, many Tamers are not even close to being the best of human morals. In some leagues, any death is written off as an accident in the field."

"Rivals."

The group looked towards Ranma, as he sat in his seat, staring off. "Rivals?" asked Nabiki.

The pigtailed Tamer nodded in response. "Well, if everyone that's been after me was a rival of mine in my world, why would that change now?"

"So who are these rivals?" asked Jack.

"Well; we've already dealt with Ryoga, Mousse, and Kuno," he said. "Chardin was one. Do any of you know a guy called Copycat Ken?"

Soun chuckled at hearing that name. "I seriously doubt he will be a threat. Copycat Ken is a Titto Pokégirl Tamer. His family line also contains a bunch of the Titto pokégirls, so he has some body shifting abilities."

"It's a good thing too," smirked Jack. "The guy is popular for his 'How To Tame' videos, based on the safest way to tame certain pokégirls; something he achieves by having his Tittos transform into the pokégirl in question."

"I don't get it," said Ranma, wondering what was so funny about the one rival whose analog here seemed to be the least threatening.

"Well," said Soun, chuckling slightly, "the videos, while supposed to be serious, are actually quite humorous. He'll inform you of what safety procedures you need to undertake before beginning to tame. The problem is he often forgets half of them, and the transformed Titto is usually upset that he can't remember her name, calls her the wrong name, or any number of things that basically means he gets a new hole torn into his ass."

"Ah," Ranma nodded, now understanding a bit about what the analog went through.

"Anyone else?" asked Jack.

Ranma scratched the back of his neck. "Not really rivals, more like some strong guys I fought. There was Happosai, Pantyhose Taro, Herb of the Musk Dynasty, Saffron of the Phoenix Tribe, maybe a few Amazon Elders, Principal Kuno, the Gambling King," he started, before he continued naming every challenger he had ever faced since arriving at the Tendo Dojo in his world. "Oh, and a Dojo Destroyer, not sure what his name was … might not have ever got the thing," he muttered, trying to remember the guy.

The silence from the others drew his focus back to them. "What?" he asked, seeing their shocked faces.

"That's a lot of people," muttered Rosie.

"How did you stay sane?" asked Jack.

"I want to know how the hell he stayed healthy," said Nabiki.

Soun could only nod. Even in its heyday, the Tendo Ranch received a challenger about once every three to four days, more often when League battles were approaching. It sounded almost like Ranma had a battle about once a day if not more often.

Blinking, the good doctor smirked as he clapped his hands and stood up. "Well, I'll make some inquiries about those people to some secure friends of mine. We'll either learn some possible Trauma members of the Fatal Four or end up getting some of their lower ranks on a watch list; works for me either way.

"Who knows, my source might have a leak and then they'll all be balled," he finished with a smile.

Soun just coughed into his fist, trying to restore his usual presence and not let people dwell too much on what the good doctor's idea was 'for the greater good'. "Well then, I do believe you have students to contend with, Ranma. Looks like you need to ensure they are at top form for just in case."

"Oh yeah," said the pigtailed boy as he stood up. "They're all coming along nicely—still have to remind Shinji to stop apologizing—I'm just surprised they're picking it up so fast."

"Well, you are a pretty good Sensei," Soun remarked.

"It could also be that every person on this planet has at least zero-point-zero-one percent Poké-DNA in their systems," muttered Rosie, her mind considering possible ideas for the strange abilities of the Tamers to assimilate the style and lessons Ranma was imparting to them. "As such, they should be able to assimilate new techniques and training methods easily, depending on which gene sequences contain Poké-DNA."

Ranma just slowly nodded, pretending to understand what she was saying.

Taking pity on her Tamer, Nabiki waited until Rosie left before whispering to him. "She means thanks to having some Pokégirls in their bloodline; they can do it as quickly as you teach them because it's in their blood."

"Ah," said Ranma with a smile, as he turned to head back to teaching his students. "Why can't people just say that?" he wondered.

* * *

In front of the entrance to the Tendo Ranch stood a figure, a teenage boy with a smile, a backpack, and a dream to become a Pokégirl Master: Ash Sexum.

"Peeka!" said the Peekabu standing next to him, her yellow fur shining in the sunshine as she stared with the same awe her Tamer was showing at finally arriving at their destination.

"That's right Peekabu," he said with quiet reverence. "We made it!"

"Pee?"

Ash blinked. To tell the truth, when he heard about the new Master at the Tendo Ranch, he had decided to come immediately and see not only how he stacked against such a Tamer, but see what he could learn while he was here, on his route to his dream.

He had not given any thought to what he would do when he got there. "Um … no clue."

"Pee," sighed the Peekabu.

"I guess we could knock and see if we could come in at least," Ash admitted.

"Such genius," came the sarcastic reply of a female voice he was very familiar with—and not one he wanted to ever hear again. "Why one day, you might even be able to tie your own shoes instead of using those Velcro-things you always wear."

Growling, even as Peekabu began charging up, he turned slightly. "Mason," he snarled, trying to keep his anger in check. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Mason, his long time rival/nemesis sneered at him. "Why would I tell you squat, you'd never be able to comprehend how we adults think."

"We're the same age, asshole."

"My Master is mentally decades wiser than you will ever be," sneered Mason's Alpha, a Dark Lady named Miranda.

"Peeee-kaaaa!" growled Peekabu, preparing to unleash an attack at the offending duo. Only Team Rocket usually got her this worked up. But for these two, she would always make an exception.

"Just try it, you wild reject!" growled Miranda, power gathering in her hands.

"What is going on here?" came a yell from the Gates.

The quartet stopped their face-off to turn towards the now open gates. It appeared that their fight was over for the moment.

"I don't know what your story is," said Soun Tendo, glaring at the four before him, "but there will be none of this either in front of these gates or inside the Ranch, is that understood? If you have a problem, deal with it in the Arena!"

"Fine," said the smirking Mason. He did plan to at least challenge the Ranch Defender. The fact he got to also deal his usual beating to Sexum was icing on the cake as far as he was concerned. And here he had been feeling a bit bored lately. _My oh my, my life just keeps getting better._

Ash growled, but calmed himself after Peekabu put her hand on his shoulder, not wanting her Master to lose his quest after coming so far. She would be hurt to see him lose what he seemed to want so much.

Turning to face the man, Ash bowed, trying to put as much respect as he could into both his tone and his demeanor. "I wish to meet with the Defender of the ranch sir, in order to both battle him and talk with him," he said, trying to recall what the proper way to request such a meeting was. The last thing he wanted was to be turned away because he forgot to bow enough; some trainers had been turned away from challenges for less.

"I'm here to challenge this shithole," commented Mason, not showing any emotion other than a slight contempt-filled glare at the man before him. It was obvious this wasn't the guy he'd come to fight, what did he care if the guy was pissed at him.

"I see," said Soun, narrowing his eyes at the boy. _Well, it has been a while since anyone challenged Ranma…_ "You both may enter.

"But be warned, I may not be the Defender of this ranch anymore, but my word is still law all the same. Break the rules and your asses will be out of here faster than a newbie running from a Widow," he said, voice hard and unyielding.

"Yeah, yeah," snorted Mason as he moved forward.

"Thank you sir," said the smiling Ash, as he and Peekabu walked in, once again bowing to the man.

As the entered, Soun could only shake his head at the boys. They represented the best and the worst of the tamers he saw nowadays. One filled with dreams, hope, and an earnest heart. The other filled with ego, arrogance, and a desire to be superior to all.

"As if we don't have enough trouble," he sighed as he closed the gates. But at least things were getting back to normal.

* * *

As expected however, the initial meet-and-challenge to the Ranch Defender and his two Alphas had not gone over well. When Ranma had met them, he decided to take both challenges.

It still upset him that he couldn't fight, but he understood playing by the rules.

However, the chat had not gone so well.

Usa's fist slammed into the metal column, creating a weak reverberation effect.

"That utter bitch," she hissed, not even noticing the good sized dent she had put into the beam.

"Tell me your real feelings," sneered Nabiki.

"I'm going to rip that bitch's face off and smear her bloodied carcass over the walls," growled the angry pokégirl.

"I'd suggest you calm down a bit," cautioned Nabiki. "She wants you angry when you select the team; she wants you not questioning yourself, giving into your rage."

"What makes you so fucking smart?" growled Usa, preparing to turn her anger towards a closer target.

"Because she's like you," snorted Nabiki.

Her anger disappeared at that comment.

"If you don't know that your Tamer is the greatest by now, then obviously I need to inform Master that you've lost quality." She ducked quickly to the side, allowing her to miss Usa's punch that had been aimed at her face.

"See, you can't even tell who your real enemies are now," said Nabiki, as she dodged two follow-up kicks. "You're fighting angry and mad, feeling insulted, and playing right into her game.

"She has power over you now."

"NO ONE HAS POWER OVER ME BUT MY MASTER!" yelled Usa, power beginning to arc over her form as her anger began to fuel her abilities.

"The make her pay for the insult on the battlefield," said Nabiki calmly.

Usa began to glare at her, panting in anger and hatred for both the other Dark Lady and her co-Alpha. The black-haired bitch had dared insult her Master Ranma by saying he was a weak Tamer, that she was a pathetic Dark Lady because she hadn't taken the sole position of total Alpha for the entire harem.

Oh, that floozie was going to get it, Usa promised herself that. She'd grind that pretender into the dirt and kick that bitch's Master square in the balls for even daring to bring his pathetic excuse for a team to the Tendo Ranch for a challenge. Filth like him wasn't even fit to be fought by her Master Ranma; they weren't even worthy of being a footrest for her Master after a muddy hike.

"Make her suffer in the arena," said Nabiki, her mask slowly being replaced by a sly smile. "Make her Master suffer for being a weak Tamer and thinking such a weak Dark Lady deserved to be an Alpha, let alone his."

Truthfully, Nabiki wouldn't care if Usa got her leather-clad rear handed to her on a silver platter. The pokégirl was annoying, demanding, pushy, condescending; basically a constant thorn in Nabiki's side. Personally, she wanted to see the pink-haired witch constantly taken down a peg or five every day. Of course, that might be the cut in nookie-time speaking as well as having had to work with the arrogant Dark Lady for a while.

In reality, she knew they worked well together in maintaining the two teams, keeping the harem running smoothly, if for nothing else than to justify their Master's faith in the two.

And if Usa allowed her rage to consume her, then she would become careless, and becoming careless could spell a loss against the irritating reminder of why some pokégirls killed their Tamers. The brat was little better than half the so-called challengers to the Ranch.

Mason was nothing more than a Team Trauma wannabe, like a lot of the abusive Tamers out there. He thought only of himself, discarding pokégirls like they were socks, keeping or grabbing whatever ones he thought would help him achieve his goals. If ever there was a stereotypical man who embodied the darker aspects of this world, Mason nearly fit it.

The fact his Dark Lady had immediately insulted Usa upon seeing the pink-haired pokégirl was the whole reason Usa had declared she would be the Alpha of the team to face Mason.

That suited Nabiki just fine. Ash looked like the type of Tamer that Ranma reached out to, and she wanted him to see the brighter side of their world through Ash as well. That was something Usa wouldn't be able to do, her darker nature not only demanding she win, but embarrass Ash in the interim. And the last thing she or Ranma wanted was to destroy the fighting spirit of such a Tamer, let alone corrupt it.

Mason however…

Usa's eyes narrowed for a bit, her mind quick at work. "Embarrass them … in the arena," she said, almost as if she was testing out those words.

"No … not just embarrass them," she muttered, walking away from Nabiki, "I need to make sure this is a loss they will never forget, never live down," she said as she left the room, a developing cackle soon escaping her lungs as she disappeared around the corner of the doorway.

Nabiki just sighed as she looked at the dented column. "Well, I hope Akane is ready for some repair work," she mused. Her own competitiveness was urging her to see if she could dent the column like Usa had.

The more logical side reminded her that she had a match tomorrow and couldn't risk breaking her hand or brining the roof down on her head; both of which would hamper her chances of being used tomorrow.

"I just hope Kasumi didn't put those two anywhere near each other in the dorms," she sighed. That was just asking for trouble.

* * *

Kasumi hadn't put them near each other, Dr. Mihoff did wanting to help ease Kasumi's burden as she prepared his favorite dinner for the night and thinking there were no issues he needed to address.

He was wrong.

The two trainers stared off against each other once again, as was their Alphas.

"So Ash," sneered Mason, "ready to have your ass kicked tomorrow?"

Ash just snorted. "I should be asking you the same thing."

"My Master can never lose!" proclaimed Mason's Dark Lady.

Shaking his head, Ash decided to ignore the fool. He simply saw Pokégirls as a way to gain power. He didn't see the reality behind it. He had his match, and as much as he wanted to personally kick Mason in the balls, he was too happy to give a damn about what the dark Tamer had to say or how he planned to act. "Yeah, you keep thinking that," said Ash as he entered his room with Peekabu and shut the door. That alone would piss off Mason—he always wanted to have the last word.

"Peeka?"

Blinking, he looked over at the confused face of his own Alpha as he shut the door. "I'm not going to let a moron like him get to me, Peekabu," he said with a smile, pulling the wild electric mouse-girl into his arms. "Guys like him are always going to be out there. He'll learn a good lesson tomorrow when Saotome beats the hell out of him."

"Pee-peeka!" cheered the pokégirl.

Ash just nodded. "And did you see the look his Alpha Dark Lady gave them?" he said with a smirk. "You just know she's planning to make it as humiliating for him as possible. No way is Mason ever going to forget this loss. Hell, it'll be worth putting up with the high and mighty asshole staying across from me for the night just to see him lose so badly!"

Peekabu nodded, before she adopted a thoughtful pose. "Bu, pee, peekabu?"

Ash blinked. "Well, it doesn't matter if I win or lose," he said with a smile.

"Pee?"

"Well, think about it," said Ash. "We have a Tamer here who is everything I want to be. He respects his pokégirls and teaches others to do the same. He teaches people to be true partners with their pokégirls.

"I wouldn't mind losing, because it shows me just how far I still have to go to become a Pokégirl Master, and that I was right," he said a bit quieter, as he pulled her deeper into their hug. "I'm right that we're at our strongest when we work together. Who knows, maybe he'll give us a few lessons if we impress him."

Peekabu just nodded as she leaned into her Master. She liked seeing him happy and full of hope like this. He was always a better lover when he was like that.

She just hoped that Saotome lived up to the image her Master had of him.

* * *

Mason Crowill sneered as his screen displayed some of the battle data available about Saotome and his pokégirls. He didn't know what the pink-haired Dark Lady was planning, but he was confident any team she put together would be taken down by his own team.

"He might be a skilled fighter, but he hasn't had many battles depending solely on his pokégirls," commented his Alpha, the Dark Lady Miranda.

Mason only nodded. "The most practice he's got was from his trash students and the occasional newbie wanting to make a name for themselves; pathetic," he snorted. "The asshole should be paying me to duel him in a Pokébattle."

"But think of the fame," cooed Miranda, as she kneeled before her Master. "A man who has defeated so many of the infamous on this world, to be taken down by you; it will propel you to stardom."

"That does sound quite nice, doesn't it?" he mused, his right hand going to her head and playing with her dark tresses. "It'll finally reveal to all those fools in the world just how strong I truly am."

"Perhaps it will even lead to your fondest desire?" she said with a purr, as she crawled into his lap.

His sneer grew at that. Power, control, whatever he wanted, whatever he felt he was due. Maybe he'd get an invite from Trauma. They had lost quite a few members lately and you never knew where a possible recruiter might be. He would finally be recognized for all that he had become, all that he had achieved. Hell, maybe he'd start his own Team organization. After all, Trauma seemed to be getting weaker and he could see vultures circling that organization.

And now only one thing was standing in his way: a strong man with weak skills. "By the time we're finished Miranda, they'll have to put his pokégirls down just to ease their suffering," he chuckled, as his hand yanked her head up to his face. "Now then, time to show your skills to your Master."

* * *

In her office, Usa worked quietly, her mind observing the choices she could use as well as possible strategies she could discover. Mason's files were readily available on the Battle Data Network, at least the ones where he battled officially, including a few that were 'non-sanctioned matches'.

But she already had part of her plan in play; she had the who would be in the team. She had already selected a group to be her Team against Mason, a team that when they defeated him would assure the fool never forgot just how badly he lost that day. Sure, not all of them were in her group that she was Alpha over, but even Nabiki—weak ass kitten she was—would agree to help her with this plan. She just needed to make sure tonight that the girls she chose could stand again the powerhouses Mason used.

"The prick probably has one or two that he's pulled out of Storage just for this match," she said. "He wants to add my Master to his trophies, but he won't be stupid and assume it'll be easy like those other fools," she murmured, looking into the footage.

Really, she was used to just powering her way through any obstacles, the mental games were more of towards the Weak Kitten's skills than her own.

But she would begrudgingly admit that Nabiki's idea was holding a warm space in her cold heart. She had no doubt that any team she assembled could take the fools down, her Master was the best at training pokégirls, and her own enhancements made her beyond what any regular Dark Lady could ever hope to be.

But to mentally defeat the fools, not just physically show them their betters… That was a treat she wanted to prepare to perfection.

And she would do it to, thanks to simple, weak … pokékits.

* * *

Ranma paused on his way to a late-night soak as an eerie laugh filled the hallways. "Why do I feel the sudden need to run away?" he asked no one in particular.

"You get used to it," said Shinji as he walked by, having just finished his own bath.


End file.
